Five Nights At Freddy's: Phantoms
by FlameSpeed
Summary: (This is the 3rd story in a series) Jeremy wakes up 5 years after the mysterious man had taken over the pizzeria. He soon finds out that he must alone try to save his friends before 5 days are up. Will he be able to save them?[RATING CHANGED TO M]
1. Ch1: Dark & New Home

**Hey everyone! I have returned from my holiday hiatus to bring you guys the 3rd part of this series! I've also done a lot of thinking while I was on break. A game? Idk, I have little experience with coding, and one of my friends told me that I would have to build an entire game engine from the ground up. I also have another issue with copyright, because I actually want to make it public with huge amounts of content, so my best explanation is that it's a parallel universe with things being very different from what it is in here. Eh, I assume you guys don't want this to A/N to be longer than it is now, so I'll stop talking about it, except that it's going to be an RPG. Let's get right in to the 1st chapter of this story!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[?]

The pizzeria had a strange, different atmosphere to it. It seems that the mysterious man had changed the entire place, and it didn't even seem to be a pizzeria at all anymore. The halls were narrower, grimier, and darker than before. Inside what used to be the Employee's Lounge was a single animatronic, unknown about these changes...

[Decayed Employee's Lounge]

The animatronic quickly woke up, unaware about what had happened to the place. He looked down, at himself, seemingly to have lost his memory. He tried to look around the dark room, but his vision was blurred. The animatronic took a step closer, and tripped onto the ground. He was surrounded by sandbags futilely trying to prevent him from getting out.

"Damn... where am I? Who am I?" The animatronic spoke in a cracked voice. He looked at a calendar, the year reading 2020. He looked down at his arm, strangely knowing where to check to see how long he has been asleep. He pressed on a half broken button, and a small box weakly opened from how long its been closed. He wiped away some dust and read the date.

"Dec. 14th, 2015? It's been 5 years..." The animatronic whispered to himself. He heard the wind whiz by him, and he looked up to see the door creaking open.

"Curious..." The animatronic said as he walked towards the door, exiting the room.

[Broken Show Stage]

The animatronic followed the footsteps into an area that seemed to be familiar to him. He suddenly had a flashback about another animatronic, a bear.

"F-Freddy?" The animatronic said as he began to recollect his memories.

Bonnie. Chica. Foxy. Flame. Exo. Gust. Swift. All these names were coming back into his mind. But he still can't remember his own name. The animatronic remembered his role in the place, but not even his own name?

The animatronic looked at a strange one sided glass, and sees an attraction that had the same mood as the decaying pizzeria. His memories began to flood yet again.

"These peop- no. These animatronics..." He said.

Toy Bonnie. Chia. Fronick. Mangle. Mike. And suddenly, his own name hit him.

"J-Jeremy! I'm Jeremy! B-but what happened here?" Jeremy said as his eyes widened. All of Jeremy's memories have fully returned to him. He looked around, in his torn up bunny animatronic body. He remembered why he was in it. It was Mech; Mech had shot him 7 years ago when they were still enemies, when Vincent was still around...

Jeremy heard the wind rush again. He looked towards the stage, to see the curtains blow slightly by the wind. Jeremy looked around the tables for any weapons. He had to settle with a rusted kitchen knife. Jeremy slowly walked towards the stage, ready to strike down anyone that stands. Jeremy quickly and silently went around the curtains, to see a strange animatronic standing, looking down at a table with a part on it.

Jeremy's vision was still blurred. He could make out some features, while a few were still indeterminable. The animatronic had burn marks all over his body, and a stash was barely hanging out to his shoulders. Jeremy thought of a name and stared at him.

"Exo? Is that you?" Jeremy asked. The animatronic's body stiffened for a moment, then began to relax. He started cackling, and spoke in a rude and crackly matter.

"Exo? Who the hell is that?" The animatronic said as he turned to face Jeremy. The animatronic's eyes were black with grey pupils. He had a sly grin, as he took a step forward.

"Oh, you mean him? No no, I'm not THAT Exo." The animatronic said. Jeremy stood there, dumbfounded.

"You're confused? Ha, I thought you scum surface animatronics would know this." The animatronic said as he laughed a bit more.

" 'Surface Animatronics'? What the f*ck are you talking about?" Jeremy said in an annoyed tone.

"Here, let me explain to your retarded mind. There's 2 animatronics, the 'Surface Animatronics' and the 'Phantom Animatronics'. The Exo you're talking about is what we call Surface Exo. You can call me Phantom Exo." The animatronic explained.

"Damn man, why the hell are you so rude?" Jeremy asked.

"You f*cker don't get it yet? We don't give a shit about anyone but ourselves. Unlike you surface animatronics." Phantom Exo. Jeremy clenched his fists in fury.

"Do you want to get beat?" Jeremy said darkly.

"Ha, go ahead. Let's see if you can even land a damned hit on me." Phantom Exo taunted. Jeremy raised his knife at Phantom Exo, but much to his surprise, the knife went right through him, making him trip and fall back to the ground.

"Idiot. We can't be hurt physically. Now do you actually want my damn help or not?" Phantom Exo said.

"Your help? Why would I need your help?" Jeremy said angrily.

"Oh well, I guess you don't want to see your friends ever again..." Phantom Exo said slyly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"Your so called 'friends' are all stuck in the phantom world, beside you of course. That man is one of the few who can traverse between each world. He, painfully might I add, ripped apart your friends between the worlds to let us, the phantoms, to traverse to your pathetic world. This caused your friends to be trapped within the phantom world." Phantom Exo explained.

"T-trapped?" Jeremy said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, trapped. He then scattered the 3 part sets into different rooms of this rotten pizzeria. If you can find each of the 3 parts, then you can essentially bring them back. The catch is that since you've been asleep for so long that you only got 5 days left to save them all." Phantom Exo finished.

"So, you're saying that I have to get 30 plus animatronics back with only 5 days!? How!?" Jeremy shouted annoyingly.

"Calm down, the more that you've saved, the more you can save later with the additional help." Phantom Exo told Jeremy. Suddenly, another phantom animatronic came from behind the curtains.

"Eh? What are you doing here? It's almost 12." Phantom Exo said sternly.

"S-sorry you... uh... b**ch." The animatronics said. The tone convinced Phantom Exo, but not Jeremy.

"Anyways, I guess I can help with the 1st piece." Phantom Exo said. He stepped to the side. Jeremy looked and saw Freddy's head sitting on the table.

"The 3 parts you need are the head, the chest & arms, and finally the legs. Good luck, you're going to need it." Phantom Exo said as he vanished from sight. Jeremy stood there, taking in the new information.

"Jeremy! It's me!" The animatronic shouted, taking out a katana from his scabbard.

"Flare! But how?" Jeremy asked.

"Remember when That phantom said that few people can-" Flare said before he was interrupted.

"You were eavesdropping?" Jeremy said.

"That's not the point. The point is, that I can do that! I've been informing the others about whether or not if you've been asleep." Flare said.

"What!? Why haven't you waken me up!?" Jeremy asked a bit angrily.

"Well... I was... dismantled too..." Flare said as he shivered.

"W-what was it like?" Jeremy asked.

"P-please... don't remind me about it... anyways, I am only in a physical form over there, while I'm a phantom here." Flare explained.

"So what do I do?" Jeremy said.

"Fix me up first, then I can be of use AND be able to inform the others about what's going on." Flare said.

"Alright... I'll try." Jeremy said.

A clock suddenly began to chime. 1... 2... 3... 4... eventually it hit 12.

"So, what does that mean?" Jeremy asked. Flare sighed and looked down.

"The night guard is here, and that'll make this job much harder than it needs to be..."

 **Plot twist already at the beginning? Wow! So, this story is gonna have 3 different sections, the decayed pizzeria, the phantom world, and Mike's house. What is going to happen? Will Jeremy be able to save them all? Find out in the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	2. Ch2: Sylvia

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! Sorry that I missed Friday, I actually had no ideas at the time. I'm also gonna add this small lil thing at the beginning of each chapter, a fun fact about a certain part or aspect of this series! The one today will be a simple one, but it'll get more interesting later on.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Flame's sword is called a Scabre, a sword I made up as a combination of a cutlass and a long-sword; despite being a two-handed long-sword, Flame can still manage to hold it with one hand.**

[Darkened Hallway]

Jeremy and Flare went down a hallway, trying to find any parts they could gather. Jeremy looked up at the camera, and suddenly froze in place. He attempted to move, but it was futile.

"Wha-what the hell!?" Jeremy shouted.

"Shit... the night guard..." Flare said quietly as he was hiding behind a doorway.

"W-why the hell can't I move!?" Jeremy asked Flare.

"That man, he... altered us in a way." Flare told Jeremy. Jeremy watched as the light on the camera blinked off. Jeremy regained control of his body, and quickly turned towards Flare.

"Altered us? How?" Jeremy said.

"He put some weird chip into us, and I'm assuming you too, which makes up stop moving whenever a camera spots us. The chip will completely disable us until the next night as well." Flare explained.

"Well damn... how'll we do this then?" Jeremy asked.

"Like Phantom Exo said, the more of us you get back, the easier your job becomes." Flare replied.

"Then we can kill that son of a bitch." Jeremy said coldly. Flare's eyes widened, and he put his hand in front of Jeremy's face.

"Whoa there, we can't just do that! Do you want to be stuck with these damned chips in us? No, we need him alive... for now..." Flare said.

"Hmm, well we've got to hurry." Jeremy said as he looked towards a room, "I'll go into the 3rd Party Room. You go check the bathrooms." Flare nodded, and started towards the bathrooms, while Jeremy walked into the 3rd Party Room.

[3rd Party Room]

Jeremy entered the room, which strangely was more intact than the rest of the place. He noticed something shining inside of a bundle of badly stacked tables. Jeremy began moving the tables, when he heard a whirring sound. He turned to see 2 sentry guns placed, guarding the multiple parts.

"Oh shit!" Jeremy shouted as he ducked out of the way before they began firing. The sentry guns fired at the table Jeremy was ducking behind.

[Security Office]

A security guard had her name tag, with the name Sylvia written on it. Her outfit was a bit baggy on her, and she had long blond hair. She had taken the job so that she could pay off her debt to her landlord. Sylvia had her feet on the desk, with a smug look on her face.

"Ha, I didn't think the animatronic would actually MOVE. Well, it was the 1st day on the job, if it's anything like the urban legend then it wouldn't get hard until later." Sylvia whispered to herself. A small beeping sound came from the monitor, setup to notify if something is going wrong. Sylvia opened up the monitor, checking out the cameras. When she checked the 3rd Party Room camera, Sylvia was shocked about what see was witnessing.

"H-holy shit! What the hell!?" Sylvia shouted as she grabbed a flashlight and ran to the 3rd Party Room.

[3rd Party Room]

Jeremy saw as the light finally turned off. He sweat a bit, knowing the security guard had seen what is going on. He heard footsteps, and turned to see the light of a flashlight coming near. He saw as Sylvia turned the corner, and noticed the sentry guns stopped firing. He peeked up, and saw the sentry guns slowly turn towards Sylvia. Jeremy ran from his cover, trying to save her.

"Duck!" Jeremy shouted. Sylvia turned towards Jeremy, blinking in confusion. The sentry guns began firing, and Jeremy quickly tackled Sylvia to cover.

"W-wow! Th-" Sylvia said before she looked down at Jeremy. He had several bullet wounds on him, and he began leaking oil.

"Oh god... don't worry! I've held... once I stop those guns." Sylvia whispered into Jeremy's ears. Sylvia peeked above the table, and saw an emergency shut-off button. She looked down at her flashlight, knowing she only had a single chance for this.

"Please don't miss..." Sylvia said to herself as she jumped from cover and threw the flashlight. Time seemed to slow as Sylvia watched the flashlight go towards the button. The flashlight smacked the button, and the sentry guns stopped firing. The guns began receding back into the ground. Sylvia looked down at Jeremy, thinking of a way to fix him.

"Jeremy!" A voice came from the hallway. Sylvia turned towards the doorway, and saw Flare run into the room.

"H-huh? Who are you?" Sylvia asked confused. Flare knelt down to Jeremy, looking at his gunshot wounds.

"There's not enough time for that, grab Jeremy and come with me." Flare said, waiting for Sylvia's response. Sylvia looked down towards Jeremy, and nodded. She took Jeremy's arms, and dragged him with her. Flare guided Sylvia into the Parts & Service room.

[Parts & Service]

Sylvia was shocked as to why there was no camera within this room. The room was mostly fine, but it had this strange musky odor to it. Jeremy was set on the table, still slightly bleeding out oil.

"C-can you fix him? He may die..." Flare asked.

"I think so, my older brother taught me!" Sylvia exclaimed. She looked around for parts, and found a few to fix the wounds. She then looked around for parts to fix the power core.

"Do you think you'll be able to fix him?" Flare asked Sylvia. Sylvia turned towards Flare, with a grin on her face a several old parts.

"Of course! You're lucky too, if those shots were more direct on his core it wouldn't be barely functioning, or functioning at all in that matter!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Sylvia began to attempt fixing Jeremy's core, replacing the damaged parts with the older ones. She then took the parts out with the bullet holes, and refilled Jeremy with oil. She put the power core back into place, and flipped Jeremy's switch.

"Done!" Sylvia exclaimed. At first Jeremy didn't begin powering on. Soon though, the power core began powering him up.

"U-ugh... what happened...?" Jeremy said as he sat up on the table. He looked right at Sylvia, and his eyes widened, in surprise and something else.

"H-hey, it was a bit blurry back there for me, who are you?" Jeremy asked as he jumped back to the ground.

"Oh I'm Sylvia!" Sylvia said.

"Sylvia? Hmm, that name seems familiar..." Jeremy said.

"Oh, perhaps you know my older brother! Mike Schmidt." Sylvia replied.

"Mike!? You're his sister!?" Jeremy said in shock.

"Actually, I'm one of 3 of his sisters." Sylvia said.

"Oh yea... he talked about you a lot..." Jeremy told Sylvia.

"Mhm! He says that I'm his favorite sister because I like everything he does! Animatronics, cars, hell, even the Arizona Cardinals!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Huh, usually brothers and sisters have nothing in common." Flare said.

"Yeah, we're closer than his girlfriend is to him!" Sylvia said happily.

"Do you not like his girlfriend?" Jeremy asked.

"No... it means that we can't hang out as much... I wanna be just like him when I become 23 in 3 years!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Oh, the parts..." Flare said.

"Those? Ah, I grabbed them before we left, they felt too new to be here." Sylvia replied.

"Let me look at them..." Jeremy said.

"Sure thing!" Sylvia said. Sylvia went and grabbed the 5 parts, and showed them to Jeremy. Jeremy studied the parts, and had a huge grin on his face.

"Wow! Do you know what this means?" Jeremy said.

"What?" Flare asked.

"Uh, I don't really know." Sylvia said.

"We can bring Foxy back!" Jeremy exclaimed, holding up Foxy's head, chest, and legs. Flare grinned, while Sylvia was still confused.

"We're getting one step closer to saving them all!" Flare said, getting out a strange lighter, and dropping it onto the table.

"What is this?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a phantom lighter, the only way you can bring them back. DO NOT lose it. Without it we can't bring any of them back." Flare said.

"So, where are we going?" Jeremy asked.

"There's only one place where we can bring them back, follow me." Flare said as he began guiding them to the Safe Room.

 **Ooo, so they found all the parts to one of the animatronics, more specifically Foxy. What will happen? What does Jeremy feel about Silvia? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	3. Ch3: The Phantom Circle

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! To be honest, I nearly forgot about it. Before the fun fact, I was wondering something. Maybe at the end of each chapter, I can give you bits and pieces of the game I want to make? It's totally up to you if you want to know.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Flame is a megalomaniac, while Swift is a pacifist. I have the definition of megalomaniac if you don't know what it means.**

 **Megalomaniac(noun): A person who is obsessed with their own power**

[Safe Room]

Flare guided Jeremy and Sylvia into the Safe Room, closing the door behind them.

"I can't let the other phantoms see me helping you, you guys may not fight me but me on the other hand..." Flare told them.

"Why, can't you fight them?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, you try fighting 30 animatronics all at once." Flare replied.

"Ok, I see your point." Jeremy said.

Sylvia was sitting on a chair, trying to take in what is going on. She shifted a bit, feeling very uncomfortable about this.

 _"His name is Jeremy... why does that sound so damn familiar?"_ Sylvia pondered.

Sylvia jumped as Jeremy spoke to her, "Hey, is something wrong?"

"U-uh nothing's wrong, just... trying to process what the hell is going on." Sylvia stuttered. Jeremy was curious, but decided to let it go.

"Alright, while I'm doing... whatever this is... I'll have Flare over there explain to you what's going on." Jeremy pointed at Flare, who was studying the phantom circle he was attempting to recreate.

"W-why can't you explain?" Sylvia asked, strangely calm.

"Trust me, Flare knows more about what's going on than I do." Jeremy answered. Flare grinned, and looked up from the phantom circle he had seen the other phantoms create.

"I think I've got this figured out!" Flare exclaimed, as me motioned Jeremy to come over to him.

Jeremy walked over, carrying Foxy's parts, and stood besides Flare. Jeremy starred down at the circle, which has some striking similarities to a summoning circle.

"What... is this thing?" Jeremy asked.

"It's called a 'phantom circle', it's like a summoning circle, but with distinctive abilities." Flare replied.

"So what does it do?" Jeremy said.

"What the phantom circle does is provide a passageway to the realms, this can let our friends repossess their bodies, "Flare explained, "It's powers are unknown, but I have heard rumors from the phantoms that it can cause many things to happen, including the end of the world..."

"Damn... so it's powerful." Jeremy said.

"Very." Flare said.

They both stared down at the phantom circle for a long period of time. They both felt the extreme power that the phantom circle was emitting. Sylvia was too far away to feel the power it emitted. Jeremy looked at Flare, and Flare nodded at him. Jeremy connected the parts to Foxy, and laid him down in the dead center of the phantom circle.

"Ok, make the lighter emit its light, then place it right on the center of Foxy's chest. Then we stand back and let the phantom circle do it's power." Flare guided Jeremy.

Jeremy took the lighter out of his pocket, and stared at it for a moment. The wisps coming from it was astonishing to Jeremy, pondering how exactly it was able to do this. Jeremy attempted to make a phantom flame come out of it, and on the 7th try he succeeded. Jeremy watched as the lighter was burning him, but he felt no pain coming from it. He was even more astonished than before.

"Jeremy! Don't let it mesmerize you!" Flare shouted.

Jeremy snapped out of it, shaking his head in dismay. He dropped the lighter onto Foxy's chest, and Flare noticed something Jeremy couldn't see.

"That was eas-" Jeremy was saying before he was knocked down onto his feet. Flare took his katana out, and stared right at the phantom before them.

"Phantom Foxy..." Flare said.

"Did ye really think I'd let ye go through with this! I was watching ye, carefully. Once I saw ye enter this room, I knew something was wrong. I WILL NOT GO BACK TAH THAT HELLHOLE!" Phantom Foxy snapped back, prepared to fight.

"You really think you can win? Especially without your hook?" Flare taunted, pointing out the arm where Foxy's hook would've been.

"Tah hell with that! I won't let ye beat me!" Phantom Foxy shouted in a screech.

"F-Flare? What's going on!?" Jeremy yelled out as he backed up against the wall.

"Don't worry! Just an old phantom fox scared to go back where he came from." Flare said, trying to anger Phantom Foxy more.

"Oh, yer going tah f*cking pay fer that!" Phantom Foxy shouted as he was about to charge. Phantom Foxy attempted to move, but couldn't.

"Hmph, your arrogance screwed you over, didn't it?' Flare said as he pointed towards a portal behind him. Phantom Foxy turned around, and saw his normal self.

"N-no!" Phantom Foxy shouted as he tried to get away. Jeremy finally was able to see Phantom Foxy, who was making himself invisible to Jeremy.

"P-please! I don't want tah go back!" Phantom Foxy begged, but to no avail. Foxy smirked, and grabbed Phantom Foxy by the neck.

"Get out o me world!" Foxy shouted. He smashed Phantom Foxy down onto the ground, and then threw Phantom Foxy down the portal. The portal then vanished, and Foxy sat down with a huge sigh of relief.

"Foxy!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Ha ha, hey there Jeremy," Foxy replied, he then turned his head to look at Flare, "Where have ye been? We haven't heard from ye in 3 days."

"I know, I've been looking around for a those days, I wasn't even able to get the lighter until yesterday." Flare replied.

"Well, at least we can get tah a start," Foxy said, looking at the phantom lighter Jeremy was holding, "Hey Jeremy?

"Yes Foxy what is it?" Jeremy asked.

"Do ye think I... I can hold on tah the lighter? I-I'll be careful with it." Foxy said, almost noticeably without suspicion.

"Uh... yea maybe for a day or two." Jeremy said as he gave Foxy the lighter.

"Thank ye! Now lets go look fer parts!" Foxy exclaimed as he left the room with Jeremy.

Flare looked at the sweat coming from Foxy while they were leaving the room. He picked up on what little suspicion that was on Foxy's voice.

And he did not like it one bit.

 **What a dramatic spot to end this off at. What exactly is Foxy planning? What will happen to the lighter? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	4. Ch4: Foxy's Secret

**Hey everyone! I would tell a joke, but it's not very humerus. Oh well, guess I wouldn't want to hear one tibia honest. Bone puns aside, I might add in small details about the game I want to make. I'll try one today and see where it goes from there. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 ***Hah, you're learning kid.**

 **\- Sans**

 **saNS WHAT THE F*CK GO AWAY**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: There was going to be an OC that was based off of my cat, but he was removed a few days before I 1st did Dark Rising.**

[Decaying Hallway]

Foxy and Jeremy went down a hallway, looking out for any parts obviously laying around. Foxy had sweat coming down from his back. Jeremy took notice of this and stopped him.

"H-huh? What is it Jeremy?" Foxy asked.

"Are you alright? You seem all nervous and shaky, are you feeling well?" Jeremy asked. Foxy paused for a moment to catch his breath. He cracked a small smile, and looked at the phantom lighter.

"Yeah Jeremy, just been thinking about something." Foxy replied.

"Thinking? About what?" Jeremy said.

"If... if we're going tah be able to bring them back..." Foxy said quietly. Jeremy grinned, and patted Foxy's back.

"We're going to get them back, no need to worry Foxy." Jeremy said happily.

"God I hope we can..." Foxy said as he turned to another hallway, "I'm going tah go down this way, ye can continue on that way Jeremy."

"Alright, be careful though, there's traps all around here." Jeremy warned Foxy as he continued down the hallway.

Foxy sighed after Jeremy left, and sat on the ground. He looked at the phantom lighter, knowing what he has to do with it sooner or later.

"I don't want tah do it... but... i don't want those two tah be hurt..." Foxy whispered to himself.

"Foxy?" A voice came from the side. Foxy jumped up and pointed his hook at the person. He lowered his hook once he realized that it was just Sylvia.

"Oh... sorry fer that." Foxy said.

"Uh, are you alright? You're a lot more jumpy than Mike had said." Sylvia said.

"Y-yea... don't ye worry about me, just try tah find some parts ok?" Foxy told Sylvia.

"Actually, Flare said that it's better if I watch the cameras, so that I can help if a trap is set off." Sylvia replied.

"Hmph, just make sure that you don't talk to anyone. ANYONE." Foxy said sternly.

"W-what?" Sylvia asked.

"Just... ye can talk tah us, just don't talk tah any other people besides Mike." Foxy told her.

"Sure thing! I guess..." Sylvia replied as she went towards the security office.

Foxy sighed as he started down the hallway, _"Thank god that I didn't f*ck that up..."_ Foxy thought as he went into a room.

[Old Show Stage]

Foxy went into the old show stage and more specifically, his old Pirate's Cove. He felt the curtains. beginning to decay from misuse.

"Man..." Foxy said as he entered the cove, knowing exactly what's inside...

[Flashback]

 _Foxy was staring at the mysterious man, angry at him for what he has done. Foxy was strapped onto a table, with various parts on a second table._

 _"Yer not going tah get away with this! I know this family! They're find a way to stop ye!" Foxy shouted angrily. The mysterious man chuckled, and grabbed the saw blade._

 _"You know, you're always my favorite Foxy. I'll cut you a deal." The man said as he began to cut off his legs. Foxy screech in pain, looking towards the phantom world, where Phantom Foxy was waiting for the dismantlement to be done._

 _"I'll never make a deal with ye!" Foxy snarled at the man._

 _"Oh Foxy, you want Chica and Mangle to be safe, right?" The man said. He stopped slicing, and took out several needles of electrostatis(Animatronic poison). Foxy's eyes widened, and tried to get out of the harnesses._

 _"What the f*ck are ye getting at!?" Foxy growled._

 _"There's going to be this... ancient artifact called a phantom lighter." The man said as he injected electrostatis into Foxy's body. Foxy suffered in agony as the electrostatis flowed throughout him._

 _"A-and w-what do ye n-need me fer?" Foxy said weakly._

 _"I want you to get me that lighter. And destroy it before my very eyes. Then you'll get Mangle and Chica back, call my name when you find it." The man said as he put a machete to Foxy's neck._

 _"W-what's y-yer name t-then?" Foxy said with the last bits of his strength._

 _"My name, is Clyde. And don't you forget it." Clyde said as he quickly snapped Foxy's head off._

[Pirate's Cove]

"I-I've got it Clyde..." Foxy said quietly into a duct. He heard a rushing sound come from below. Foxy just barely jumped out of the way as a hatch rapidly opened up. Clyde was standing there, having a stern look at Foxy.

"So, where's the lighter?" Clyde said in a serious tone.

"I've got it right..." Foxy said as he reached for the lighter. He felt nothing but air, and began to panic, "It... was right here..." Clyde had an angry look on his face. He pushed Foxy to the ground, and grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't play games with me fox, I gave you the easiest spot to find your body, as well as the easiest trap to disable." Clyde said as he threw Foxy onto the ground, cracking the floorboards.

"I-I had it though..." Foxy said in dismay.

"Well go get the damn thing again. Or else." Clyde said as he jumped back down the chute, with the hatch closing itself.

 _"Where the hell did it go?"_ Foxy pondered as he walked off of the stage.

[Safe Room]

Jeremy burst into the safe room, carrying various parts. Flare jumped, and shook his head sighing.

"Jesus Jeremy don't do that." Flare said.

"Sorry, but I've found more parts! We can get Flame, Exo, and Toy Bonnie back!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Great job Jeremy, now lets get to work." Flare said, holding the phantom lighter in his hands.

 **That was a completely unexpected twist, wasn't it? Will Foxy be able to get back the lighter? How did Flare take the lighter from Foxy in the 1st place? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Genre?

I already said that it's going to be an RPG did I not?

Story?

Since I can't use nearly anything with FNaF in this story, I've made some huge changes with it. It's mostly due to that I want this game to be completely unique as well. I'll explain the story after I say the characters, which'll be in the next chapter if you guys want me to continue giving bits and pieces of this game.


	5. Ch5: Dual Traitors

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! About the game, I guess I can say small little details about it. I probably won't do details every chapter though. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: The name Flame has is not actually his real name. Ever since Flame was betrayed by his old crew, he has not remembered his real name, and only uses Flame as a nickname.**

[Hallway]

Foxy ran down the hallway, looking around for the lighter.

"Come on it has tah be here..." Foxy whispered as he saw the spot where he was talking with Jeremy earlier. Foxy searched the ground to see if he could spot the lighter. He spent a few minutes, and ended up searching in vain.

"Damn it!" Foxy shouted in frustration. Foxy kicked the wall, and sat on the ground. He sighed, and reached in his other pocket. He took out a handle of a cutlass, and looked at the bottom of the hilt. Foxy had engraved pictures Chica and Mangle into it while he was still inside of the phantom world...

[Phantom World - 4 days ago]

Foxy leaned against the side of the wall, engraving something into it. He looked up, seeing Mangle and Chica together, trying to fruitlessly find a way out on their own.

Foxy sighed, and muttered under his breath, "I hope I can save ye two... I don't care about the others, just ye both... me girlfriend and the other fox..."

"Foxy? What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind Foxy. Foxy jumped up, and sighed in relief about who it was.

"Damn it Flare! Did ye need tah frighten me like that!?" Foxy snapped quickly. Flare cracked a tiny smile, and looked behind him.

"Come on, the others haven't see you for a week. Why are you seemingly... hiding from them?" Flare asked. Foxy remembered what Clyde had told him. He shook his head, and turned away.

"It don't matter tah me. They won't forget me." Foxy replied. Flare was a bit suspicious about everything. Why is Foxy staying away from everyone? He's usually never away from everyone more than a day, let alone an entire week. Foxy even avoided the question completely.

"Uh Foxy, that didn't real-" Flare was saying.

"Just go!" Foxy snapped at Flare, startling him. Flare stepped back a couple steps, trying not to anger Foxy any more than he already had.

"Uh... I'll just..." Flare said as he turned to go back to the group.

 _"Foxy is never like this... how strange..."_ Flare thought.

 _"Heh, maybe he's hiding something?"_ Darkus suggested.

 _"No no no, Foxy wouldn't try to hide something from us... would he?"_ Flare asked, in doubt himself.

Flare continued on to the group of others. Freddy was trying to keep everyone calm, Bonnie was comforting Toy Bonnie, and Marionette and Mech were trying to make a plan.

"Hey Flare!" Flame shouted from somewhere high above. Flare looked up, and saw Flame on top of the highest tower in the area.

"Flame what the hell are you doing!?" Flare shouted back.

"I'm gonna be doing something I saw in a video game once! Just look at the hay pile!" Flame yelled at Flare. Flare looked and saw a hay pile near the tower. It took a few seconds for Flare to process what the hell Flame was talking about, and it suddenly clicked to him.

"Wait Flame that doesn't...!" Flare tried to warn Flame, but it was too late. Flame had already jumped down, and landed into the hay pile, a soft crashing sound heard from within. Flame soon weakly wobbled his way out, just to fall right in front of Flare's feet.

"I... didit..." Flame said as he passed out.

"Oh he's done another stupid thing hasn't he?" Swift said as she came from behind Flare and sat next to Flame.

"Yeah... at least it wasn't as bad as when Flame set himself to a zombie apocalypse mode..." Flare said.

"Oh yea that time was real bad..." Swift replied as she lightly kissed Flame on his forehead.

"How does he manage to be so calm about whats going on? Everyone is in a panic while Flame's just doing stupid things like this?" Flare asked.

"I don't really know... once he had said 'just let everything go and have a little fun', but I don't see how that'll keep anyone's spirits up." Swift responded.

"Huh, Flame is just Flame I guess." Flare said. Swift sighed, while ruffling Flame's large fluff of hair near the top of his head.

"Yeah but he's my Flame..." Swift said with a bright grin. Flare smiled at Swift, and looked up.

"We need to get out of here... before it's too late..." Flare said, sighing deeply.

"I know but... we can't until Jeremy is awoken..." Swift responded. Flare noticed that Marionette and Mech were motioning him to come over. Flare got up, and looked down at Swift.

"Looks like they want me." Flare said.

"Go see what they're talking about. It's not like you really need to be watching Flame all the time." Swift said softly.

"Ha, don't count on it." Flare replied as he began walking towards Marionette and Mech.

"Mari, Mech, what do you need?" Flare asked.

"We think that we've got a way to wake up Jeremy." Marionette said.

"What? You think I can wake him up?" Flare asked curiously.

"Yes, we've been thinking about this and if everything's setup right..." Mech said.

"Then it'll wake him up! We're 95% sure that it'll work in the correct conditions." Marionette said as he explained the plan.

[Hallway]

Foxy heard voices come from down the hall, and quickly stood up.

"W-who's there?" Foxy said across the hall.

"Foxy? Is that you!" A voice came echoing back.

"Uh... yeah! And who's this?" Foxy shouted back. Foxy watched as Jeremy and Toy Bonnie came from behind the shadows.

"BonBon!" Foxy exclaimed happily.

"It's nice to see you again buddy!" Toy Bonnie said as she went up and hugged Foxy.

"Ha, you two were never friends before." Jeremy said.

"We talked a lot while we were trapped in that phantom world Jeremy." Foxy said as they went out of the hug.

"Hey Jeremy, you can go ahead and look around, we've got a few things to catch up on." Toy Bonnie suggested.

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea, maybe Toy Bonnie has some things to say." Jeremy said as he happily went along. Toy Bonnie waited until Jeremy went out of sight, and turned to face Foxy.

"I thought you would've had the lighter by now Foxy come on! I want my best friends back here and I bet you'd want your girlfriend back." Toy Bonnie said harshly. Foxy's ears dropped and he looked away.

"I know... it's just that Flare must've taken it from me when I wasn't looking. I mean, Jeremy isn't stealth so who else would it be?" Foxy said. Toy Bonnie smirked, and had Foxy look towards her.

"You're lucky that I snagged it off of him when he wasn't paying attention; leaving it on the table, not the best idea I'd say." Toy Bonnie said as she threw the lighter into Foxy's hands.

"Wow..." Foxy said as he stared down at the lighter.

"Now come on! We have some friends to save." Toy Bonnie said as they both began running towards the Pirate's Cove.

 **Double plot twist! Two plot twists within one chapter? damn, new record. Why would Toy Bonnie also betray the others? Will Foxy and Toy Bonnie succeed before the others come to stop them? We won't find out until next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Things!

Characters?

So like I said in the last chapter, I can't have anything FNaF related in this game, because I want it to be unique. That also means that I can't do anything protected by copyright. That includes simple recolors, like a pink Freddy. However, there's 13 characters, including ones that you already know, that will be in this game:

Ones in this series:

Flame  
Swift  
Mech  
Flare & Exo (If they'll let me of course)

Newer ones:

Kain  
Erinc  
Tobias  
Reeve  
Majusck (It's like magic... GET IT!?)  
Zan Tor  
Joseph  
Chelsea "Star" (Just Star for short)


	6. Ch6: Pressured

**Hey everyone! What do you guys think of the 3rd story so far? I'd like to know. ...well there was nothing really to talk about so... lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Swift believes that she's seen either Exo or Flare a long time ago, but isn't completely sure on that. The moment was vague to her, as there was a lot of fog when she escaped the partial toy animatronic factory with the assistance of her own friends and two outsiders.**

[Safe Room]

Flare waited as Jeremy came back with some more parts. Flame was sitting in a dark corner, while Exo was just looking at his rusted knife.

"Man... I'm gonna have to get a new one don't I?" Exo said as he tried scrapping the rust off.

"Well, maybe if you had a scabbard li-" Flame was saying.

"Yes because I can get a scabbard for a knife attached to my arm." Exo said sarcastically.

"Whoa man, what the hell's wrong with you!?" Flame shouted angrily. Exo sighed and looked up to the ceiling.

"Are we really going to be able to bring them back? All of them? It seems doubtful that we can..." Exo told Flame.

"What's up with everyone? We're all going to be fine! There's no point in worrying if there's nothing to worry about in the first place!" Flame snapped.

"Now guys..." Flare said.

"What's up with everyone? What's up with everyone!? You really think that everything is fine!? We can have some of our friends trapped in that damned place forever! What if that was Swift!? What would you do then!?" Exo shouted at Flame.

"You want to go!? You want to f*cking go!?" Flame shouted back as he took his sword out of the scabbard.

"Bring it!" Exo yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Flare snapped at them both. Flame and Exo looked right at Flare, a little shocked. Flare doesn't usually act like this.

"Do you guys really think... that petty fighting is going to fix ANYTHING!? Well it F*CKING WON'T. All you're doing, is wasting precious F*CKING time we need to save them! Exo, snap out of it! You're letting the pressure of the situation get to you! Flame, stop acting like a DAMN child! You have things to F*UCKING worry about too!" Flare ranted off at them.

"F-Flare..." Exo said quietly.

"Damn dude..." Flame muttered to himself.

Flare sighed and looked away, "You guys need to snap out of it. While you're both arguing back and forth at each other, our friends... they're all stuck in that phantom world. You're wasting precious time that we can't afford to waste. Yes I know that you want to let things off your chest, yes I get that this may be driving you insane, but we can't let it take control of us..."

"But if we don't let it out... it would just build up to hate..." Flame responded.

"Maybe... maybe we can let our emotions explode at times, but we can't dwell on it for long... right?" Exo added on.

"Yeah... that can work... but..." Flare said.

"But what?" Flame asked.

"But don't do it around each other. It'll just cause another pointless fight." Flare finished.

"That's probably the best idea..." Exo agreed.

"So, rant by ourselves then?" Flame asked.

"Yes, we'll just... rant to ourselves." Flare said.

The door swung open, and Jeremy was there carrying several parts. He carefully placed them on a table to be sorted out.

"I've got more parts! ...but why aren't you guys helping?" Jeremy asked.

"Didn't Bonbon come with you?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, but she went with Foxy." Jeremy replied.

"And where's Sylvia?" Flame asked.

"She went off back to the office I thi-" Jeremy was saying before the door opened and knocked Jeremy to the ground. Sylvia gasped and knelt down to Jeremy.

"Oh my god are you hurt?" Sylvia asked.

"Ha... nah I'm fine swe- er Sylvia." Jeremy stopped himself from saying sweetie. Sylvia's eyes widened and she blushed a little bit.

"Um.. heh... good to know..." Sylvia said as she backed into a chair and fell into it.

"Geeze those two are klutz near each other." Flame said. Sylvia got back onto her feet and smiled slightly. She turned to Flare with a part.

"I found a part in the office! I think you may know who it is." Sylvia said. Flare looked at the part, and he quickly smiled.

"Oh my god! It's my last part!" Flare exclaimed.

"Wow, wouldn't of thought to look in the office." Flame said.

"I guess this man wasn't expecting me to talk to you guys huh?" Sylvia said.

"Great! Now we need the lighter!" Flare said as he he went to get the lighter out of a cabinet. He opened it up wide, and shrieked as he turned around.

"What?" Exo asked.

"Is something wrong?" Jeremy and Sylvia said at the same time. They both edged themselves closer to each other.

"Did something hap-" Flame was about to ask.

"The lighter! It's gone!" Flare said in fear.

"Who... could've taken it?" Sylvia asked. Flare looked around the cabinet, and grabbed a handful of light blue hair.

"Maybe this will tell us..." Flare said darkly as he showed the others the blue fur.

 **Well, looks like they found out who stole the lighter! What's going to happen to the lighter? Will they take it away from Bonbon before it's too late? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Story?

So before I begin, I'm saying that this is what'll be said at the beginning of the game. Voice-acting is a possibility, but it's not guaranteed. To explain, this is one of the character narrating a cut-scene.

A longish time ago, 1945 to be exact, 8 mysterious orbs appeared on the Earth. They were called the Fensona orbs, and had incredible magical powers. Back then those hundred years ago, they believed that they were going to end World War 2, but one month after their appearances, the war ended, with no assistance from the orbs what-so-ever. Cold War? Nothing. The War on Terrorism? Had no part in it. The 3rd World War, commonly known as the Lonic War? Still nothing. Now it's 2065... and only recently have we discovered what its purpose was. 2 months ago, a strange, godlike object appeared near Mars. now it's only the distance of 5 moons away from Earth. We call this being, Ambrose. The orbs are being collected in a mercenary group, the group I work for in fact, called Arkus. We only have one, the Ice Fensona, but we can't rest now. A traitor, a comrade of ours named Kain, has stolen the Fensona, attempting to escape us. Our bosses have sent my group, Alpha-Echo-Foxtrot, the best of the best may I add, to stop her. We only have to get through the other traitors helping her...


	7. Ch7: End of the First Day

**Hey everyone! My internet isn't working so I'm writing this on my phone, so expect that I may have a few typos. Anyways, let's get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: I don't know about you guys, but I imagine animatronics as partially robotic, partially human like, & partially animal like.**

[Hallway]

Flare, Flame, Exo, & Jeremy were running down the hallway. They stopped to try to figure out exactly where Foxy & Toy Bonnie went to.

"Damn… where the hell did they even go with the lighter?" Jeremy asked.

"I have a better question, how the hell do we know that it's them!?" Flame asked.

Flare looked at Flame with a serious tone, "Ever since he has came back, I saw that he's hiding something from us. As if he's planning something…."

Sylvia appeared from behind the corner, whistling to herself.

"Eh? Who are you?" Exo asked.

"Oh, my name is Sylvia! I'm assuming that you're friends of Jeremy and Flare here?" Sylvia responded. Flare tensed up, and looked up at a clock. The clock was broken.

"Wait, why are you out of the office? We need you to keep an eye around the place!" Flare said. Sylvia smiled slightly.

"Oh, it's 5:55, I stop work in 5 minutes." Sylvia responded.

"This isn't good…." Flare said as he stared at the others.

"What isn't good?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem with the time?" Exo added. Flare sighed, knowing what will happen.

"Guys, the man put something into the chip, something to stop you guys from doing anything during the day." Flare said.

"What do you mean?" Flame asked.

"I mean… that you're going to be disabled at 6 AM." Flare replied.

"What!?" Jeremy said, very annoyed.

"I can't do anything about this even if I tried…" Flare said as his hand went right through Jeremy's body, "I know exactly where he put the chip, but I can't take it out for you guys until we get that lighter back."

"So…. we're going to be turned off?" Jeremy asked.

"Exactly." Flare told them.

"Can't I take the chip out of them for you?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm afraid not Sylvia. You see, this man purposely inserted the chip to where if you do the wrong movements to take it out, the chip will send an electrical impulses to kill whoever the chip is in. That's why I have to do it, because I know precisely how to do it." Flare explained.

"I guess it's soon time for us to sleep right?" Flame asked.

"I suppose it is." Exo responded.

"I need to go, so that I can tell Mike about what's going on." Sylvia told them.

"You do that, and make sure that man isn't following you too." Flare said.

Sylvia nodded and started out of the building. Flare turned and looked at the others. Jeremy nodded, feeling the chip forcefully powering him down.

"Guess we've done all we can today, right?" Jeremy said before he down.

"Ha, guess so" Flare said as he watched them finally power down.

[Mike's House]

Mike was watching as Toy Flame was playing around with a smaller animatronic, about 5 animatronic years old.

"So tell me again, how aging work for you guys?" Mike asked.

"Oh, we're usually made as a small endoskeleton, which grows up to a certain point. In special occasions our endoskeletons are built as an adult size, such as Swift and I." Toy Flame explained. Wolfie came into the room, looking rather gloomy.

"Hey Wolfie, is something wrong?" Mike asked.

"No, well…. it's just that, what if we don't ever see our friends ever again?" Wolfie asked. Mike frowned, and patted Woflie on the back.

"Trust me, if I know them then they'll be back! Take my word for it." Mike assured Wolfie. Wolfie looked over at the small animatronic and chuckled.

"You wanna know something Mike?" Wolfie said.

"Sure, what's up?" Mike asked.

"Usually when a new young animatronic gets made, they choose their parents, as well as what animal they'll be from one of the parents. But Talia choose both." Woflie said.

Talia was a young animatornic, with a strange mix of wolf and lion. She had a wolf ears & snout, but her claws and feet were like a lion. Her tail was the strangest, starting out as a wolf tail and ending like a lions tail.

"W-where's the p-paywents I choose?" Talia asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh…. Don't worry sweetie! They'll be back! We've just be having…. difficulties lately." Toy Flame said.

"But the-y'll be here soon, right?" Talia asked.

"Of course! Heh… be lucky that you started out as a child, I was made like this…" Toy Flame said as her ears dropped down. Talia felt that Toy Flame was sad, and had an idea.

"M-maybwe I can help you wit that!" Talia exclaimed. Toy Flame blinked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Toy Flame asked.

"I can twy to give you a childhowd!" Talia said happily.

"What? Nah, I don't really need-" Toy Flame was saying.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Talia said happily. Toy Flame smiled and ruffled Talia's fluff of fur.

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid!" Toy Flame said as she stood up, bringing Talia up to her shoulders.

"Don't worwy! I won't!" Talia exclaimed as they both went outside.

"Aww, isn't Talia just a precious child?" Wolfie said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mike said.

The door opened up, and Mike and Wolfie turned to see who it was. Sylvia put her hat on the table, and smiled.

"Mike! I'm back!" Sylvia exclaimed as she embraced her brother in a hug.

"Ha ha, nice to see you haven't changed from that job." Mike said as he hugged Sylvia tightly.

"It was weird today, a bunny named Jeremy and a few others were there." Sylvia said.

Mike and Wofie had a glance at each other before they turned back to Sylvia.

"So he's finally awake…." Mike said as he cracked a smile on his face.

 **I bet you weren't expecting a few things in that chapter, were you? What's Mike going to say about this news? Will they be assumed that everyone will return? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Weapons?

Each character will have a unique set of weapons they can use, with the partial exception of 2.

Flame(Swords & Katanas)*

Exo(Arm knife things?)

Flare(Swords & Katanas)*

Swift(Dual Knives & Daggers)

Kain(Guns)

Erinc(Giant Hammers)

Tobias(Crossbows)

Reeve(Talons)

Mech(Gauntlets)

Zan Tor(Handmade Claws)

Joseph(Machetes)

Star(Microphones)

*: Flame and Flare have very little swords/katanas that they both can use. Flame mostly uses swords while Flare mostly uses katanas.


	8. Ch8: Fritz Down

**Hey everyone! I am back with yet another chapter! ...yeah I've got nothing to talk about this time so lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Yo, this guy has some plans for an UnderTale fic, ya dig? Well, I'm going to Grillby's.**

 **\- Sans**

 **saNNSSSSSS!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Mike's House]

Mike was on the phone, calling Fritz. Wolfie was watching as Mike attempted his 7th call.

"Come on pic up the damn phone..." Mike said frustrated.

"Uh Mike?" Wolfie asked. Mike put his hand up to stop her from talking.

"Fritz is currently unavailable at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. Beep!" The phone said to Mike.

"Damn it... alright Fritz if you ever get this, then come to my place. Fast." Mike said before he hung up. Mike clearly was disturbed about something.

"Mike? Is something wrong...?" Wolfie asked as she put her hand on Mike's shoulder attempting to comfort him. Mike quickly jerked his shoulder to get her hand off of him.

"Fritz always answers his phone... usually within 3 calls..." Mike said as he pondered why Fritz wasn't answering his phone.

"M-maybe he bought a new phone? He probably didn't have the time to tell you." Wolfie said.

"Huh, I suppose you could be right..." Mike said as he sighed and put his phone on the kitchen table. Wolfie was thinking of something to try to ease Mike's mind off of things. Wolfie then gleamed, and went into the living room. She grabbed a PS4 controller, and looked back towards Mike.

"Hey! Maybe some PlayStation 4 will make you feel better!" Wolfie said. Mike chuckled, and grabbed another controller.

"Come on Wolfie, you know the PlayStation 5 came out last year, 2019 right?" Mike said. He grabbed a PS5 controller, and powered on the console. Wolfie grinned, and grabbed another PS5 controller.

"I bet I can beat you in Black Ops 4!" Wolfie exclaimed as they inserted the disc on the top of the console. A glass case flipped open from the inside of the console, and secured the disc in place.

"Hah! You're on!" Mike said as he started making a class.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria - Outside]

There was a truck delivering something into the pizzeria. The truck belongs to a company that doesn't wire animatronics, leaving their personalities determined by the owners. Fritz was holding some binoculars, looking towards the truck. He sees a newer model animatronic, a sort of canine. He zoomed in on the animatronic, and noticed that it had no power core.

"Strange... an animatronic made with no power core? What is this man planning?" Fritz whispered to himself. Upon closer inspection, the animatronic seemed to be another wolf. It had a greenish-blue fur color, and looked like it had been made to overtake multiple animatronics at once.

"This doesn't seem good... maybe he had that custom built, for the sole purpose of stopping any attempts at saving our friends..." Fritz said. The truck began moving, going towards Fritz's direction. He switched the windows on his car from no tint to limo tint, so that he can't be seen. The truck drove by, not seeing who was within the car.

"Alright, time to see what the hell is going on..." Fritz said as he opened up his car door. He picked up his gun, an AN-94, "Haven't shot this thing outside a shooting range before..."

Fritz started going towards the entrance of the pizzeria. He went inside, and felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Damn this place has gone to shit. Probably cause that man can care less about this place..." Fritz said to himself as he continued inside. He walked past the doorway, and a trip wire was triggered. Fritz looked up, and saw several explosives coming down towards him.

"Oh shit!" Fritz shouted as he dove behind cover. He heard the bombs explode, and debris flew around his. He looked back, and saw total destruction where the doorway used to be.

"Damn, whoever this guy is really didn't want anyone to come inside..." Fritz said as he continued forward. He unknowingly dropped his phone, and a red fox grabbed it after he had left. The phone began ringing, and the fox started ringing. Mike was on the line.

"Sorry mate, but I can't let ye leave this place..." The fox said as he declined the phone call and hid away in the shadows.

Fritz was in the office, trying to find the deed to the pizzeria. He opened up the cabinet, and saw that it was empty. Every place it could've been in was empty.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Fritz said as he leaned against the desk. His hand slipped, and he pressed a button. Fritz jumped as several screens appeared around the office, showing off every trap and whether or not if it was active. He looked at the entrance, and saw that the trap he had activated had 2 more uses out of it.

"This place is a total deathtrap..." Fritz whispered to himself. He looked at one trap, named FOXY_PARTS. He seemed suspicious of its easy to stop design.

"Why would Foxy be the easiest trap? Foxy trap? What does that even mean?" Fritz said as he turned to see Foxy & Toy Bonnie standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello there... Frisk." Foxy said.

"Foxy! Aren't I glad to see you!" Fritz exclaimed as he walked closer to them.

Foxy did a fake smile as he got closer to Fritz as well.

"It's great tah see ye mate!" Foxy said as he kept a hammer behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" Fritz asked.

"Oh nothing i-" Foxy was saying before Clyde came from behind.

"Foxy, why haven't you neutralized this man?" Clyde said.

"Y-you!" Fritz shouted as he raised his gun up. Clyde chuckled and had an evil grin on his face.

"Ha, shocked to see me?" Clyde taunted Fritz.

Foxy looked at Toy Bonnie, feeling guilty about what he has to do.

"I don't want tah do it..." Foxy said.

"Come on, will this make you?" Toy Bonnie said sweetly as she kissed Foxy. Foxy backed up a bit, and smiled.

"That'll do it me bunny" Foxy said as he turned to Fritz with a dark expression. Fritz was shocked about what was going on.

"F-Foxy... you..." Fritz struggled to say.

"Things change Fritz... I'm sorry fer this..." Foxy said as he lifted up the hammer and smashed Fritz across the face. Fritz fell to the ground, dropping the AN-94, hitting the ground unconscious. Foxy noticed that Fritz's phone began ringing for the 7th time...

 **I need to stop with all these plot twists. Anyways, why is Foxy cheating on Chica? Why is Toy Bonnie cheating on Toy Freddy? What will happen to Frisk? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Strongest Weapons?

Each character will have one weapon that is their strongest weapon. It'll go Weapon(Character). The only character that this rule doesn't apply to is Exo.

Armageddon(Flame)  
Ballistic Knife & Keiser(Exo)*  
Grand Shogun(Flare)  
Cross-scissor Kinves(Swift)  
LPR-50(Kain)  
Heavy Annihilator(Erinc)  
Bloodlust(Tobias)  
Devil's Talons(Reeve)  
Trident Gauntlet(Mech)  
Staff of Ultimate Element(Magisck)  
Red-Tempered Claws(Zan Tor)  
Inferno Machete(Joseph)  
Cerberus Microphone(Star)

*- This rule doesn't apply to Exo, because he has two different types of weapons, ballistics, which are knives that are shot, and CQC(Close Quarters Combat) which is self explanatory.


	9. Ch9: The Tank & Bonding

**Hey everyone! I have created an Undertale fanfic for you guys to read. If you love Undertale as much as I do, then be sure to check it out whenever you want. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Phantom World]

Flare was waiting besides a fountain, looking around to see if anyone was there. He looked up at the clock tower; the time had read 10:30 PM. He sighed, stood up and looked at his katana.

 _"Darkus, everyone should've met here by now, where are they?"_ Flare said.

 _"I don't know, do you think we should search around?"_ Darkus suggested.

 _"Hmm I really don't know. It's only been 5 minutes, maybe they're late?"_ Flare told Darkus.

Flare heard heavy footsteps from a distance, coming towards him. He turned and looked around, but saw no one. He took his katana out, and looked around.

"Who's there!" Flare shouted out. His voice echoed throughout the square, and he felt a chill go up his endoskeletal spine. He felt the ground shaking harder, as if something was closing in on him. He turned around, and a big fist punched Flare into the walls of a church. Flare struggled to get back up, and he took a glance at what had attacked him. His eyes widened, 'The Tank' was back, and even bigger and deadlier than before.

 _"No way!"_ Flare said in shock.

 _"It's back... but how?"_ Darkus whispered. Flare finally got back to his feet, supporting himself with his katana.

 _"Now I know what they were hiding from..."_ Flare said as he limped over into cover.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Clyde was smiled, as he was looking at Fritz, strapped into a mind controlling chair. Foxy and Toy Bonnie were stared at their friend, holding each other close by their side.

"Fritz..." Foxy said as he saw Fritz struggling to control himself.

"W-what's he doing in that chair?" Toy Bonnie said worried.

"Oh, you guys remember that big problem you faced before? I believe it was called 'The Tank'?" Clyde began explaining.

"Y-yes, but what does that have tah do with anything?" Foxy said.

"Well, I recreated that tank thing and made it nearly impossible to defeat. But there was one issue, a human had to be inside in place of a power core. So this man, Fritz, is being used to power up 'The Tank'. It's in the phantom world, to try to stop your friends from finding a way out I didn't intend to happen." Clyde finished.

"W-what!? Yer not going tah let all our friends out!?" Foxy said angrily.

"No no no, I just don't want them out ahead of time, do you understand?" Clyde told Foxy. Foxy looked concerned, then nodded his head.

"Good, now leave me be for the moment. I just need to make sure that the one named Flame isn't already out. That one will cause issues in my plan..." Clyde said to make them leave.

"F-Flame? He's already back in our world..." Toy Bonnie said.

Clyde suddenly clenched his fists and turned towards Toy Bonnie. He came up close to her, and looked her dead in the eyes.

"He what!?" Clyde said, obviously very pissed.

"D-don't ye worry! He hasn't really done anything wrong." Foxy said. Clyde went over to Foxy, and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted Foxy up, slightly choking him. Clyde then threw Foxy to the ground, cracking the tiles on the floor.

"We can't let him come over here! He's going to cause a lot of issues when I'm trying to bring back your two friends! God damn you two are useless... make sure he never comes over here to the cove, you hear me!?" Clyde shouted. Foxy felt his neck, and slowly got back up. He blinked several times in fear, then shook his head and nodded.

"I-I'll make sure he never comes here boss!" Foxy exclaimed.

"You better not, or I'll make the rest of you life as horrible as possible, and cut to nothing if you f*ck this up!" Clyde threatened. Foxy gulped, and quickly nodded his head. Clyde sighed, and turned his back to Foxy and Toy Bonnie, "Now leave my presence, and make sure Flame never comes in here!"

Foxy nodded as both him and Toy Bonnie quickly exited the Pirate's Cove. They both began heading towards where the others are all disabled, and grabbed Flame.

"What are we going to do Foxy?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Trust me, I know exactly where tah put Flame." Foxy said as they both began carrying Flame over into the Parts & Service room.

[Outside Mike's House]

Talia, with the help of Toy Flame, had setup up a bunch of the games she plays with her friends. Talia smiled, and carefully placed the final piece of a set.

"Okay! I thwink we're done awunt Toy Fwame!" Talia said happily. Toy Flame slightly frowned, and grabbed a doughnut from a box they she bought.

"Well... I'm not exactly your aunt Talia. Hel- heck, we're not really related at all to be honest." Toy Flame said.

"Youw're based off of my daddy, wight?" Talia asked.

"Uh... yeah but-" Toy Flame replied.

"Then youw're my awunt!" Talia exclaimed happily. Toy Flame smiled, and hugged Talia.

"Yeah, I guess it does!" Toy Flame said. Talia sat down, and sighed. Toy Flame frowned as she noticed that.

"Hey, what's wrong little niece?" Toy Flame asked.

"I wanna be owder soon, I don't like tawking like this!" Talia said sadly as she frowned slightly.

"Don't worry, once your endoskeleton grows more in the next year or so that'll go away!" Toy Flame said as she ruffled Talia's fur fluff.

"I hope sow" Talia said. She suddenly jumped back up, and ran up to a ball.

"Hewre's a bawl! I usually pway with it when I'm ouwt hewre!" Talia said. She kicked the ball at Toy Flame, and she chuckled.

"Silly, I know what a ball is!" Toy Flame said as she kicked it over to Talia. They kicked the ball back and forth to each other. Talia was enjoying herself, but Toy Flame not so much. Toy Flame's ears drooped slightly, and Talia took notice.

"Aren't you feewling it yet?" Talia asked.

"No... this doesn't feel like childhood..." Toy Flame said.

"Hmm... maybwe there's something else we can dew!" Talia said. They both tried several things, but none of them managed to give Toy Flame any sort of childhood experience. After an hour, they had ran out of options to try out. Toy Flame and Talia sat at the curb, both eating a doughnut.

"Ugh... nothing seems to work..." Toy Flame said sadly. Talia's heart dropped from hearing those words, and she hugged Toy Flame.

"I'm sowry for failing you awunt Toy Fwame..." Talia said as a few tears started streaming from her face. Toy Flame quickly noticed, and lifted Talia up in the air playfully.

"Aww don't you worry! At least you tried! It's the thought that counts. And it was very sweet of you to do this all for me." Toy Flame said softly as she let Talia down on the ground.

"Rweally? Youw're not mad at me?" Talia asked.

"No sweetie, I don't have a reason to be mad at that sweet little face of yours!" Toy Flame said as she gave Talia's forehead a little kiss.

Talia smiled, and gave Toy Flame a big hug.

"I lowve you awunt Toy Fwame!" Talia said happily.

"I love ya too sweetie." Toy Flame said as she hugged Talia back.

The door suddenly opened wide, and Mike was staring at Toy Flame and Talia. They both stared back at Mike, wondering why he came out.

"Guys... we have a HUGE problem!" Mike said as he rushed the two animatronics inside of the house.

 **Aww, this little bonding scene made my heart all warm and fuzzy. IT'S CUTE AND YOU CAN'T DENY IT. Er anyways, what's the problem that Mike is talking about? Will the others be able to save Fritz? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	10. Ch10: The Message

**Hey everyone! I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I'm gonna be graduating next year, & I've got to decide on a college to go to soon. I also need to get a license, and my dad is going to make me get a checking account at the bank. Anyways, you're not here for a life story right? So let's start this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Mike's House]

Mike grabbed the door and closed it behind himself, Toy Flame, & Talia. He locked the door & grabbed his phone off of the table.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Toy Flame asked.

Mike signed and slide the phone across the table to Talia. She picked it up, & began reading the message.

 _So… looks like your friend wanted to save these pitiful animatronics. Did you really think that I, Clyde, would be easily defeated? I've got his phone right here, do you think it went well? I've got your friend here, being forced to control a new version of that monster animatronic. I call it, Tankris. You've got some nerve to try to thwart my plan, but now I've got a way to prevent this kind of mistake to happen again. You see, I've bought this extremely expensive military animatronic, costing almost all of my current money. If you dare to try to attack my base of operations again, then you'll pay the consequences. I won't let anything stop me from achieving my ultimate goal. I will revive him… by the powers of those animatronics, & make him a god…._

Toy Flame blinked in disbelief. Bring him back? Toy Flame shivered at the thought.

"This is way worse than we thought…." Toy Flame said in fear.

"We can't even do anything about it… or we'll..." Mike whispered.

"T-oy Fwame? What gowng on?" Talia asked.

Toy Flame hesitated for a moment, not wanting to tell Talia.

"N-nothing's wrong Talia, don't worry, aunt Tame is here for you…" Toy Flame said as she gave Talia a big hug.

"Awunty Tawme, what's gowng on? Talia asked, crying a little.

"Don't you worry don't you worry child…." Toy Flame began as she let go of Talia, "Just don't… I'd hate it if you worry about this…"

Toy Flame looked over at Mike & motioned him to follow her into another room. Mike blinked, & nodded. He then went into the kitchen, waiting for Toy Flame.

"Now Talia, Mike & I are going to have a little talk ok? In the meantime, go & play with Wolfie sweetie." Toy Flame said as she rubbed a tear off of Talia's face. Talia nodded slowly, and began walking to Wolfie. Wolfie noticed, & quickly jumped up from the couch.

"Aw yeah! I finally get my time with Talia!" Wolfie exclaimed happily.

Toy Flame walked into the kitchen, and saw Mike holding a beer in his hands. He looked up to Toy Flame, and smiled.

"Do ya want to drink some beer?" Mike asked.

"You know we can't get drunk like that." Toy Flame replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh yes… I forgot." Mike said as he grabbed a syringe from the cabinet. He put a dose of beer into the syringe, and closed the cap. He then handed the beer syringe to Toy Flame.

"Thanks Mike," Toy Flame said as she grabbed the syringe and injected it into herself, "I can't deal with all of this stress… it's wearing me down knowing we can't do jack shit to help our friends…"

"So that's why you're drinking like me eh?" Mike asked.

"Yeah…" Toy Flame said as she grabbed a 2nd syringe and filled it with beer. Mike nodded, and sighed as he took a gulp of the beer.

"It's a difficult situation, knowing we can't do anything to help…." Mike said.

"I'm even more worried about Talia, she has the ability to force her endoskeleton into its adult form, but I want her to keep her childhood…. I wouldn't want her to sacrifice it…." Toy Flame told Mike.

"What makes you think she'll sacrifice her childhood?" Mike questioned Toy Flame.

"I've taught her, as well as others, that if you have to sacrifice anything for someone else, then do it. With that knowledge, she would sacrifice her childhood, even if it were save only one animatronic…." Toy Flame explained.

"Damn… especially if it was Flame or Swift…." Mike added.

"Exactly. I want her to have the childhood I could never get…" Toy Flame said in a sad voice. Her ears drooped just from thinking about what could happen. Mike was pondering on what to do to prevent Talia from forcing herself into an adult endoskeleton. An idea hit his head, and he grinned.

"We'll leave Talia here, with Wolfie, so that she won't ever sacrifice her childhood endoskeleton!" Mike exclaimed.

Unknowing to Toy Flame & Mike, Talia was listening to their conversation through the wall. Wolfie got extremely tired after having Talia for a minute, and went asleep, allowing Talia to come over to the door. She frowned, and felt unhappy. She did feel useless already, and hearing what they had said made her feel even more worthless.

"I-I wanna hewlp… brwing mowmy and daddy bawk…." Talia said as she slumped herself against the wall.

"I wabt two see how it was wike… for Awunt Toy Fwame…"

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria - Parts & Service]

Flame was chained up against the wall. There we're chains against his legs and arms. More chains surrounded his neck, and his feet were strapped into metal cuffs connected to the ground. Flame's ears jerked up as he heard sounds coming from the distance. He slowly raised up his ears, and weakly opened his eyes.

"W-what's t-that….?" Flame asked himself. He looked at his own body, seeing that he was sliced at by a hook, most likely Foxy's.

"That motherf*cking traitor… I'll have his head cut clean off of my sword…" Flame growled as he tried moving. The chains stopped him, and he snarled.

"Huh, they remembered the animatronic constraining room hidden in the Parts & Service eh? Well this can't f*cking stop me…." Flame said quietly. Flame started pulling himself away from the wall with the chains. The wall began to have small cracks flow throughout it.

 **It seems that the situation gets worse doesn't it? I also put in a bit of foreshadowing if you can find it. What will Talia do? What's going on in the pizzeria? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Battle System:

So how this works is that you can have up to 5 characters in a party. The battle system works as a bar, known as the action bar, fills up. Once this is full, you get to do an action. When you get into a random encounter or a boss fight, you'll have various options to choose from.

Attack - Attack an enemy of your choice

Defend - Doubles defense & magic defense stats for 1 turn

Magic - Uses magic available to the character

Summon - Summons a powerful being

Unite - Once all characters in a unite attack has their action bar filled, they all perform a devastating attack together

Fusion - 2 or more characters combine together to boost all stats

Action Magic - These special magics adds an additional command to be used in a fight


	11. Ch11: Exo vs Foxy & Toy Bonnie

**I feel like total shit right now ugh. I think I have the flu. Also, I'm putting this up today because it was waaaaay too late to upload it yesterday. As in it was 10 PM.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Based off of strength, Swift is the weakest animatronic in this series, with 'The Tank' as the strongest animatronic.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Foxy & Toy Bonnie were standing guard at the Pirate's Cove, making sure no one got inside. They heard noises coming from the hallways.

"Stand yer ground BonBon, we can't let them get inside." Foxy commanded. Toy Bonnie nodded as she readied a knife in her hands. Foxy sharpened his hook against the wall, sharpening it to a fine point. They saw as Flare & Exo entered the room.

"What do you think you're doing here?! Why do you have the damn lighter?!" Flare said angrily.

"Yer never going tah understand why, and yer never going tah get past me!" Foxy growled at them.

"Exo, you've got to just stall them, for enough time." Flare said quietly.

"Don't worry, I will make sure they never pay attention to what's behind them." Exo said as he readied his hand knife.

"I don't want tah fight ye…." Foxy said, trying to convince them not to fight.

"Do you really think you don't want to fight? I've seen what the hell you've been doing in the phantom world." Flare said.

"W-what!? How do you…?" Toy Bonnie said nervously.

"'The Tank', if I don't recall, was in there? I looked at it, and saw something very wrong…" Flare said angrily.

"You've been helping him haven't you? Why else would Fritz be controlling it, by force might I add." Flare growled.

"Damn it…" Foxy said in frustration.

"I thought I could easily beat it, but noticed as it was able to predict my moves very easily. Only one of our own would know my moves. And once I pieced the parts together, this was the only solution." Flare explained, making Foxy angrier the longer he spoke.

"What makes ye even think that it was Fritz in there!?" Foxy growled.

"What makes me think that? Well how about this, I was watching you the entire time you knocked Fritz out during the afternoon. I followed you, and saw what you have done to Fritz…" Flare said. Exo blinked, completely shocked about what Foxy and Toy Bonnie have done.

"W-what? No, they couldn't of done that r-right?" Exo said as he stared into Foxy's eyes. Foxy sighed, and closed his eyes.

"H-he's right laddie… but… I did it fer a reason…" Foxy said.

"What reason huh?! To stop your family from ever coming back!? Is that what you wanted?!" Flare snapped at Foxy.

"N-no laddie, ye'll never understand why…" Foxy said as his ears drooped.

Toy Bonnie had about enough of this. She took her knife, and threw it at Exo. Exo quickly dodged, and stood his ground.

"Enough of this bullshit, I'm getting tired of this." Toy Bonnie said as she took out another knife.

Exo looked at Flare, wondering what to do next. Flare motioned Exo to continue stalling them, and Exo nodded.

"I guess I have no choice but to take you down." Exo said as he charged towards Foxy. Foxy jumped up, and kicked Exo into the ground. Exo groaned, and quickly swung his knife arm into the air above him. He was able to cut a small wound on Foxy's foot. Toy Bonnie began running towards Exo, and raised up her knife. Exo jumped up to his feet, and grabbed Toy Bonnie by the arm. She hesitated, and this gave Exo enough time to react. He threw Toy Bonnie into the wall, causing various cracks to appear around her body. Oil leaked out of Toy Bonnie's wounds, and she attempted to get back up. Exo took a quick glance to the entrance. He saw as a mostly cloaked Jeremy, by some of Flare's abilities, was almost into the Cove. Exo turned around and was quickly tackled to the ground by Foxy.

"Ha! Ye never should've let yer guard down!" Foxy boasted as he raise his hook up into the air. Exo rolled out of Foxy's way, right as Foxy swung his hook. The hook got trapped into the ground, and Foxy attempted to pull it out.

"Look guys, I don't want to fight you…" Exo attempted to reason with them. It didn't work as Toy Bonnie quickly came from behind and smashed her guitar into Exo's side. Exo tripped and fell to them ground, completely stunned by the blow.

"Ha, I miss this old thing." Toy Bonnie said as she raised the guitar up to knock Exo out. Exo tried to get out of the way, but Toy Bonnie blocked one way, and Foxy blocked the other.

"Ha ha ha, no escape fer Exo." Foxy said as he waited for Toy Bonnie to crush Exo's body with the guitar. Toy Bonnie kept staring down at Exo. She couldn't kill him, no matter how hard she tried. She had known Exo for a decent amount of time, and something was stopping her from dealing the killing blow.

"I-I can't…" Toy Bonnie said as she dropped the guitar to her side.

"W-what are ye talking about?!" Foxy snapped at Toy Bonnie.

"I-I can't kill him Foxy! He's our friend, w-why would I kill a friend?!" Toy Bonnie shouted as she glared into Foxy's eyes. Foxy was growling, seeing the unwillingness in Toy Bonnie's eyes to kill. The ground suddenly started shaking violently. Everyone stared towards the Pirate's Cove. They knew all too well exactly what that meant.

 **Oh snap! What's going on in there? What will happen next? We won't find out until the next chapter! Also, sorry if this was a short one, I was completely drawing a blank over what was going to happen in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Music?

So of course, every game must have music right? I've been thinking of several ideas, but nothing can be guaranteed until the full story concept is finished. I do have titles for certain battle music's though!

Default Battles(Battles that happen most often):

Random Encounter

Decisive Battle(Boss battles)

Panic Attack!(Timed boss battles)

Special Battles(Battles with certain bosses or conditions):

Pet Encounter!(Pet battles, and yes there's gonna be a pet system)

Shades of Purple(Guess)

Warfare(Civil War Giant Side Quest)

Into The Abyss(Underwater Battles)

Fensona(You need to battle against the Fensonas to get their support)

Terror(Crazy Lab's Boss Battles)

Protect the Earth(1st Part of Final Boss Battle)

Last Stand(2nd Part of Final Boss Battle)


	12. Ch12: Broken

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! I know I've missed last chapter, but that's mostly due to me not having any ideas anymore. I've also made a WattPad of the same name so I can port my stories over there. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: The strongest based off of speed is Flame, & the weakest based off of speed is Freddy.**

[Pirate's Cove]

Clyde was about to finish the ritual to recover Mangle and Chica. He heard creeping in the background, and he turned his head to look. Clyde saw as the curtains of the Cove was slightly moving, and he grabbed his shotgun laying on the table.

"Who the hell is in here!?" Clyde shouted as he aimed the shotgun up. Jeremy was hiding behind a crate, and he heard the shotgun fire at the barrel next to him. The barrel exploded into several pieces.

"Come out and fight! Stop being a coward!" Clyde shouted as he aimed towards the crate Jeremy was hiding behind.

Jeremy tried inching away from the barrel to the wooden wall. Clyde pumped his shotgun, and steadied his aim. He fired, exploding the crate into pieces, as well as hitting Jeremy's left arm. Oil leaked out of the wound, and Clyde smirked.

"D-damn it..." Jeremy said as he clutched his arm.

"You're not getting away alive son." Clyde said as he pumped the shotgun a second time. Jeremy looked to his left, and saw various cutlasses and daggers. To his right, there was ropes and a flintlock pistol.

"You know, I'm not really into a mood to fight you so..." Jeremy said as he sneakily picked up a cutlass.

"Bullshit! Why else would you have come into here?" Clyde shouted as he aimed the shotgun.

Jeremy swiftly rolled towards Clyde, with Clyde attempting to shoot Jeremy but missing. Jeremy did a maneuver that disarmed Clyde. He then backed Clyde into a corner of the ship, and put the cutlass up towards Clyde's neck.

"Ha, you didn't expect that now did ya?" Jeremy said tauntingly.

"Hmph, you may be smart, but there's much move you need to know." Clyde said.

Jeremy stood, dumbfounded on what Clyde meant. He raised up the cutlass up high to deal a critical blow on Clyde. He ended up getting the cutlass caught in some rope, and his eyes widened as he looked at Clyde. Clyde smirked, and picked up a 2x4 as Jeremy struggled to get the cutlass out of the rope. Clyde raised the 2x4, and smashed Jeremy right in the stomach with it. Jeremy cringed in pain, and he fell to the ground. Jeremy held his stomach, coughing up oil as he tried getting back to his feet. Clyde smashed Jeremy's back with his elbow, and Jeremy fell fully to the ground.

"Ha, you really didn't think about where we were, did you?" Clyde began, "We're on a god damn ship! You would never raise a sword high into the air because of the ropes!" Clyde chuckled, and took a syringe from his belt.

"You never had this inside of you, but I believe your friends has a... vivid memory of it." Clyde said as he held the syringe close to the label, which read "Electrostatis".

Jeremy spit at Clyde's feet, and Clyde kicked Jeremy's head upwards. Jeremy was flung onto his back, and groaned in pain.

"I... can win!" Jeremy shouted as he tried getting up, wiping the oil off of his lips in the process.

Clyde swiftly went around Jeremy, and injected the electrostatis syringe into Jeremy's back. Jeremy turned to punch Clyde, but he felt an extremely sharp pain course though his body. Jeremy knelt to the ground, unable to stand.

"W-what the hell is this!?" Jeremy said angrily as the pain persisted through him.

"Ha, it's like a poison to you guys, weakens you as well as hurts you internally. A newly crafted poison to stop dangerous animatronics in 2017." Clyde explain with an evil laugh at the end.

"Y-you bastard..." Jeremy said as he weakly managed to stand fully.

Jeremy was shaking all around; he was struggling with the potency of the electrostatis. Jeremy clutched his fists, eyes blazing with anger.

"I... won't... let... you... defeat me!" Jeremy shouted as he began to rush Clyde. As he was about to reach Clyde, the ground began shaking violently. It knocked Jeremy off of his feet, while Clyde clutched a crate to stay standing.

"Ha! You're too late! The destruction ritual is almost complete!" Clyde said with a sinister tone.

"D-destruction ritual?" Jeremy said worried.

"Ah yes, the ritual to destroy the phantom lighter. I needed to bring two of your friends back to accomplish it, but it is completely worth it." Clyde explained, laughing maniacally.

Jeremy let a small growl emit from his throat, and he got back up to his feet. He ran at Clyde, attempting to take him out. Clyde sidestepped Jeremy, and stomped his foot onto Jeremy to both stop and injure him.

"You're really still trying? After it's completely pointless?" Clyde said, and he grind his foot into Jeremy's back. Jeremy screeched in pain, and tried escaping Clyde's foot.

"Jeremy!" A voice shouted from behind.

Clyde turned around in confusion. He was suddenly decked in the face, being launched slightly into the, crashing and breaking into several barrels, A hand reached out to help Jeremy up. Jeremy grabbed the hand, and was lifted up. Jeremy's vision was blurry, both from oil loss and the electrostatis. He couldn't make out the person who had helped him.

"Jeremy! Are you ok? It's me, Exo!" Exo said. Jeremy shook his head, and he leaned to the side of a barrel. Flare came from behind, and took a quick glance at Jeremy.

"Shit... he's been poisoned..." Flare said as he saw the paleness of Jeremy's metallic hands.

"Poisoned? But how? We're animatronics after all." Exo said, a bit worried.

"I know but... the government were developing an animatronic poison to stop us in 2015, but it wasn't fully done until 2017." Flare said as he bit his lip.

"We've got tah stop the ritual! I've made a huge mistake!" Foxy came from behind, along with Toy Bonnie.

"If you've only knew the bigger picture of what you've done..." Flare said as he looked into Foxy's eyes, "It's too late Foxy! The ritual's done, and now... the phantom lighter is destroyed..."

"Oh no..." Toy Bonnie said as she covered her eyes with her ears. The group wandered into the room of the ship where the ritual have taken place. They saw the room completely thrashed, and the phantom lighter was completely broken in half. It faded away seconds after the group entered the room. Chica and Mangle were disoriented, trying not to fall over.

"Chica! Mangle! Yer ok!" Foxy said as he was about to hug Chica. Chica pushed his away, obviously very angry.

"What have you done!?" Chica shouted at Foxy.

"D-did I do something wr-" Foxy was saying.

"We were so close to finding a way out of that phantom world! So close!" Mangle shouted as she punched a crate, breaking it into pieces.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Foxy said.

"I even told you about our plans! How can you be so ignorant!" Chica said, turning away from Foxy.

"I-I screwed up..." Foxy replied, his ears drooping down.

"Foxy... I can't do this anymore..." Chica said, crossing her arms. Foxy looked up, and his eyes widened.

"W-what are ye saying?" Foxy said, fearing what will happen.

"You've been ignoring me for the longest time... and I'm sick of it. We're done!" Chica said as she ran out of the room. Foxy held his hand up towards the room's door frame, completely shocked.

"Chica..." Foxy said as tears fell down from his eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Foxy stood there, feeling the world end around him.

"I'm sorry..." Foxy whispered to himself.

Mangle walked past Foxy, purposely throwing her tail over Foxy.

"I would've done the same thing, you damn bastard..." Mangle said as she followed her friend to help her.

Mangle pushed aside another animatronic, who was clearly angry as well. He had chains and pieces of wall strapped to him.

"Flame?" Flare said.

"Did you really think these chains will keep me out?" Flame said, staring cold blooded into Foxy's eyes.

 **Oh my. The phantom lighter is broken, Chica and Foxy's hearts are broken, and now comes in Flame. What's Flame going to do to Foxy? Will they find another way to save their friends? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	13. Ch13: Flame vs Foxy 3

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't really been updating the last couple of Tuesdays. I don't know, I just haven't been really inspired and or motivated to do this anymore lately. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: The strongest based on endurance is Foxy, while the weakest is Flame.**

[Old Show Stage]

Flame inched towards Foxy, already beginning to take his sword out.

"You are going to pay for everything that you've done..." Flame said.

"Laddie wa-" Foxy was trying to say.

"Shut your yap! I'm done trying to reason with you! We're all done trying to talk to you! Betray us!? Why the f*ck would you!?" Flame snapped at Foxy.

"I-I thought I was doing the right thing..." Foxy replied shakily.

"Well look at us now, does it look like you did the right thing?!" Flame shouted at Foxy.

Flare, Exo, Toy Bonnie, and Jeremy were all watching this happen.

"They're going to fight again..." Flare said as he studied their movements.

"Sh-should we stop them?" Toy Bonnie asked in a worried tone.

"No, let it happen. Flame won't stop pestering Foxy otherwise." Exo answered.

"We just have to stop it... if things get bad..." Jeremy added.

Flame had his sword pointed at Foxy, he forcefully smashed his back into the wall. It injured him slightly, but the impact caused the chains and fragment of wall on his back to break into pieces. Foxy's eyes widened as he was sharpening his hook.

"I don't want tah fight ye... I don't want tah fight anyone anymore!" Foxy pleaded as he pointed the hook towards Flame, preparing it just in case.

"It's too late for that now, isn't it traitor?" Flame said in a dark tone.

Flame quickly bolted towards Foxy, and swung rapidly. Foxy managed to parry the blow, and slice at Flame's chest. The chain-mail armor fell off of Flame, rusted from it not being used for a long time. Underneath, Flame had his black t-shirt. Foxy continued to block hits, and managed to counter once, knocking Flame off balance. Foxy took this opportunity to swing at Flame again, and he slashed at Flame's legs. They started leaking out oil, but Flame seemed numb to the pain.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Flame asked in a masochistic way.

Foxy blinked as he was suddenly lunged into the air. Flame grabbed a hold of Foxy's head, and threw Foxy into the ground hard. Foxy's head cracked, and his neck broke slightly. Foxy struggled to get up; the head wasn't vital like the power core, but it does give them coordination. With Foxy's neck broken, his hand-eye coordination is completely off. Foxy tried swinging at Flame, but he completely missed. Flame smirked and stepped back a couple steps.

"Come on fox, try getting me!" Flame taunted Foxy.

"Yer... doing this... fer no reason..." Foxy struggled to say as he attempted to back off himself, but only ended up tripping and falling to the ground.

Once Foxy got back up, he attempted to swing at Flame yet again. Foxy managed to give Flame a large gash, and Flame grit his teeth to stop himself from shouting out in pain. Large amounts of oil was leaking out of the wound, and Flame took his shirt off and wrapped it around the cut wound.

"Damn..." Flame said as he knelt to the ground from oil loss, "I-I'm not going to let you win this!"

Flame charged towards Foxy, and stabbed his sword deep into Foxy's stomach. Foxy's eyes widened, and he spit out a ton of oil. Foxy weakly grabbed his stomach, and leaned against the wall.

"P-please..." Foxy said with the last of his strength.

Jeremy sighed as he continued watching. He couldn't handle any more of it.

"Stop! They're going to end up killing each other!" Jeremy shouted.

Flare looked over at Jeremy for a second, and pondered about what he said.

"We need Foxy gone Jeremy, we won't stop it." Flare replied.

"W-what!?" Jeremy said in shock, he didn't believe what he had heard.

"Guys listen to him! This isn't going to only kill Foxy!" Toy Bonnie back up Jeremy.

"As much as I hate to agree with them, but we can't let this kill Flame too Flare." Exo said as he nodded towards Jeremy and Toy Bonnie.

Flare was thinking, not exactly sure what to do. He finally reached an idea, and turned towards the other 3.

"Fine, but there's going to be a different way in how things'll work for now on." Flare finally decided

"Like how?" Jeremy asked.

"You'll know once it's time." Flare began, "Now just stop the fight."

Jeremy and Exo quickly ran over to Flame while Toy Bonnie went to Foxy, to stop the two from fighting.

"Flame, you need to stop. At this rate..." Jeremy said.

"B-but I have to..." Flame was trying to say.

"Now's not the time for this Flame, we're wasting time like this." Exo cut Flame off.

"Because of him there is no time to waste! There's no time anymore at all..." Flame replied as his ears drooped.

"Flame... we'll find a way to get them all... trust us." Jeremy said.

Flame's breath faltered, and he knelt both knees on the ground.

"B-but I want her back now..." Flame said weakly. Jeremy and Exo stared at each other for a brief moment, and then looked back at Flame.

"So, that's why you're so aggressive?" Jeremy said.

"Because, you might never get Swift back?" Exo asked.

Flame weakly nodded, and tears began to roll of his face.

"I... I'm so damn scared..." Flame said as he wept into his knees.

 **So, that was a fun lil fight. What will Foxy's punishment be for him betraying everyone? Will they be able to save all of their friends? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	14. Ch14: Love Confession

**PHey everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a month. I've been in this thing called writers block. It's basically where you have zero ideas at all. But don't you worry! I'm back and bringing you yet another chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Jeremy was sitting alone in the Pirate's Cove. He was trying to see if he could fix the broken phantom lighter. He was starting to get frustrated with every failed attempt.

"Damn it! There has to be a way! Even if we don't have this lighter…. There has to be some kind of way…" Jeremy said disheartened as he threw the lighter through the curtains of the cove.

"Ow!" a female voice rang behind the curtains.

"Oh my gosh, is that you Sylvia?" Jeremy asked.

"Ha ha yeah…" Sylvia said as she pushes the curtains and say next to Jeremy.

Jeremy kept staring down at the ground, pretty much giving up all hope. Sylvia felt concerned, and patted Jeremy's back.

"Hey, I don't think I ever thanked you from saving me from that sentry gun." Sylvia said. Jeremy cracked a smiled, and put his hand behind his head.

"Oh you don't need to thank me!" Jeremy said with a grin.

"Jeremy, why have you been in here by yourself? It's been an hour since everyone basically panicked." Sylvia asked.

"I…. I've been trying to fix the lighter… but anything I tried to do failed…." Jeremy replied, his smile fading away.

"Hey, could you maybe let me see the lighter? I need got a close look at it." Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, but I threw it out there." Jeremy said as he pointed towards the curtains.

"Don't you worry, I'll go get it!" Sylvia exclaimed as she started searching for it.

Jeremy was examining Sylvia the entire time, and he felt his love for her grow a bit.

" _I love her… but how can I tell her without it being awkward?"_ Jeremy pondered.

Sylvia came back with the lighter, having a grin, "I found it!"

Jeremy smiled, and stared into her eyes, "Great! But why'd you want to see it?"

"Mike and I have an uncle who creates lighters, and could also repair them! If I could find out what kind of lighter it is, maybe he could fix it!" Sylvia exclaimed. Jeremy's eyes widened, and he had a huge grin.

"Oh my god Sylvia yes! I could kiss you right now!" Jeremy exclaimed happily. Once Jeremy realized what he said, he blushed slightly.

"You could what?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh n-nothing…." Jeremy said shyly.

"No I heard something, and you're hiding it from me aren't you?" Sylvia said to get Jeremy to tell her.

Jeremy sighed, and turned around.

"I-I love you Sylvia. I didn't want to say it to you but it's true! I've been in love with you since the moment we've met!"

Sylvia was in shock by what Jeremy had told her.

"Y-you love me? But why?" Sylvia asked.

"You're beautiful, you have an amazing personality! You are amazing in every way! You're also a badass!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"But Jeremy…. how can we be together? You're an anmatronic… and I'm a human… I wouldn't even begin to imagine what Mike would think…." Sylvia said.

"I was once a human too ya know…" Jeremy said as his bunny ears flopped down a bit.

"What…?" Sylvia asked. Jeremy sighed, not wanting to explain what had happened.

"Well, 6 years ago, we were fighting off a man named Vincent. He wanted to destroy the Fazbear Family." Jeremy said.

"Mike told me a little bit about that… didn't he come back a second time?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes he had," Jeremy answered, "Anyways, I was getting sick of fighting. I stormed out of the pizzeria, prepared to leave." Jeremy said.

"What did you do?" Sylvia said.

"Well, I actually had the car running, seconds away from driving away. Mike suddenly ran in front of my truck, preventing me from leaving." Jeremy said. Sylvia kept herself quite,wanting to hear more of the story.

"He convinced me to stay and fighting, and we began to go back into the pizzeria." Jeremy continued.

"I don't see what this has to do with you becoming an anmatronic…" Sylvia mentioned.

"Please, let me finish." Jeremy asked.

"Right…. sorry…." Sylvia apologized.

"Where was I? Oh right. When I opened the door, a bullet shot right through my heart, and damn it was painful as f***." Jeremy said.

"Oh my god…. who shot you?!" Sylvia asked.

"A friend of ours, who wasn't a friend at the time. His name is Mech." Jeremy said.

"How can you guys be friend with each other!?" Sylvia said angrily.

"We're not, be we have to behave or else." Jeremy said.

"So… then you were put into the suit?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, they did the 'Joy of Creation', so that I could be the animatronic. And now this is who I am." Jeremy said.

"Oh my god Jeremy…." Sylvia said as she hugged him. Jeremy was slightly crying, hugging Sylvia back. Sylvia looked up at Jeremy, and cracked a smile.

"You know what? I'll give you a chance. It's unfair what happened to you." Sylvia said, giving Jeremy a small kiss on his forehead.

"Y-you would?" Jeremy said happily.

"Yes, after all, you were a human right?" Sylvia replied.

Jeremy was squealing in his mind. He couldn't believe that he was able to get a date with Sylvia.

"In the meanwhile, I'll go talk to my uncle. Maybe you could set something up while I'm gone." Sylvia said as she left the room.

"Don't you worry Sylvia! I'll have the best thing ever!" Jeremy exclaimed.

" _Well shit, I've got to do something amazing for her."_ Jeremy thought as he went out to setup.

 **Awww, Jeremy's got a date with Sylvia. Will Sylvia be able to fix the lighter? Will Jeremy screw up the date? We won't find out until the next chapter! I how you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Ha ha I didn't forget about this! I actually in fact planned a lot more since the last time I told you about it.

Ultimate Attacks:

Each character has 8 ultimate attacks, each divided between 4 levels. The 1st tier of an ultimate is unlocked by kills, besides the 1st ultimate on level 1. The 2nd is unlocked by using the 1st tier a certain amount of times. For the 2nd their on the 4th level, an item is used to learn it.

I'll give an example of Flame's ultimate attacks.

Level 1:

X-slash (Default)

Slash Uppercut (6 X-slashes)

Level 2:

Absorption Cut (80 kills)

Deep Wound (4 Absorption Cuts)

Level 3:

Insanity Surge (300 kills)

Alpha Beam (5 Insanity Surges)

Level 4:

Inferno Roar (470 kills)

Armageddon (Armageddon item)

Some ultimates will do heavy damage, while others give status effects. I would like it if the creators of Flare & Exo would make their own ultimates, mostly cause I feel like I shouldn't be the one who makes them.


	15. Ch15: Lighter Hopes

**Hey everyone! I've been thinking, and I decided to completely remove the schedule of when I update this. It began feeling like a chore instead of something I want to do, and it sucked the joy out of it. Now that it's gone, I can update when I want to!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Note: Sylvia took advantage of her uncle for things, sorry I was halfway through writing this and didn't feel like adding a lil guilt trip before Sylvia went to her uncle.**

[A Small Tools Store]

A man was working on a lighter, fixing it back to it's former glory. He put the finishing touches to it, and set it down carefully. He smiled as he saw the lighter shine in the light of the light bulb. The man grabbed a bag from under his desk, and smoothly slide the lighter into a plastic bag. He sealed it, and used a special vacuum to suck the air out of the bag. He then wrote in the name Erik on the bag, so he could return it to the owner when they came back.

"Phew, 307 lighters done today." The man said with a hefty sigh. He heard a car arrive in the quiet parking lot, and looked out the window. He saw a family truck, and grinned. He slowly got up off of his tall chair, and went towards the door.

"Uncle James!" The person exclaimed as she opened up the door. She embraced James in a large hug.

"Ha ha ha, how have you been Sylvia, it's been a week now!" Uncle James said as he let go of her.

"Yea it has been a week hasn't it?" Sylvia replied, "How have you been?"

"I've been doing swell sweetheart, and you?" Uncle James asked.

"Alright I guess." Sylvia said.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Sylvia?" Uncle James offered as he went to a coffee maker, ready with just enough coffee for 2.

"No thanks Uncle." Sylvia said as she sat down in one of the lounge chairs. Uncle James poured himself some coffee, and sat next to Sylvia.

"So, what brings you here? Did something break again?" Uncle James asked.

"Well yes but…." Sylvia replied, shying away to avoid the answer. Uncle James raised an eyebrow, wondering what Sylvia wanted to say.

"Well what? Is something wrong?" Uncle James asked.

"I…. I don't want to feel like I'm using you uncle!" Sylvia replied.

"Using me? What do you mean?" Uncle James asked, slightly surprised.

"Well I've almost always came to you if Mike and I needed something fixed…." Sylvia muttered.

"You did?" Uncle James said. Sylvia nodded her head.

"I-I felt guilty about it, and decided to stop coming here…" Sylvia said with a sad tone. She didn't want to tell the truth to him.

"Oh sweetheart…" Uncle James said as he put his hand on Sylvia's shoulder, "You don't need to feel guilty about that." Sylvia looked up to her uncle, puzzled.

"I don't? But why?" Sylvia asked in confusion.

"Taking advantage of me or not, I wouldn't care about it either way sweetheart. I loved to spend time with you! It was a great time every time you came here to me. It made me think you never forgot your old uncle." Uncle James chuckled as he messed up Sylvia's hair.

"Hey! Stop!" Sylvia exclaimed playfully.

"Ha ha, you've always been my favorite." Uncle James said.

"I would never forgot you uncle, never ever!" Sylvia's childish side kicked in for a bit before she cleared her throat.

"So, what is it really that you came to me for?" Uncle James asked.

Sylvia puts her hand into her pocket, and took out the broken phantom lighter. She placed the lighter on the Uncle James desktop.

"I have this light-" Sylvia was beginning to say.

"My god this can't be real…." Uncle James said as he quickly examined the lighter, "This is a phantom lighter…. only 5 has ever been made…. how did you get your hands on this?"

"My friends… they need help…." Sylvia said, trying not to plead.

"Are your friends, like her?" Uncle James said a she took a remote. He pressed the button, and a secret door flipped. A snake animatronic was asleep, and Sylvia was shocked.

"How'd you get an animatronic?" Sylvia asked.

"The military was going to get rid of her, because she refused to kill anything." Uncle James replied.

"So things happened, and you got her from the military?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, and she's been here ever since." Uncle James answered. He flipped the switch, and the snake woken up.

"Jay, why'd you wake me up from my ssssslumber?" The animatronic asked.

"Sara, this is my niece Sylvia. She has one." Uncle Jame said.

"Ssssshe does?" Sara quickly slithered over to the desktop, "Damn, I haven't ssssseen one of these in awhile."

"Could you fix it? For my friends?" Sylvia asked.

"Yes, I can fix it in no time for you Sssssylvia." Sara said.

"Oh my god thank you!" Sylvia exclaimed. A bit of familiar fur dropped onto Sara's hands right before she grabbed the lighter.

"Wow… haven't seen that guy ever since our last meeting… before the military decided to try killing me…" Sara said.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" Sylvia said.

"Heh, can you say hi to Flare for me?" Sara asked.

 **Looks like Sara and Flare had some kind of history with each other. What had happened while Sara was in the military? Will the lighter be fixed? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Fusions?

There will be fusions in the game. 2 of the fusions have, or will be, in my fanfics. Hunter & Sol. The rest will be unique to the game. All fusions will have the property of increased stats. Also, if HP is lower than ¼, then the 2 party members in the fusion will be unfuse from each other.


	16. Ch16: The Date

**Hey everyone! I don't wanna do a schedule, but it seems to be the only thing that let's me keep on updating this. I don't know, what do you guys think?**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: I was bored one day and gave Flame & Swift full names. A*** "Flame" McKarlac & Christie "Swift" Anderson.**

[Pizzeria Roof]

Jeremy had set up a table, with a fancy covering on top of it. He made some food for them both, and kept it hot in a steel container. Jeremy also asked Flame to help in a way. He went over to the hatch to the roof to see what he brought with him.

"Flame?" Jeremy asked.

Flame turned around, carrying a small violin in his hands. "What is it?"

"Can you actually play any instrument at all?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry Jeremy! I…. Totally can." Flame said, looking as if he didn't lie.

" _I actually don't know but there's no one else here who can…"_ Flame thought as he smiled awkwardly.

"Uh… alright Flame." Jeremy said.

Jeremy stared up towards the sky, and saw the twinkling stars.

"Hey Flame, do you wanna know something?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, what is it man?" Flame said.

"I missed it when there was less buildings around here, before this place was popular. Before we got disabled, there were thousands of stars in the sky. Now there's only a couple hundred that I see…" Jeremy said.

"Yeah…. But what can you do? Things change, and we can't do anything about it." Flame replied. Jeremy looked at Flame, and sighed.

"I wish that it doesn't, I always loved stargazing with Mike and Foxy, I missed it when this was a rural place instead of urban." Jeremy said.

Flame frowned. He felt that things were wrong.

" _He's right…. Everything was great before those 5 years we were disabled by that man. Everything is now just horrible, even the streets are worse…."_ Flame thought deeply. Flame continued staring for what it seemed for 30 minutes. Jeremy didn't seemed bothered by this, but Sylvia came after the 30 minutes. Flame's thoughts were broken when he heard Jeremy shout at Flame.

"Flame! Where's the music?" Jeremy said. Flame snapped out of his trance and turned around. He saw Sylvia and Jeremy at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just in deep thought… about what you about the times…" Flame said sadly. His ears drooped slightly.

"Oh no Flame you're alright! I've only been here for 2 minutes!" Sylvia said to cheer Flame up a bit.

Flame grinned, and went over to the entranceway.

"I left the violin here, just gonna grab it." Flame said. Jeremy smiled, and looked towards Sylvia.

"So, did you get the lighter fixed?" Jeremy asked.

"It should be getting fixed right now, my uncle has this animatronic fix it." Sylvia replied.

"There's an animatronic at his shop?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea, her name is Sara. We don't really need to get into too much details." Sylvia said.

"Yeah, let's focus on this date!" Jeremy exclaimed as he grinned.

"So, what did you make for us? Assuming you made it." Sylvia asked.

"I have made this," Jeremy said he lifted up the silver platter, and spaghetti was on the plate, "I've made this spaghetti! I made it extra special for you."

"Wow! This looks amazing! Spaghetti is my favorite food too!" Sylvia exclaimed. Jeremy put some on her plate, and some on his own.

"I have someone that's going to play us some music!" Jeremy exclaimed as he looked at Flame. Sylvia looked too, and cracked a smile.

"Does he know how to play a violin?" Sylvia said.

"Um…" Flame was saying as he looked towards Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Flame sternly, telling Flame to lie.

"Yes! I can play the violin!" Flame said as he grabbed the violin and rang his fingers through the strings. It made a nice sound, and Sylvia was pleased.

"Wow, I've gotta say, you did really well Jeremy!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"R-really?" Jeremy asked.

"This is the best looking date I've been on." Sylvia said.

Flame took the violin, and strummed it a few times, similarly to the way he had before.

"So, I really want to get to know you Sylvia." Jeremy said. Sylvia thought for a moment, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, I've been going to college for a year now." Sylvia replied.

"Really? What are you majoring in?" Jeremy said.

"I haven't really decided yet." Sylvia finished.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two, while Flame was still doing the same strumming.

"Hey Flame, do you know any songs?" Sylvia asked.

"Wh-what?" Flame said a she pupils widened slightly.

"Yeah, play us a tune." Jeremy said as he crossed his arms.

"Uh…." Flame hesitated to answer their quesiton.

" _Shit… what am I gonna do?!"_ Flame said to Jordan.

" _Just… try something?"_ Jordan replied unhelpfully.

"Aha! I've got… a tune?" Flame said as he strummed at the violin. The violin made a couple screech noises, and Sylvia and Jeremy put their hands over their ears. Flame continued, thinking that he was doing well. It wasn't until he looked up to see how he was doing.

"Oh…" Flame said disheartenedly as he lowered the violin.

"Flame…. how about you go somewhere else." Jeremy said sternly as he looked at the hatch.

"All… alright…." Flame said as his ears drooped.

"Flame wait!" Sylvia was going to say before Flame slammed the hatch closed. Sylvia turned to Jeremy, angrily.

"What the hell Jeremy!?" Sylvia snapped.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jeremy said, slightly worried.

"You hurt his feelings! Of course you did something wrong!" Sylvia yelled at Jeremy.

"I…. I just wanted this to be perfect…." Jeremy said sadly.

"You didn't have to be rude! I love you but…. I can't be with you if you're like that!" Sylvia said.

"You…. love me?" Jeremy said as he looked Sylvia in the eyes.

"Well… yeah you big doof! This was amazing until you decided to be a jerk to Flame!" Sylvia said.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll go apologize…." Jeremy said as he went down the hatch.

"He's sweet, but he has to control himself…. I don't need special treatment…" Sylvia said to herself as she thought about Jeremy.

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter. I half wanted and half didn't want to write it. I also got bored while writing it as well. There's not any questions today so you don't need to worry bout that. One more thing, if you're interested in the game I want to make, please leave reviews about my ideas. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Weapon Upgrades?

Weapons will have the option to have certain attachments on the which will act as upgrades. There is unique attachments for each weapon, and it is more powerful versions of the base attachments you can get. Up to 3 attachments can be equipped at a time.

I'll show examples with bladed weapons:

Foregrip: +7 Accuracy

Heated Blade: +3 ATT

Aluminium: +6 SPD, - 2 ATT

Lightweight Handle: + 2 SPD

Aerodynamic Blade: + 3 SPD

(Element) Treated: Gives the attack of the element treated with

These are all I've got, so if you can think of more that'd be nice.


	17. Ch17: Hackers & Gold Surprise

**Hey everyone! How have you guys been doing. I'm doing something way different than I did before, and I'm actually not writing the entire chapter in one sitting. Only time will tell if this was actually a good idea or not.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: There is an upgrade which every animatronic could add, which is thrust boosters to their backs & feet. Think of like a limited jet pack.**

[Mike's House]

Mike was sitting at his computer desk, typing to one of his old friends. He hadn't contacted him in a week, and felt it was a good time to check up on him.

"So, how has it been man?" Mike asked.

"I've been doing great. Haven't talked in awhile." The friend responded.

"How's the family been?" Mike said.

"Well, everything's been shitty lately. My dog died and it's been hard on me" The friend replied.

"That sucks Arron, I hope it'll get better." Mike said.

"So, how's it been there?" Arron asked.

"Not amazing, you know my friends right?" Mike said.

"Yeah, the animatronics? Is something wrong?" Arron replied.

"This man… he bought them off of Mr. Fazbear a long time ago but I never told you, there's been some… hardships with this man." Mike said.

"What did he do?" Arron replied.

"So my sister Sylvia has been looking around there, took a job there a couple days ago for me." Mike explained.

"Why couldn't you?" Arron asked.

"I can't, this guy knows I worked for Mr. Fazbear." Mike told Arron.

"Oh alright, continue." Arron said.

"As I was saying, she found out that the man had disassembled all of them, and they're trying to bring them all back. The only way is... complicated." Mike said.

"And how do you do it?" Arron asked. Mike hesitated for a moment.

"Something with a phantom lighter?" Mike answered.

"Hmm, you're having troubles… maybe I can help." Arron said.

"And how would you help us?" Mike said.

"I have this friend, he's a hacker. He could probably hack things for you to help out." Arron told Mike.

"A hacker…. that would be quite useful." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'll go message him now to go to your house man, he's a state away from you just so you know." Arron said.

"Good to hear Arron, I'll be seeing you around" Mike said. He turned off the monitor, and turned to leave. When he fully turned, Toy Flame was there looking at him.

"Who we're you talking to?" Toy Flame asked.

"A friend of mine, he can help in a way." Mike said.

"And how?" Toy Flame said.

"He is part of a group of hackers; he's a low rank but he'll try to get a hacker to help us."

"Hackers? Can we really trust a hacker?" Toy Flame questioned.

"Oh these aren't the bad kind of hackers Toy Flame." Mike responded.

"Pfft, I think there's only one kind Mike." Toy Flame said.

A loud noise was heard from out in the front yard. Toy Flame turned around, and saw that Talia quickly ran up to Toy Flame from the kitchen.

"T-Toy Fwame I-I hwerad a noise…" Talia said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry sweetie, your aunt will see what's outside." Toy Flame said as she took her sword out and began heading towards the front door.

"Come over to me Talia." Mike said with his arms open. Talia didn't hesitate to go into Mike's arms for safety, and Mike closed his arms around her.

"Shhhh, don't worry Talia. It was hopefully just the wind." Mike said softly into Talia's ears.

[Outside]

Toy Flame went outside, and saw Sylvia backing away from Mike's truck, which she uses to come home.

"Toy Flame! I heard something in the truck when I got back and…" Sylvia said in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, I'll go check it out." Toy Flame replied.

Toy Flame checked through the mirrors, and at first saw nothing wrong. She looked at the driver & passenger seats, and nothing seemed odd, but when she looked through the back seats, she saw a glimpse of gold.

"Gold?" Toy Flame whispered to herself as she opened up the back door. She saw Glame(Golden Flame if you forgot) laying on the ground. He waved his hand, and tried getting back up.

"Ugh…. what happened?" Glame asked as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Glame? What are you doing there?" Toy Flame asked.

"I don't particularly know… I only remember being deactivated." Glame replied. Glame got to his feet and went out the back door. His foot touched a laser, and it triggered something. Glame's excellent hearing was able to hear a click, and his eyes widened.

"GET DOWN!" Glame said as he tackled Toy Flame to the ground. Behind them, the truck had exploded, leaving shrapnel and metal all over Mike's front yard. Glame & Toy Flame got up, and their eyes widened.

"I was in there as a ploy…? Glame whispered in disbelief.

"On no, Clyde is onto me…." Sylvia said in a worrisome tone.

 **Clyde is starting to suspect something! What will happen next? We won't find out until the next chapter. Also, sorry if this one is short, I ran out of ideas at the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Sidearms:

Every character can wield the same set of pistols. There's a 10% chance that a character will use a sidearm, and if the do, it'll deal a certain amount of damage.

List of Sidearms:

(1.5% base damage)

M1911

Luger

USP 45

M9 Beretta

(2% base damage)

Desert Eagle

.44 Magnum

LPP-2(Laser Powered Pistol 2)

Arctic Wolf

Flintlock


	18. Ch18: Flame's Hopes

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this is over a week, I just got distracted a lot on the days I wanted to update this. Anyways, let's get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Flame, Mech, Talia, & Sylvia are right handed. Swift & Toy Flame are left handed.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Flame was alone on the Old Show Stage, thinking to himself. Flame was still upset about something. Ever since he's heard that 'The Tank' is in the Phantom Realm, he has been on edge. It bothered him that 'The Tank' was back as well, and even stronger than ever.

"Damn it all…"Flame said as he punched the wall with his fist. He punched straight through the wall, and he saw the old backstage room through the hole. He saw the spare parts they kept in there from time to time, and noitices there was a couple parts to their family. Flame frowned, knowing it was pointless to think they had a chance.

"Without that lighter, we can't bring none of them back…" Flame said to himself as he looked away. In front of Flame, Exo & Mangle were there.

"Is everything alright?" Exo asked.

"Yea, we all heard you all the way from the safe room." Mangle added. Flame signed, and looked down to the ground.

"No, I'm not alright." Flame told them. Exo and Mangle took a quick glance at each other, and looked back towards Flame.

"Look I know things look grim, but we can't let that put us down Flame." Exo replied.

"What's the point? Sure we do have someone fixing the lighter, but what are the odds that we'd get the lighter back? Face it, we've got no chance against Clyde." Flame said. Mangle frowned, and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Flame…. This isn't like you at all…." Mangle said.

"Yeah, you never just give up like that…" Exo added on. Flame stared right at them, with his eyes being red.

"We can't win, we're gonna lose our family, I-I'm gonna…" Flame said, his voice becoming shakier.

"You're gonna what Flame?" Mangle asked.

"S-Swift…." Flame whispered quietly as his lips quivered.

"Flame…" Exo said, bringing his hand up to Flame's shoulder. Flame violently pushed it away, looking down as a teardrop fell from his snout.

"Don't you get it!? That Phantom Exo said we've only got a week! It's been 2 days! It's almost the end of the 3rd day, and we… we can't find her… we've found a lot of the others but…" Flame said as he turned quickly, clentching his hand into a fist, "I want Clyde dead damn it! I want that f***er dead!" Flame snapped as he started punching the wall again. Exo and Mangle stared at each other, worry in their eyes.

"I've never seen him like this…." Exo said.

"He's lost all hope… his morale is gone…" Mangle said.

"There's gotta be a way to bring it back up right?" Exo asked. Mangle sighed, looking towards Flame. Flame stopped punch at the wall, and was bawling, sitting on the ground hopelessly.

"It's too late for him… the only way to even get a tiny sliver of hope to come through him is to find Swift's parts…" Mangle said.

"But she's the only one we haven't found a single part for yet…." Exo said disheartenedly. Mangle stood on the edge of the stage, her feet hanging off the edge.

"Think, we've got to find some way to find her parts, right?" Mangle asked.

"Right, but how?" Exo replied.

"Lets try something, where'd we find the parts for Mech?" Mangle asked.

"Well one of the parts were in the office." Exo said.

"And?" Mangle continued.

"Uh, we found another in the Employee's Lounge." Exo added.

"I got the 3rd part under one of the Show Stage tables." Mangle finished. Exo and Mangle thought for am moment, but to no avail.

"What does any of this have in common?" Exo said puzzled.

"Hey Flame, what did that Phantom Exo say to Jeremy?" Mangle asked. Flame looked towards them, some tears still dropping down his face and snout.

"The more you find, the easier it gets. Why?" Flame asked.

"The more you find the easier it gets…." Mangle repeated to herself.

"The more you find… wait a second…" Exo said.

"W-what is it?" Flame asked, his ears perking up.

"Mech's parts were in the office, Employee's Lounge, and the Show Stage Area…" Exo recited.

"Wait a second… those places are where Mech spent the most time at!" Flame exclaimed.

"What are you saying then?" Mangle asked.

"Hang on, lemme check if my suspicions are correct…." Flame said. Flame looked down, stroking the bottom of his snout. Exo and Mangle looked at each other, then back at Flame.

"We found Exo at the 2nd Party Room, the New Security Office, and the Old Shoe Stage." Flame said to them.

"I spend the most time at those places..." Exo said in shock.

"We've figured it out!" Mangle exclaimed.

"Not quite Mangle, this could just be a coincidence, I need to prove this is right." Flame said.

"So, try finding the locations Swift is mostly at?" Exo said.

"I'm way ahead of you buddy!" Flame exclaimed as he dashed towards the Parts & Service room.

Mangle looked at Exo, with a smile on her face. "I think we gave him his hopes back."

"Yeah no doubt, " Exo replied, "Should we follow him?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Mangle said.

Exo and Mangle followed Flame into the Parts & Service room. Once they entered, they saw Flame vigorously searching.

"She's gotta be here…." Flame said to himself.

"Hey, what are ye doing?" Foxy asked.

Foxy was chained to the wall tightly as his punishment. He was tightened so hard, that he was getting slightly crushed from the chains. Flame ignored Foxy, and continued to search. He took out a box, and opened it.

"Oh my god…." Flame said as his eyes widened with glee.

"What is it?" Exo asked.

"Swift!" Flame exclaimed happily as he showed Swift's head. He hugged it tightly, and smiled.

"I don't know if that's heartwarming or creepy…." Mangle said.

"Hey, why's Swift in this room a lot anyways?" Exo questioned. Foxy had a grin on his face, and he was about to speak.

"Oh ye want tah know? Because Flame and Swift usually comes in here tah f-" Foxy was saying, before Flame punched Foxy's snout, slightly cracking it.

"Shut it fox." Flame said slightly angry.

"So, where's the next location?" Exo asked.

"The Employee's Lounge, but this spot is very unusual in there." Flame said as he dashed out towards the Lounge. Exo slightly grinned, and shook his head, "Man he's got a lot of energy when it comes to this."

"But yet he can't even clean the oven." Mangle added on. They both continued to follow Flame.

Flame ran past them, and yelled to them while he ran, "Already found the part! Now to the New Security Office!"

"Geeze he has to calm down a bit…" Mangle said as she caught her breath.

"Yeah… like chill…" Exo said, Ali's catching his breath. They spent a could minutes cooling down, and began to head towards the Employee's Lounge. Flame met them halfway, a slight frown on his face.

"Man you guys are slow." Flame said mockingly.

"Good to have you back." Exo said, somewhat annoyed.

"Ha, I'd do without your cockyness." Mangle said.

"What are you gonna do? It's just me being me!" Flame exclaimed.

 **So Flame's spirit has been lifted from being absolutely garbage. Will they be able to regain the phantom lighter from Sara? Or will Clyde get in the way? We won't find out until the next chapter! I guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

Each character will have 2 different outfits, normal and war. Flame, Exo, & Flare are exempt from this; all three of them has a third outfit, which comes from the beginning of the game.


	19. Ch19: The Parts Riddle Decoded

**Hey everyone! I am back with yet another chapter! I don't know if this'll be shorter than usual, I don't have nearly as much time to write this as I normally do.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Flame has developed some kind of fighting issue. He always wants to fight, but never shows it.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Flare surveyed the area around him. He hadn't found Jeremy, the one whom Flare was looking for. Flare decided to go and check the Safe Room; Jeremy usually is in there when Flare can't find him. Flare went through the door, but Jeremy was nowhere to be seen. Flare looked over to the group's collection of parts they have obtained. Each one was separated into whose parts is whose. Flare noticed that they've only found a single part for Gust. He was unhappy about this, as Gust was the one that he have known the longest. Flare continued looking around the room; it can be possible that Jeremy as simply resting his head somewhere here. Flare thouorghly checked the room, not finding anyone.

" _Where is he? He isn't searching for more parts and Jeremy isn't the one who'd just wander off."_ Flare thought.

" _Dude, he could be on the roof ya know."_ Darkus suggested.

" _But why? What could he possibly be doing on the roof"_ Flare replied.

" _I don't know, I've just got a gut instinct."_ Darkus said.

" _Oh alright, we can try that."_ Flare said reluctantly.

Flare approached the door, and was about to open it. He heard loud mechanical stomps coming from the other side. Flare passed through the door, and saw Flame coming down the hallway.

"Gah!" Flame shouted as he panicked from Flare suddenly appearing in front of him. He screeched to a halt, but Swift's parts fell out of his grasp and tumbled down onto the marble floor.

"Whoa there Flame, what's up with all the energy?" Flare asked.

"Jesus man! You freaked me out!" Flame snapped at Flare.

"Sorry about that, but my question?" Flare repeated.

"Oh uh, well Exo, Mangle, and I found Swift's parts! There's a code to it! That's how we found them!" Flame responded.

"A code? To finding parts?" Flare asked in confusion. Down the hallway, Exo and Mangle became visible, and arrived soon after.

"Oh hey there Flare." Exo said trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, what's this 'part code' Flame is talking about?" Flare asked.

"Oh that!" Mangle began, "We found out how to find the parts!"

"Yeah we kinda established that already Mangle." Flare said.

"Let me finish Flare!" Mangle snapped. Flare took a step back, and nodded, "Alright then, continue." Mangle grinned, and grabbed one of Swift's parts.

"We have found a code to finding these parts. After a great session of brainstorming between Exo, Flame, and I, we discovered the secret." Mangle started. Flare seemed intrigued about this, as if there's some other force at play here.

"Alright, keep it going Mangle." Flare said.

" We found out a pattern. We discussed how we found each others parts, myself excluded obviously, and found out how some of the parts are orgainized. They're placed in the 3 spots we'd most be at, except for a couple… exceptions…" Mangle added. "A couple exceptions? Like what?" Flare asked.

"Hold on I'm getting there!" Mangle shouted, "Er anyways…. some parts are hidden strangely, like Foxy's parts being all in the same spot, the weakly guarded sentry gun."

"Are you… only going to tell us things we already know?" Flare said.

"Stop interrupting me!" Mangle snapped angrily at Flare.

"Whoa, ok geeze I'll stop." Flare said.

"Hmph, anyways where was I?, " Mangle said, "Ah yes, the other ways for parts. There's parts hidden in places we'd NEVER go to, like Bonnie's parts. Then there's parts in areas that we haven't even explored yet, like Toy Chica's part that was inside the safe room hidden, or Flame's part in the vents. What I'm basically saying, is that usually, the parts are in spots that we go to a lot." Mangle said.

"And what parts wouldn't be in those locations?" Flare questioned Mangle.

"That's the thing, we never would know until we've gotten them all. It's safe to assume that the parts are in those spots they've been to a lot." Mangle finished.

"Wow, I didn't know that you are this smart." Flame said to praise Mangle.

Mangle just frowned nerviously, and quickly hung her head down looking at the ground.

"I know, but I hate it so much…" Mangle replied. No one understood why Mangle hated being smart. Flame was staring in confusion and Flare was at a loss for words trying to understand how Mangle could've figured it all out basicssly on her own. Exo was the only one who attempted to comfort her.

"Hey Mangle, it's not a bad thing to be smarter than everyone else." Exo said.

"Oh how can it not be bad? I always think up calculations when I least want to, I plan out everything without even knowing, this is literally a curse to me…" Mangle said in disgust towards herself.

"What? It's not a curse! To be fair, you've made yourself even than we guess thought! How could you be even that smart?" Exo said.

"I checked it awhile ago, on the office computer. It was at 148. My IQ is 148 and I damn hate it." Mangle said. Flame decided that he can try to help out Mangle feel better as well. He put his hand on Mangle's shoulder and grinned.

"Mangle, just cause you're smarter than all of us doesn't mean you aren't one of us. Hell, I'd rather you be your smart animatronic self than the animatronic you acted like before." Flame said.

"I… well ok! I'll try, but if I get made fun of then I'm not doing this again." Mangle said, "But uh…. there is this one thing."

Flame's smile cracked down a little bit, "What seems to be the problem?"

Mangle shyly put her arm on her neck, and replied, "I… I can't be my normal self without glasses. I can't see too well without them." Flame grinned larger, and took some glasses out of his torn blue jeans pocket.

"Hey, I can't see to amazing well either, but I don't need to if I'm a fighter. Here, take mine." Flame handed the glasses to Mangle, and she smiled.

"Wow, thanks Flame!" Mangle exclaimed as she put the glasses over her. Exo turned to Flame, wondering about the glasses.

"Wait you wore glasses before?" Exo asked.

"Yeah, no one calibrated my eyes correctly, and by the time they could it was already too late. It's not bad though, I can still see." Flame responded. Mangle got everyone's attention, and grinned.

"How do I look now?" Mangle asked shyly.

"You look great, the same always." Flame responded.

"Yeah, those classes fit you oddly enough" Flare added.

"Those glasses makes you look way better than before!" Exo exclaimed.

Manglr giggled, and looked at them all.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it!" Mangle said happily. They all watched as Mangle went into the Safe Room. Exo seemed to be zones out.

" _Wow… she looks much cuter than before…"_ Exo thought to himself. Flame snapped in front of Exo's face, trying to snap him out of the trance.

"Exxxoooo snap out of it!" Flame said. Exo wouldn't seem to budge, he was stuck in the trance.

"Ah forget it Flame, he's daydreaming about her again." Flare said as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah, should we tell him?" Flame asked. They were both halfway down the hallway.

"Nah, it's easier if he's doesn't know that we know." Flare replied. Exo was left by himself as he continued to be in his trance.

 **Ah yes, Exo and Mangle. I have been shipping a lot of things in here haven't I? So far I think there's 5. Flame X Swift, Jeremy X Sylvia, a not as obvious Flare X Gust, and now Exo X Mangle. Oh ok that was only 4. Er anyways, I've got no questions to say. Also, I'm not giving info on my game, as I've got nothing for it at the moment. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	20. Ch20: Robbery

**Hey everyone! I honestly think this had lost it's popularity, but I don't really care anymore. As long as I enjoy making it, and you guys enjoy it too, then it's alright. Anyways, let's get onto the next chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Magic is within everyone, human & animatronic alike. It's just that almost no one is able to harness this power naturally. The only ones seen to harness magic is Flare naturally, & Flame through his Rage mode.**

[Sylvia's Uncle's Store]

Sara had been working on the phantom lighter ever since the responsiblity has been bestowed to her to repair it. She was nearly finished with repairing the lighter; most of the parts had been replaced and only a single on remained. Sara opened up a drawer so that she can switch out the smashed casing for a new one. There wasn't a single mouthpiece inside, and Sara began to worry a bit.

"Hmmm, I could've sworn I had another one…" Sara whispered to herself as she stood up. She went back to the supply room, and opened up several boxes. None of the boxes had the part she needed. Sara looked up the stairs, knowing Uncle James was there.

"Hey James!"

"What is it Sara?" James asked, coming down the stairs to greet her.

"Have you seen the parts to the phantom lighter anywhere?" Sara said.

"No I haven't, why?" James replied. Sara frowned, and looked at the lighter.

"I had the casing in my drawer, but the thing issss no where to be found." Sara said with a bit of worry within her voice.

"That's unusual…." James said.

"We can check the security camera if you'd let me." Sara suggested.

"But did you ever leave? While fixing the lighter?" James asked.

"No…. But from what I know, strange things have happened with those guyssss at the pizzeria." Sara said.

"Hmph, maybe some of the strangeness came over to us." James said.

James went and took a stool from upstairs and set it up in front of the camera. He stood on top of the stool, and proceeded to remove the SD Card from the camera. Once he had obtained the SD Card, James came over to the computer next to Sara's desk and inserted it in. James clicked on the program to run the camera's video tape, and set it to 5 times normal speed.

"We'll find out soon right James?" Sara asked.

"Yes we will… wait what were you doing?" James said as he went past a certain part.

"Uh… n-nothing?" Sara said in a worried tone.

"No no, you did something alright." James said as he set the time to normal speed. The footage showed Sara wearing a headset on her head, and staring at the monitor for seemingly forever. Sara can be heard shouting out commands, and sometimes getting frustrated.

"Sara." James said in a stern voice.

"Y-yes?" Sara said nervously, putting her hand behind her neck.

"Why were you playing games on your computer again?" James asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on Jamessss! Leauge of Legends is amazing!" Sara complained.

"I don't want you to be playing on the computers, they're meant for 3D projects and emails, not your damn video games." James told Sara sternly.

"Hmph, yeah yeah whatever…." Sara said in an annoyed voice.

"These animatronics need this desperately, and you're just screwing around!" James snapped at Sara.

"Well ssssorry! God." Sara turned around, obviously unhappy.

"Sara, they don't have much time left, only 3 days. They need the damn lighter, or else it's all over for them." James told Sara.

"Alright alright, but I still need the casing!" Sara shouted.

"Can't you just use any old casing?" James asked.

"No, it won't work otherwise." Sara told James.

While they were talking, the footage showed something rather strange. It appeared to be a figure, and it was easy to figure out exactly who the figure was. Sara noticed out of the corner of her eyes, and turned towards the monitor.

"Wait I ssssaw someone." Sara said as she went towards the monitor. Sara went back a few seconds, to the point where the man appears.

"I think we've got our suspect…." James said as he put the footage into slow motion.

The man was wearing a hoodie, and went towards the drawers which contained the parts for the phantom lighter. He took out several parts, but put them back shaking his head. The hooded figure then found the casing, and grinned. He then put the casing into his pocket, and quickly went out of the store. Unknown to them, the hooded man was Clyde, attempting to prevent the lighter from being fixed.

"Who was that….?" James asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sara replied.

"I'm going to call Sylvia, she should be warned about this." James said as he went to grab the phone.

[Mike's House]

Mike was eating some food at the dining table. Sylvia was still heating up her own food, when the phone rang from within the kitchen. Sylvia went see who it was, and the phone showed that James was calling.

"I've got it Mike!" Sylvia exclaimed so that he didn't need to get up. Sylvia grabbed the phone, and pressed on the answer button.

"Hello? Uncle James?" Sylvia answered.

"Sylvia, we've got some kind of problem." James told Sylvia. Sylvia frowned, and scratched the back of her head.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sylvia asked.

"We've lost a part… stolen from us." James said.

"Stolen?" Sylvia said with a worried tone.

"Yes, we took the footage from the security camera, and a man wearing a hoodie took it." James replied.

"Oh no…. can you describe him?" Sylvia asked.

"I… I can't describe him well…" James said.

"Can you try?" Sylvia asked.

"Alright, I'll try my best." James answered.

Sylvia waited for awhile for an answer from James. She was waiting for about 7 minutes.

"Uncle?" Sylvia said.

"Ah, ok I've got some features I can make out." James said finally. Sylvia quickly grabbed a notepad so that she can write down what James has to say.

"He has blonde hair, combed back. According to the camera, he was 5' 7"." James started. Sylvia dropped the notepad. She got a bit worried.

"...he also had white skin color, hazel eyes, and an electronic band." James finished.

Sylvia's eyes widened. She was frozen in fear, knowing who was the one who had taken the part.

"Sylvia….?" James asked. Sylvia suddenly hung up the phone, and turned around fearfully. Her eyes were still widen, fearing for her new friends.

"It can't be him…" Sylvia said as she looked out the window.

"They're goners…." Sylvia whispered to herself as she stared off into the setting sky.

 **Who could this person be? Will we find out? We won't know until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

I've got the plot done 100%, and it's amazing. Now I've got to focus on making everything else. That's one thing done and over with!


	21. Ch21: Insanity

**Boredom:**

 _ **Noun**_

 **The act of, or being, bored.**

 **Example - I'm so f***ing bored right now.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Power Cores, limbs, and even memory chips can be replaced easily, but faces and tails are much harder, making it easier to just ignore them. They can be repaired, but not replaced.**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Sylvia rolled up into the parking lot of the Pizzeria. Day 3, without any lighter. Sylvia was unhappy as she entered the entrance of the pizzeria. She didn't want to tell them that the lighter was stolen, but how would they react? Sylvia knew that they entrusted her with the phantom lighter, if they don't have one, there's no way they can save the Fazbear Family in time.

"H-hello?" Sylvia said as she was inside the pizzeria. Her voice echoed off of the walls of the pizzeria. It was strange to her that no one had responded. She checked the time, and saw that it was 12:30. They all should be activated; they also always at least responds to her when she first arrives.

"Something….doesn't feel right here…." Sylvia whispered to herself as she proceeded deeper into the pizzeria. Sylvia stopped to the safe room, that it was locked.

"Ok… so it was either locked… or they haven't been activated yet…" Sylvia said. Sylvia decided that it was a good time to check around for parts the others may have missed. She went inside of the 3rd Party Room, but quickly noticed that the room was already searched through. Sylvia continued searching throughout each Party Room, only to discover that each one has been previously scavenged through.

"These guys sure have searched through here well." Sylvia said to herself after a couple minutes of searching the rooms. Sylvia entered the New Show Stage, and sat at one of the tables.

"These guys sure know what they're doing." Sylvia said, noticing the spots where they already scavenged through. Sylvja loomed at the old clock, seeing what the time was. The clock said 12:59; one minute until it's one in the morning. Sylvia thought of something, and she started towards the safe room. When she got near, the door bursted open, and Jeremy stepped out.

"Sylvia!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Jeremy!" Sylvia exclaimed as well, going up to hug Jeremy.

"Huh, you're usually still getting here, it's not even 12:30 yet!" Jeremy said. Sylvia's eyes widened, hoping her assumptions aren't true.

"Jeremy… it's 1." Sylvia told Jeremy. Jeremy seemed to worry a bit, knowing he can trust Sylvia with this.

"I-It's 1?" Jeremy asked fearfully. Sylvia nodded her head, being afraid as well. Sylvia and Jeremy both entered the safe room, and we're greeted by everyone. Sylvia was already nervous telling the one thing of bad news, but two? She didn't want to, but it needs to be done.

"Guys… I have 2 bad news for you all…" Sylvia said as she turned away from the group slightly.

"Bad news? What news?" Exo asked. Flame looked over at the parts they've collected.

"There's no way we have any bad news right?" Flame said. Sylvia sighed, not wanting to tell then what she knows.

"Well…. let's start off with the not as bad news shall we?" Sylvia said finally.

"Not as bad? So there's varying levels of bad?" Mangle asked.

"Unfortunately so Mangle." Sylvia replied, unhappily.

"You seem disturbed about something." Chica noted. Sylvia attempted to keep her tears back, but they wanted to come.

"Ok… the time you guys woke up… it's an hour later. I think Clyde made it where you'd have less time after awhile…" Sylvia said.

"We don't need to worry about that Sylvia." Flare said.

"Yeah, we have all the parts right here!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed as she pointed to the piles of parts they collected.

"Wow, you guys managed to find the parts already?" Sylvia asked.

"Uh huh! I was the one who figured the code out!" Mangle exclaimed happily.

"Alright… but the last bad news… I'm so sorry guys…" Sylvia said as a couple years started forming in her eyes.

"Sorry?" Flame asked puzzled.

"For what?" Exo added on. Sylvia turned away from the group. Tears were now pouring out of her. Jeremy put his hand on Sylvia's shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"Sylvia? What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, being concerned for her.

"The lighter…" Sylvia said, still weeping. Flare didn't like where this was going. He shook his head, and stared towards Sylvia.

"What about it?" Flare said, with sternness in his voice.

"Y-you guys trusted it to me… but someone stole it…" Sylvia said. She was full on weeping, and she ran out of the room. Jeremy reached his hand out for her, but she had already left.

"I'm going to comfort her." Jeremy said. Jeremy then left the room, going after Sylvia. Flame's eyes widened, and he dropped his knees to the ground. He stared into the ground, not moving an inch.

"F-Flame?" Toy Bonnie asked as she reached towards him. Flame didn't look towards her or anything.

Mangle put her arm in front of Flame, stopping Toy Bonnie.

"Don't. Something is wrong with him…" Mangle warned Toy Bonnie. As they stared down at Flame, he suddenly started laughing, and his body shook all over.

"Flame what the hell?!" Exo said, backing up slightly.

"Hahahahahaha! What's the point in all of this? We're just destined to fail over and f***ing over again. Hahaha! There's no end to this hellish nightmare! Hahahahaha! We will fail no matter what! We can't win! That guy has the upper hand on us! Hahahahahaha! We've lost guys! It's all f***ing over! Hahahahahahaha…." Flame said maniacally.

"Flame… snap out if it!" Toy Bonnie shouted.

"It's no use Toy Bonnie, he's gone insane from all of this." Flare told her.

Flame continued to ramble on, "Oh Swift…. hahahahahaha! I wish we can save you, I really do! But we keep getting bullshitted over and over again! Hahahahahahaha! It's time to face reality! We have no chance to win!" Everyone watched As Flame continued his rambling.

"He's lost it…." Exo said quietly.

"All of this has been too much for him to take at once…." Flare said. Flame got up, taking his sword out.

"Flame? What are you doing?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"I'm going out. To find and kill whomever took that lighter." Flame said as he stormed off, twitching.

"Flame!" Exo shouted. Exo and Flare ran to Flame, who was already at the entrance.

"Flame, the chip that was put into us will pulse electricity through you! Don't go!" Flare warned.

"And if I don't, will anything be done?" Flame asked. Flare and Exo looked at each other, knowing what Flame had meant. They can't sit idly by doing nothing.

"Alright." Exo said.

"Just be careful, you're much weaker when that electricity pulses through you." Flare told Flame. Flame nodded, and pushed the door to the pizzeria.

"Flame! Wait!" a voice was heard. From the roof.

"Hmm?"Flame said, looking up to see Sylvia.

"I've got to tell you, about who you're dealing with." Sylvia said, ready to tell exactly who the man was.

 **Flame is about to risk his life again for the Fazbear Family. Will he be successful? What is Sylvia going to warn Flame about? Who is this dangerous man? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	22. Ch22: Search for the Part Pt1

**Hey everyone! I've made another story, which is kinda for fun & what not. I might end up updating more on that than I would on this. If you want an OC or 2 in it, then go for it! The story is called Trials of Annihilation.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Flame, by far, is the strongest out of everyone in my own lil FNaF universe. When he reaches his peak, he can destroy an entire mountain without breaking a sweat.**

[Roof of FFP]

Sylvia moved the hatch open, and pushed a large box in the way to prevent anyone else from following her. She wiped tears from her face, and collapsed on the ground, continuously crying.

"It's all my fault…" Sylvia said, weeping into her legs.

"I ruined all their efforts…" Sylvia sobbed, gasping for air.

"I-I'm sorry…" Sylvia whispered as she closed her eyes.

Sylvia's head was hurting from the crying. She hates it when she screws up. It makes her think others look down upon her, which is true usually. Sylvia has an issue with this, which makes her shy away from any other who isn't her brother Mike. Sylvia has only had her friends online, behind the screen.

Sylvia heard the box being banged on; someone was attempting to reach her. Sylvia wiped some tears off of her face, and looked at the box.

"Go away! I want to be alone!" Sylvia said, her voice still shaking from her crying. For a minute, a voice was not heard in reply. Sylvia slowly turned back into her knees and was about to start crying.

"Please. Sylvia. Let me speak to you…" A voice was heard.

Sylvia knew that it was Jeremy, but she even thinks that Jeremy looks down on her.

"No! I am a total failure…." Sylvia shouted back. A moment of silence occurred for several seconds. Jeremy broke the silence, attempting to comfort Sylvia.

"You're not a total failure to me Sylvia…." Jeremy said. Sylvia sighed, getting up from her position.

"Yes I am Jeremy. I lost the item you guys needed…." Sylvia said.

"You only said that you've lost the part, right?" Jeremy asked. Sylvia looked at the boxes. She saw Jeremy's eyes peek out from under them.

"How did you know?" Sylvia replied. Jeremy tries pushing the box out, but to no avail.

"I can tell… you weren't sure, were you?" Jeremy said. Sylvia sniffled. She grabbed the box and moved it out of Jeremy's way.

"Y-yeah…" Sylvia told Jeremy. Jeremy climbed out into the roof. He looked at Sylvia with a smile.

"So we can try finding it, right?" Jeremy asked. Sylvia pondered what Jeremy said. She nodded her head. They could can't they?

"We've got to find out who's done this. The one who has taken the part." Jeremy told Sylvia. Sylvia smiled, and hugged Jeremy.

"Yes… yes we do." Sylvia said.

They heard some commotion down below them, and decided that they should go check it out. The door of the entrance was heard opening. They heard a conversation, one that was already done.

"Just be careful, you're much weaker when that electricity pulses through you." The voice Sylvia and Jeremy heard seemed to to be by Flare.

"Wait a second… they aren't going to find the guy if they don't know what he looks like!" Sylvia said.

"Well we've got to tell them! Jeremy exclaimed. Sylvia and Jeremy both leaned over the edge, and saw Flame started to leave the pizzeria. They saw what Flare was talking about; some electricity was pulsing throughout Flame.

"Flame! Wait!" Sylvia shouted.  
"Hmm?" Flame said, looking up to see Sylvia.  
"I've got to tell you, about who you're dealing with." Sylvia said, ready to tell exactly who the man was.

"The man? I think I know who he is." Flame said.

"No you don't! It's not the man you think. It's not Clyde." Sylvia told Flame.

"Well who else could it be?" Flame said, rather doubtfully.

"I've been described who this man was." Sylvia said.

"Well who is it?" Flare asked, seemingly confused, as he thought the same as Flame.

"This man… he was one that you're fought a while ago." Sylvia explained. Flame and Flare looked at each other. They both seemed confused.

"Who? The only human I remember fighting is Vincent." Flame said.

"There was one other you know!" Jeremy shouted, knowing exactly who Sylvia was talking about.

"Well, why can't you tell us instead of being cryptic?" Exo asked. Sylvia sighed, she is getting frustrated that they don't know.

"He was able to sorta shape shift." Sylvia told them.

"Remember the crow?" Jeremy said.

It finally clicked to Flame and the others. They stared at each other, unsure of what to think.

"Why would he be after the part?" Flame asked.

"Who knows? It's him after all." Exo said.

"You've been with Vincent and his allies for a moment, would you know?" Jeremy asked, looking towards Flare. Flare hesitates for a moment.

"I…. I'm not sure. He's always been a bit different than everyone else there." Flare replied.

Flame sighed, and looked out towards the streets.

"How would I even find him? This is a pretty big city, but it wasn't always like this…" Flame said. Jeremy nodded.

"It was better as a suburban town." Jeremy agreed.

"I wonder what even happened to this place in only 5 years." Exo added.

Everyone nodded. Flame waved, and left them at the pizzeria. He was prepared. The others watched him disappear in the streets, unknown if he would return.

 **Flame is going after the man who had taken the part. Will he be able to get it back? Or will he fail? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **(PS: Sorry this was short, I didn't have much time to write this)**

Game Stuff!

There's 3 mercenary corporations in the game.

Arkus: Prides themselves on superior soldiers & officers

Punisher: Prides themselves on superior numbers

Miota: Prides themselves on superior technology


	23. Ch23: Search for the part Pt 2

**Hey everyone! I have arrived with yet another amazing chapter! ...uh yeah I've got nothing to say. Again, at least if you haven't, if you want an OC or 2 in the Trials of Annihilation story, submit one over there on the reviews! I'll be starting the next chapter soon with the 2nd Wave of OCs.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Talia is surprising excellent at magic. Flame will offer to teach her, although he has no knowledge of magic himself.**

[Perian Mall]

The Perian Mall is a mall made 3 years ago in 2017. It was made while the Fazbear Family was stuck in the Phantom World. It was a grand size, about the size of 20 football fields. There were stores of all types in it, including restaurants and 2 movie theaters. Flame was walking by, the electricity flowing through him, when he noticed the mall. He paused, and was awestruck by the sheer size of it.

"Wow…. this is f***ing huge!" Flame exclaimed. He looked through the door. Despite the time being 2:30, there was still a number of people, although Flame assumes it's significantly less than it would be in during normal hours. Flame hesitated going inside; his mission was to find whoever took the lighter part, not slack off like he usually did.

"Maybe a couple hours wouldn't hurt…." Flame whispered to himself. He went into the Perian Mall, and saw that it was even bigger in the inside. The people were mostly leaving. Flame looked at a sigh, which told the time when the mall closes. The Perian Mall closes at 4. Flame smiled, as it gave him enough time to do whatever he wanted. Flame wandered around, until he found a mall map. He checked it, and saw that there were various locations he'd like to go to. People around him were whispering to each other; it was unusual for animatronics to be out in public. Flame knew he was getting attention,but he'd rather ignore it. He got used to the attention; a day before the Fazbear Family was disassembled, Flame remembered watching the news. It spent an entire 5 minute segment on the 2nd Animatronic War, also talking briefly about the 1st Animatronic War. Flame felt proud, but it seems that everyone had already forgotten about it. Now they're making faces at him, he felt insecure with the bad attention towards him. Flame sighed, and walked forward. Most of the people let him go, but there were a couple that followed him. Flame sensed that he was being followed, and he turned to face the people. They were different than the others, they actually seemed interested in Flame.

"Whoa… the wolf is looking at us!" One of the 3 said.

"This is amazing! I didn't think he would!" Another said ecstatically. Flame scratched his head, confused.

"Eh? What do you want?" Flame asked.

"You're that wolf, the one in that animatronic war right?" The 1st said to Flame. The small group awaited for Flame's answer. Flame tilted his head, very confused about this.

"Uh…. yeah I am. Why do you need to know?" Flame asked. The 3 of them squealed, startling Flame.

"Holy, can you calm down?!" Flame snapped at them. They didn't seem to calm a bit, but they were trying to be more tolerable.

"Did you know that war gave you guys a bigger fan base? Much much bigger than you used to have at FFP." The 2nd said. Flame scratched his head; he never had to deal with something like this. The 1st 2 girls started to grab a hold of Flame's arms,making him very uncomfortable. The 3rd one, who was not nearly as much of a as the others, sighed.

"Yeah I'm sorry about this. I respect your personal space and all, but my friends are a little…. different…" She said. Flame looked at the 3rd girl, and nodded.

"Yeah… at least you get it. This is very… uncomfortable… and I have a girlfriend you know." Flame said. The 2 girls gasped, and went beside their friend.

"Who, who! Tell us now!" The 1st girl said.

"Is it the white fox?" The 2nd girl asked. Flame growled at them.

"No, and you're getting on my nerves. Why are you fans of us anyways?!" Flame snapped at them.

"Well you guys are badasses!" The 2nd girl exclaimed.

"I guess a bunch of other people don't see you guys the same as we do though." The 3rd girl added. Flame chuckled a bit, and grinned.

"I would like to know your names then." Flame said.

"Oh!" The 2nd girl gasped, not expecting Flame to ask them that.

"I'm Ashton!" the 1st girl replied.

"My name is Zyanne." The 3rd girl added.

"I'm Raza! We'd like to know your name too!" The 2nd girl said, recording this.

"My name? Well I'm Flame. Wouldn't you guys know this?" Flame asked. Raza and Ashton looked at each other, a bit nerviously.

"Actually, every person in the fandom doesn't know your names. We just speculate." Raza confessed.

"I thought your name was Shadow or Shade or something like that, you know, with your grey fur and all." Zyanne said. Flame laughed a bit, and grinned.

"You three are interesting buggers aren't you?" Flame asked. The three girls all nodded, although Ashton and Raza nodded faster than Zyanne. Flame decided to talk with them for a bit longer. He wanted to know more about both them and why others don't seem to care. Zyanne told Flame that they don't see things like the fandom, and that it is a caring community compared to others. Raza told Flame that the only fandom like this is the JackSepticEye fandom. Flame shared with then his interests, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see what's going on, and there was a light, rather unusually deep inside of a dark, empty store. Flame felt that he needed to go inside, although he wasn't sure why.

"Hey girls, how often do you go to this mall?" Flame asked, to make sure that he can go inside of the store.

"Twice a week, why?" Ashton asked. Flame cracked a smile as he heard this.

"So, do you know what store this is?" Flame points towards the empty store, with the light far in the back. The 3 girls all looked at the store, puzzled.

"There isn't a store there…" Zyanne said, wondering what Flame may be thinking. Flame frowned, and went to the door handle. He turned to the girls before he went in.

"I need you girls to stay here, or leave if you must. This could get dangerous." Flame said. Raza was confused, and wanted to ask some questions.

"What makes you say that Flame?" Raza asked, hoping for an answer.

"You don't know who could be in there. It can be just a druggie, an armed criminal, or even worse than that." Flame said, trying to get them away.

"I want to come! I want to see how you fight in person!" Raza exclaimed. Ashton and Zyanne nodded in agreement. Flame sighed & groaned, not wanting them to follow him.

"Fine, just stay behind me. DO NOT get ahead or try commanding me, I'll make all three of you leave if you do." Flame said sternly to them.

"Yes! Ok, we'll listen to you Flame!" Ashton said, walking up and staying right behind Flame, grasping his shoulder. Flame smacked her hand away from him, displeased.

"And stay at least 5 feet away from me." Flame said in annoyance.

"Ok... sorry…" Ashton apologized.

Flame csloely opened the door, it making a creaking sound. It was unusual that the door was unlocked. Normal, Flame has to find another way around. It's as if whoever is in the store is waiting for Flame to come. The store had a musky smell to it, reeking of death. Flame felt concerned for the 3 girls safety, but there's no way they'd listen to him. They wanted to see Flame fight? Then he'll show them how he fights with this person. Flame heard creaking coming from the hallway, and swiftly took his scabre out, prepared to attack.

"Stay back girls…. we may have found our culprit." Flame warned them. They watched in cautious wonder.

"Who's there!" Flame shouted into the hallway. He only heard his own voice echo back to him through the walls. Flame sighed, and continued forward. Ashton followed at a closer distance than Raza and Zyanne.

"Ashton!" Raza whispered.

"Get back here! You heard what Flame said!" Zyanne whispered.

Ashton just put her finger on her lips, signalling Raza and Zyanne to be quite. They entered a dark room, where the 3 girls can't see. Flame activated his night vision, so that he would be able to see. He didn't find a person, but suddenly the lights were turned on. Flame's night vision blinded him, and a man rushed up to him, and punched him in the jaw. It broke Flame's jaw, and he was pushed into Ashton. They both fell to the floor, and Ashton was hurt by Flame's weight due to his metal. Flame groaned in pain, and got back to his feet. Raza and Zyanne quickly ran and got Ashton back. She was badly injured, maybe even fatally.

"Ah Flame it has been a long time, no?" A familiar voice said. Flame's eyes widened, he knew who it was.

"Ivan…" Flame said, not knowing what could happen next.

 **Ooohhhh snap! Ivan is back from The Lost Ones! What could possibly happen next? Will Ashton be fine? We won't find out until thr next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

Game Stuff!

I've got nothing. Sorry :/


	24. Ch24: Flame vs Endern

**Hey everyone! So…. next year I'll be graduating. Yikes I'm gonna be so worried about Senior year… homecoming, prom, graduation… haha, it'll all be fine… right…?**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Flame has a form even more powerful than Rage Form, but it is nearly impossible to achieve.**

[Abandoned Mall Store]

Flame held his scabre, looking dead into Ivan's eyes. He did not know why Ivan was here, but he'd rather not find out. Flame looked at Ashton, Raza,and Zyanne.

"Get out of here. Now. It's too dangerous here!" Flame ordered them. Zyanne and Raza nodded their heads, and carried Ashton out with them. Flame turned back to Ivan, growling.

"Why the f*** are you here!? I thought you were dead!" Flame shouted at Ivan. Ivan chucked, and shook his head.

"No, I just left Vincent before his demise. I didn't feel like dying that day." Ivan stated. Flame gripped his scabre harder, prepared to swing.

"Give me the part. Ivan. You don't unde-" Flame was cut off, by Ivan's laughing.

"Give YOU the part? Don't make me laugh. Why would I want to help you? No, I have my own needs for this part." Ivan said, before placing the lighter part into a tube, the part being launched into a device. Flame tried to grab the part before Ivan did this, but he kicked Flame backwards.

"Ivan… why? What are you accomplishing with this…. Device?" Flame asked, hoping to get an answer from Ivan. Ivan laughed at Flame, before pressing a green button on the device.

"The Fazbear Family is finished already, why are you even trying anymore. I've seen your failing battle." Ivan said. Flame got angrier, refusing to believe what Ivan had told him.

"We're never finished! We can't stop! We fight to the very end!" Flame snapped at Ivan. Ivan let out a small chuckle.

"Oh really?" Ivan said as a noise went off, signifying the process is complete. The door hatch was released.

"Then fight this… specimen." Ivan finished, before seemingly disappearing from view. Flame held his scabre out, as a black flash of light appeared from the machine. He inched closer, trying to see this specimen Ivan was talking about.

"What the…." Flame said, studying the specimen.

It was a male, and he strangely looked like Flame. He was a wolf with black fur, and the Golden Sword to his side. He had some black wings attached to his back. Flame felt uncomfortable, as the features of this wolf was unusually similar to his. Flame wondered if he even had the same shoe size as him. The black wolf suddenly awoken from his sleep, his blood red eyes looking at Flame. The wolf growled, and pushed Flame away.

"Who the hell are you?! You're no animatronic!" Flame shouted. The black wolf scoffed at Flame.

"And you're not exactly an anthro, are you?" The wolf said back.

"Answer my question!" Flame shouted.

"I am Endern, the black angel. Who might you be?" Endern asked.

"I-I'm Flame." Flame replied, feeling a bit worried. Endern's eyes widened, and he quickly took out his G-Sword, swinging it at Flame. Flame evaded, and blocked with his scabre.

"So you're the one I've been told to kill…" Endern said, swinging his G-Sword a second time. Flame dodged to the left, trying to deal a blow to Endern. Endern merely smacked the blade away from him.

"Kill me?!" Flame snapped at Endern. Endern let out a sigh.

"Yes, my contract demands me to." Endern told Flame. He jumped up, flying in the air with his black wings. Flame was in awe, but this bought Endern some time to strike at Flame's shoulders. Flame gasped in pain, holding his left shoulder, which was more severely hurt than the right. Oil was leaking out.

"Contract?!" Flame said to Endern.

"Yes contract, I am a mercenary." Endern said.

Endern flew at Flame a second time, shooting ice shards at Flame. Flame dodged, and tried swinging at Endern again. Endern is too high up for Flame to strike, rendering Flame's attacks useless. Flame looked around him, seeing if he can use his surroundings to his advantage. This gave Endern another opportunity to strike, this time cutting at Flame's arm. Oil gushed out of the wound, and Flame winced in pain.

"Hey! Fight one on one! This flying is total bullshit!" Flame snapped at Endern. Endern just laughed at Flame, ignoring him.

"I take any advantages I'd get." Endern replied.

Endern stabbed into Flame's chest, although he missed the power core. Flame clutched his chest, a large amount of oil was now leaking. He knew that there had to be a way to defeat Endern, but how? Flame tried striking again, and Endern parried Flame backwards, making Flame be hit into the wall. Flame weekly stood back up, when he saw a fire alarm. He saw it at the other side of the store, and pondered if he should do it.

" _The water sprinklers will go off, but I might get even weaker than I already am…"_ Flame thought, " _...but on the other hand, Endern would be vulnerable. He can't fly with water on his wings…"_

Flame had a short amount of time to act, if he takes too long Endern would surely kill him. Flame feels the electricity pulsating within him, giving him an idea.

" _Wait… with this chip meant for stopping me from the pizzeria… maybe I can use it to shoot lightning!"_ Flame thought. Flame's hand left the fire alarm, and pointed at Endern with his scabre. Endern let out a chuckle, then flew down rapidly, to deal another strike on Flame. Flame swiftly dodged out of the way, harnessing the electricity in his hand. He then created a lightning bolt, and shot it at Endern. The lightning struck Endern in the chest, leaving burn marks. Endern was caught by total surprise.

"So you're resorting to magic now, eh?" Endern asked.

"Nope, just some GPS chip that shocks me." Flame replied, cracking a grin."

Flame created another lightning bolt, and infused it with his scabre. His scabre now had lightning flowing throughout it, shining off a brilliant yellow light.

"I'm not going to lose to you." Flame said as he lifted up his scabre. Endern chuckled, raising up his own sword.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" Endern said harshly to Flame. They both want at each other. Flame from the ground and Endern flying from the sky. The blades clashed against one another, Endern having thr upper advantage. Endern was stronger than Flame, and he pushed his sword closer and closer to Flame's neck. Flame used all of his strength, attempting to push back. The lightning from the scabre went into the Golden Sword, and was absorbed into it. Endern laughed maniacally at Flame.

"You really don't stand a chance." Endern stated. Flame heard a mechanism working within the Golden Sword. He didn't have enough time to react, as the sword shot a beam of pure electricity into Flame's face. Flame was knocked backwards, feeling intense burns. He winced in pain, putting his left hand on his face. He felt the fur completely burnt off, and his endoskeleton was showing where he had been burnt. Flame grit his teeth as more pain emerged from him touching the injured area. Endern continued laughing, readying up another lightning shot.

"That's what you get for messing with a dark angel." Endern stated.

The lightning was shot, hitting Flame square in the chest. He was knocked down to the ground, coughing and wheezing. His power core was overcharged; a very deadly situation. Flame knows that if he experiences any kind of strong blunt attack, then his power core will explode, killing him. Flame weakly gets back onto his feet, struggling to stay standing.

"I won't let you… win…" Flame struggled to say. Endern shook his head with a laugh.

"I already have, prepare to die!" Endern shouted as he jumped up into the air, ready to deal the finishing blow.

Flame managed to keep his sword out and blocked Endern's attack. They were in a deadlock, one mistake on Flame's part and he won't survive to tell the tale. Flame gripped his sword, anger filling his body. He felt it flowing through him, almost in unity.

"I can't lose…" Flame whispered under his breath. The anger flowed through him, getting closer to unity.

"They need me…" His eyes became note focused, starting at the one he can't lose to. Endern.

"Swift needs me…" Flame's breathing slowed, allowing him to get focused better.

"I can't die here!" Flame knocked back Endern, his eyes changing to orange; his fur becoming red with hints of green. Flame was in a new form, a form requiring his anger to flow in unity. The form, known as Passionate-Fury Form. Flame was now much faster and stronger than he was in his Normal Form. He side stepped around Endern, slashing at his arms. Endern was caught by surprise, blood leaking out of the wounds. Flame focused on Endern, continuously striking at him.

Endern flew back into the air. He flew straight down, pointing his sword at Flame. Flame tried to block Endern's attack, but Endern is still too fast for him flying straight down. The sword impaled Flame through the chest, stabbing through his power core. Flame's eyes widened, and huge amounts of oil was leaking out of Flame's chest. Endern scoffed at Flame, throwing him down to the ground below.

"Pitiful… you had so much potential." Endern said as he flew back down to the ground. Endern turned away, ready to leave the abandoned store.

Flame should've been dead. His power core is destroyed, the only source of life for animatronics, but something strange is happening. Forms usually fade away when they're killed, but the Passionate-Fury Form was still shining bright with its green glow. Flame was suddenly awoken, gasping for air. Endern turned, and watched as Flame got back to his feet, still alive.

"Impossible!" Endern shouted in disbelief, "There's no way you're still alive!" Flame's left hand was in a fist, while he still held his scabre with his right hand.

"When you have someone you love to save, protect… you do everything in your power to do so!" Flame shouted, running at Endern. He stabbed deep into Endern's stomach, slicing on the inside as he pulled the scabre out. Endern was on the ground, clearly defeated. His blood was oozing out, having all the strength sapped out of him.

"I suppose… you really care… about this family…" Endern managed to say. Flame nodded, putting his scabre away.

"They're my family, and I must do what I can to protect it. I am the guardian of the Fazbewr Family." Flame told Endern. Endern grinned, handing Flame the part.

"I guess you'll need this then, don't you?" Endern said. Flame nodded grabbing the part.

"Thanks." Flame said, before walking out the door.

Endern raised his head, and spoke, "Stop!" Flame turned around, wondering what Endern could possibly want.

"What do you want now?" Flame replied.

"Why didn't you kill me like all my previous foes would've done?" Endern asked, his blood running down his fur. Flame chuckled to himself and turned away.

"I don't fight to kill, I fight to win." Flame said before walking out.

This left Endern wondering, Flame leaving an impact on him.

 **Flame has defeated Endern! So, will Flame be ok after this fight? Will they finally be able to recover the Fazbear Family? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	25. Ch25: Getting the Core Pt1

**Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter! Eh… tbh I really want to start on the next story, but I've got to finish this one first.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Uh… pizza.**

[Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria]

Sylvia and Jeremy were sitting together, just outside the entrance of the pizzeria. Flame should've came back by now, even if he did find whoever took the part. Sylvia decided to break the silence.

"Jeremy… do you think Flame's ok?" Sylvia asked. Jeremy looked at Sylvia, with a small grin.

"Hey, it's Flame we're talking about, he'll be fine." Jeremy told Sylvia. Sylvia sighed, looking out into the distance.

"Well, what if he ISN'T fine… hurt or maybe even dead?" Sylvia said. Jeremy frowned slightly, putting his arms around Sylvia.

"We… I'm not sure Sylvia." Jeremy answered. Sylvia looked down at the ground.

"At least you're being honest…" Sylvia said. They kept each other in a hug for awhile, before they saw a figure appear in the distance. Sylvia left the hug, wondering who the figure was.

"Could it be Flame…?" Sylvia asked. Jeremy squinted his eyes, and gasped. Flame was badly hurt, coming towards them.

"It is!" Jeremy exclaimed, as he and Sylvia rushed to greet him. Flame kept staggering past them however, and they stared at Flame. He didn't seem to be the same.

"Flame…? Are you ok?" Sylvia asked. Flame didn't reply to her, instead opening the doors of the pizzeria. Jeremy frowned.

"Something is wrong. Very wrong." Jeremy told Sylvia.

"Yeah…. I can see that." Sylvia said as they both reentered the pizzeria. They followed Flame; he was going towards the saferoom. In the saferoom, Flare, Toy Bonnie, and Exo were there.

"Ah, Flame!" Flare exclaimed.

"Did you retake that part?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Yes…"Flame said. His voice was quieter than usual.

"Great! Right when we found the rest of the others as well." Exo said.

"How great…" Flame said. Flare tilted his head a bit. He knew Flame doesn't act like this normally. Flame slowly went over to one of the rebuilt bodies. He knelt down, that body being Fenx's.

"Flame? What are you doing?" Flare asked. Flame ignored the question, instead raising his hand up.

"I…. sorry Fenx… I need a core… you're outdated anyways… no one would care…" He said, stabbing his hand into Fenx's chest.

"FLAME!" Exo shouted in disbelief. He tried to stop Flame, but Flame kicked him into the wall.

"Don't… I need a core before…" Flame said.

"Flame! This isn't the way to get a new core!" Toy Bonnie knocked Flame back, defending Fenx.

"Please… don't let me…." Flame was desperate for a core. He took his scabre out, knowing that they had no cores they can use, without killing one of their friends.

"Guys… don't be irrational! We can get a new one!" Flare tried saying. It was too late, Flame was already going to fight, in his angry state.

"W-what do we do?!" Sylvia asked.

"Go to Mike Sylvia… get a new core from him. Jeremy, go with her too." Exo commanded them. Sylvia and Jeremy nodded, and left the room.

"My brother would have a core, he keeps some at home for emergencies." Sylvia told Jeremy. Jeremy nodded.

"Yea, he's always one to be prepared for anything." Jeremy said.

They got into Sylvia's car, and started driving. Without them knowing, a black ferrari followed them. Inside was Clyde and Endern.

"So, your name is Endern, correct?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, but why do you need to know?" Endern answered. He was there for only one reason, for answers.

"I can't trust people with my rockets without knowing them at least a bit first." Clyde said. Endern's eyes widened.

"We're going to blow them off the road!" Endern asked in shock.

"Yes, if it slows them getting their friends back, then anything will work." Clyde explained to Endern, handing him the RPG. Endern grasped the launcher, questioning if he should be doing this.

"I'll open the sunroof, then you'll aim and fire that rocket." Clyde said, as he began opening it. Endern grit his teeth, he had to do it, it was too late to back down now.

"Get a good aim on them, and don't you dare miss." Clyde threatened Endern.

Endern took a deep breath, aiming the launcher.

" _Should I…. be doing this…?"_ Endern questioned. He aligned the sights with the top of Sylvia's car, and fired it. Endern aimed it correctly, and it hit the front of the car. It was on fire, and it crashed into an abandoned factory. Clyde drifted the ferrari to a stop, and left the vehicle.

"Nice hit, now let's take them out if the survived." Clyde said, taking an AA-12 out of the truck of his car.

"A-alright…" Endern said, taking out his Golden Sword. He wasn't sure if he was ready to do this.

 **Ok, I'll start off by saying, I'm sorry this chapter is short. I just didn't have anything that could've possibly happened, plus it was rushed. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	26. Ch26: Getting the Core Pt2

**Hey everyone! I'm actually inspired to write a chapter this time! Just so ya know, I was absolutely uninspired to write one last time.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Pizza again.**

[Streets]

Clyde and Endern began approaching the burning car. Clyde held his auto-shotgun, poised for the kill. Endern bit his lip, unsure of his position.

" _Should I be doing this? Killing innocents?"_ Endern thought to himself, his sword shining from the moonlight.

Jeremy struggled out of the car, assisting Sylvia out. He noticed Clyde coming up to them, and took a fighting stance. Clyde scoffed pointing his shotgun at Jeremy.

"You're not going to stop us!" Jeremy snapped at Clyde. Clyde chuckled, staring Jeremy down.

"Nothing personal, I just can't allow you to have that wolf to survive." Clyde said as he pulled the trigger. Sylvia's eyes widened as 8 pellets penetrated Jeremy's body. Jeremy fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"Jeremy!" Sylvia shouted, tears running down her face.

Jeremy fell with a thud, the ground slightly cracking from his weight. Jeremy was instantly killed on impact from the shotgun shell. Sylvia cried, hugging Jeremy's dead body. She glared at Clyde, tears still running down her face.

"You monster! Why are you doing these horrible things?! Why?!" Sylvia shouted in sadness. Clyde laughed, turning away from Sylvia.

"You see, I've come to get revenge, for my father…" Clyde explained. Sylvia stopped crying, and slowly stared at Clyde.

"V-Vincent is… your f-father?" Sylvia asked. Clyde nodded, bringing his shotgun closer to Sylvia.

"He was a bad man, yes? But did he really deserve to die? Everyone can be good, if you really try hard enough…" Clyde told her. Endern kept observing, he was getting slightly angry at Clyde's actions.

"But… that doesn't mean you get to do what your father failed to do!" Sylvia shouted, looking Clyde dead into the eyes. Clyde chuckled, before placing the shotgun to Sylvia's head.

"I'm sorry love, but I just don't have the same feelings as you do." Clyde said, about to pull the trigger.

Sylvia wept hard, knowing she was next. She closed her eyes in fear. Endern growled, feeling that this was enough. Endern tackled Clyde, a second before he shot the shotgun. The shot fired straight up into the sky. Sylvia slowly opened up her eyes, to see that Endern had saved her. Endern got kicked backwards by Clyde, being smashed into the destroyed car. Endern growled as he stood back on his feet, his golden sword pointed at Clyde.

"That's enough Clyde! I now know what you're truly doing here! And you will pay for causing this family so much suffering!" Endern snapped at Clyde. Clyde chucked, pumping his shotgun.

"Do you really believe that?" Clyde said, firing the shotgun at Endern. Endern blocked the bullets with his sword, growling again.

"You've caused more suffering! More than this family has already endured from Vincent! I saw it in that bunny you've just killed!" Endern said, rushing towards Clyde. Clyde shot again, hitting Endern with a couple pellets from the shell. Endern was staggered from the pellets, and was hit with a blow from the back of the shotgun. Clyde then kicked Endern into the air, jumping up while taking out his knife. He slashed at Endern several times with the knife, then smashed him back down into the ground. Endern groaned, holding his shoulder as he rose back up on his feet.

"Come on, I thought you'd be much tougher to fight than that!" Clyde said with a laugh. He then got some brass knuckles, and uppercutted Endern. A tooth came out of Endern's mouth, and he spit out some blood.

"That's it, no more f***ing around!" Endern shouted. He suddenly dashed right towards Clyde, grabbing him by the waist and smashing him into the wall. Clyde made a small dent in the wall from the impact. Endern then flew upwards, holding Clyde close to him. Endern sharply flew back downwards, crushing Clyde with his weight. Clyde stood up quickly, heavily injured from Endern's attack.

"Alright, I take that back." Clyde said. He then charged at Endern, but Endern dodged out of Clyde's way. Endern grabbed Clyde's warm as he dashed past him, and smashed him into the ground. Clyde was knccked out from the blow, his head having a couple concussions from the multiple blows he had received. Endern went over to Sylvia, grinning.

"That punk won't be bothering you guys for awhile." Endern told Sylvia. She nodded, but was frowning still. She was looking at Jeremy's dead body, sorrow filled within her.

"I couldn't of done anything…" Sylvia said with tears still running down her face. Endern frowned, and sighed. He put his hand on Sylvia's shoulder.

"Don't… don't beat yourself up over this… if you couldn't of done something, then it wasn't in your hands…" Endern said, his ears slightly drooping. Sylvia still was sobbing, then stared at Endern.

"What do you mean…?" She asked. Endern sighed, and looked away from her.

"If I had acted sooner then…" Endern said, kicking a tire high up into the air. Sylvia looked at Endern, tears still dropping, although at a slower rate than before.

"Don't b-blame yourself… you we're sure… I was… but did nothing to stop it…" Sylvia said, sniffling. Endern sighed, and patted Sylvia's back.

"We've got to go now, if you don't want your friend… Flame… to die…" Endern said. Sylvia nodded.

"You're r-right… w-we've got to k-keep pushing forward…" Sylvia said, looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Endern asked.

"A new car… for me to drive…" Sylvia said. Endern grinned, and showed Sylvia the sports car.

"We can take my car, but you won't be driving." Endern said. Sylvia looked at Endern in dismay.

"Why? I always drive." She asked him. Endern laughed nervously.

"Sorry kid, but with your current state, you're in no condition to drive, if you understand." Endern told her. Sylvia nodded. She then opened the door to the passenger seat, and buckled her seat belt. Endern entered the car as well.

"Alright, where are we going?" Endern asked. Sykvia was about to tell him, but frowned.

"I-I don't know…" She said. Endern tilted his head at Sylvia's answer.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Endern asked in confusion.

"I mean… the GPS in the other car had the directions, but now it's destroyed…" Sylvia explained. Endern grinned.

"Don't worry, I think I know where to go."

 **Endern finally realized who to fight for! Sorry for the sudden end, I fell asleep while writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	27. Ch27: Endern's Story

**Hey everyone! I have some pretty amazing news for all of you guys! I've had to remake my YouTube channel, mostly cause of some bullshit, like forgetting the AdSense account linked with it. So now I have a fresh start, and I'm pretty excited! After this chapter, I'm probably gonna have the trailer for the account up, or tomorrow depending on what happens after. If you're interested with it, then go add this to YouTube's website. Anyways, lets get right into this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

(Add this to youtube dot com: /channel/UC9R1LzdxB21H6-riyijwMJw

 **Fun Fact: There are 6 legendary artifacts, one of which is owned by Endern, the Golden Sword.**

 **Note: Flashbacks are always italicized, unless someone is speaking, which will be bold as well.**

 **Note 2: There's going to be a short sex scene in this, so if you feel uncomfortable with that kind of stuff, then you can read up until the flashback, and skip to the next chapter once it is out.**

[Streets]

Endern was driving the car throughout the city, while Sylvia was silently weeping for Jeremy. They had forgotten him in the heat of the moment, and Sylvia regretted it. They were too far out to comer back and get Jeremy, so it was pointless to turn around. Endern tried to lighten the mood by turning on the car radio. When he turned it on however, it only had sad songs playing, worsening Sylvia's mood. Endern quickly turned the radio back off again, and sighed,

"Look, I can see how much you cared for him, but would it have worked out?" Endern asked, getting Sylvia to perk her head up to look at Endern. Tears were rolling off of her face as she heard what Endern had just asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Sylvia asked back, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Well, what are the odds that an animatronic and a human would be together? They can't enjoy many luxuries of life, like sex for example." Endern said. Sylvia glared at Endern.

"Sex?! Seriously? Does it look like I would care if we could f*** each other or not?" Sylvia snapped at Endern. Endern just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, it's just something that you need to enjoy in life, honestly you can have sex with an anthro like me." Endern suggested. Sylvia looked at Endern angrily and turned away.

"I thought anthros didn't exist anyways, but here you are, driving the car." Sylvia said. Endern chuckled, as he pulled into a parking lot by a factory.

"Anthros do exist you see. We just exist in places not of this Earth. We live in the skies, other planets, even a new civilization is being made underneath the planet where you humans can't survive without some kind of pressure suit." Endern explained. Sylvia nodded, learning all of this new information.

"So... what's your story then Endern?" Sylvia asked. Endern paused, looking down at his feet. He sighed, rather not wanting to get into it.

"Do you really want to know?" Endern replied. Sylvia nodded her head.

"I want to know more about you, since you were once an enemy turned friend. Endern cracked a grin, looking at Endern.

"I'll tell you, but it gets dark..." Endern said. Sylvia shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the dashboard of the car.

"Flame told me his story, trust me I doubt it can be as dark as his. Sylvia said.

"Well, it all started, when I got my wings in 2017..."

[Endern's Flashback]

 _"Endern Tobias, you are hereby granted the rank of Angel Elite, now ready your wings and soar high into the sky!" A tiger chancellor said, stepping behind Endern._

 _Endern was ecstatic with the gaining of his wings. He stretched them out, prepared to fly into the sky. His colony was in a floating city above Jupiter. He jumped, and flapped his wings, showing them off to the crowd. His wings were white, as well as his fur. He soared thought the sky, feeling the wind flowing past him, blowing into his face. once he landed, the crowd cheered for Endern. He spotted his mother and father sitting in the Honor Seats, tears of joy forming on their eyes as they watched their son. Endern bowed in front of the crowd; being an Angel Elite means that he's an extremely high ranking officer of the army. His friend, a female wolf named Liz, was next to the chancellor, grinning happily._

 _"I'm so happy for you bud!" Liz exclaimed, her eyes gleaming._

 _"Thanks, it's a huge honor." Endern said._

 ** _"My best friend and parents were there, and I felt joy, something which i don't often feel anymore. My friend had a little more plans than that though..."_**

 _Endern was resting in his room, his house had been upgraded as a result of his new rank. Rank determines the house size you can have, the other factor is the amount of anthros living in a single home. Endern heard a knock on his door, and went over to answer it. Endern opened it, and saw Liz._

 _"Oh hey Liz, what's up?" Endern asked. Liz had a smirk on her._

 _"Nothing much, may I come in?" Liz asked. Endern nodded, and Liz closed the door behind her. She then suddenly started kissing Endern, catching him by surprise. Liz brought Endern to the couch, laying on top of him. Endern broke from the kiss for a moment._

 _"L-Liz? What are you doing?" Endern asked in shock. Liz put her hand on Endern's chest, stroking it._

 _"I've loved you Endern, I always have since I've first seen you. I've always wanted to f*** you, and with your promotion, wouldn't this be a good reward~" Liz said, bringing her hand down to take off Endern's jeans._

 _Endern wasn't sure about this, but decided to let it happen._

 ** _"I realized after that we've become much more that just best friends..."_**

 _Endern was panting as he thrusted into Liz. Liz moaned in pleasure, kissing Endern._

 _"Faster! Faster!" Liz shouted. Endern pumped faster into Liz, feeling his climax._

 _"I-I'm gonna..." Endern was saying, but Liz silenced him by pulling him into another kiss._

 _"Cum into me baby! Yes! Ah!" Liz moaned more. Endern cummed inside of Liz, still panting._

 _"I-I love you Endern~" Liz said as she was filled with Endern's cum. She moaned as Endern slowed his thrusts to a stop._

 _"I-I love you too Liz..." Endern said, hugging Liz besides him. They both fell asleep soon afterwords._

 ** _"I became a father, with a beautiful son, and I made a promise... one I... couldn't keep..."_**

 _Liz and **Endern** were nuzzling each other, watching their son play with some of the other anthro kids. They kissed each other passionately._

 _"That day a year ago was the best thing to ever happen to me." Endern said to Liz._

 _"I love you~" Liz said, kissing Endern again._

 _"I'll protect this family no matter what..." Endern said._

 _ **"One day... we heard horrifying news..."**_

 _Endern was in the command of the army, showing Liz around. Suddenly one of Endern's messengers came up to him._

 _"Endern sir! We have need of the piece being broken!" The messenger said. Endern's ears perked up._

 _"What is it soldier?" Endern asked._

 _"It's about your son.. his school had a shooting... your son died trying to protect it..." The messenger told Endern. Endern's eyes widened in disbelief._

 _"N-no..." Endern said, collapsing onto the ground._

 _"Our son..." Liz said, tears forming around her eyes._

 ** _"Liz and I we're devastated... but Liz seemed more devastated than I..."_**

 _Endern knocked on the bathroom door Liz had been in there for 2 hours now._

 _"Liz? Honey?" Endern asked._

 _The door cracked itself open a bit; Endern has been knocking on an unlocked door the whole time. He entered the room, to see a horrifying sight. Liz was hanging from the ceiling, a noose tied around her neck. Endern got to his knees, crying into his hands._

 _"It's not fair! It's not f***ing fair!" Endern cried out, getting the attention of his neighbors. They walked in to Endern weeping on the ground, what used to be his mate hanging, lifeless._

 ** _"I couldn't handle it anymore... I was done with this hell... and needed revenge."_**

 _Endern slaughtered hundreds of anthros, laughing maniacally._

 _"Feel my despair! My suffering!" Endern's laugh can be heard around the city._

 _Endern saw the police drive up to him, but he slaughtered them all with ease. He started going towards a male anthro, protecting his wife and daughter._

 _"S-stay back!" The anthro said fearfully. Endern laughed slicing down the anthro. He began going towards the wife and daughter, when images of his own wife and soon passed through him. Endern took a step back._

 _"W-what have I done..." Endern said. Thr military surrounded him, and subdued him._

 ** _"I've become a monster... and paid the price..."_**

 _"Endern Tobias, on the charges of massacre, you've been banished from our colony. Now begone!" The chancellor said. Endern was forced into a tube, his fur and will gs becoming black, and launched out through an escape pod._

 ** _"And that's my story."_**

 **Endern had a pretty dark story eh? Well, no questions because of flashback. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Dott forget to leave reviews!**


	28. Ch28: Getting the Core Pt3

**Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating for awhile, I've had a lot of difficulty trying to. With the combination of working at a shitty Sonic and YouTube it caused me to falter more than ever before. Forgive me with this chapter :3**

 **Another thing, OC submissions are available for my next story! if you want to add an OC, go over to the FNaF: Black Ops Preview!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Endern's wings, surprisingly, can only last a short time compared to other wings. Black wings can fly for an hour constantly, while others can go as long as 2 days constantly.**

[Core Factory]

Endern looked within the factory, surveying the area. He saw multiple raised platforms, and stairs leading to various other locations of the factory. He noticed several guard animatronics protecting the cores, which is on the other side of the factory. Endern motioned Sylvia to follow closely behind him. He turned and looked at Sylvia.

Endern whispered to her, "We've got to stay silent. If they catch us then this mission went from easy to damn near impossible. This is our only chance. This is the day they get a new shipment of various parts. Cores are included within that shipment." Sylvia nodded, understanding what was being told to her.

"So, we've got to find a way around all of these animatronics without being detected, take the cores from the shipment, and manage to escape the factory without losing any of the cores?" Sylvia said. Endern shook his head.

"No, the crates contained within the shipment has a built in alarm. As soon as someone not verified opens that crate, alarms in that area will blare within 5 seconds. That only gives you enough time to grab maybe 3, 4 at the max." Endern said. Sylvia tilted her head.

"Wait me? Why aren't you grabbing any of the cores?" Sylvia asked Endern. Endern chuckled shaking his head.

"You really want to be holding those cores without anyone protecting us?" Endern asked. Sylvia facepalmed, shaking her head.

"Yeah... didn't really think about that..." Sylvia muttered. Endern chuckled again, before patting her back.

"It would just be too f***in risky if we didn't have someone protecting us, wouldn't you say?" Endern asked.

"Yeah yeah you're right..." Sylvia said. Endern perked his head up, seeing the helicopter that ships the crates landing on the roof, seeing this through a patch of see-through glass. The animatronics left the area, going up the stairs to assist with the collecting of the crates.

"Now's our chance, this is the time where the factory is the least guarded. We can't be too careless however, there's still guards around and doing anything stupid will activate the alarms." Endern told Sylvia, as he guided her around the factory. Sylvia nodded, holding Endern's hand so that she doesn't get lost.

They went into a room, which had a couple animatronics within it. Endern stopped dead in his tracks, putting his hand up behind him to make Sylvia stop as well. He began taking his sword out, when the animatronics finally noticed him.

"H-hey! Intrud-" One animatronic said, before he was stabbed right in the chest, being thrown into the ground, killing him. The 2nd animatronic took several steps back.

"P-please don't kill me! I barely even give a shit about this place!" The animatronic said. Endern thought for a moment, and sighed.

"Fine, you can go. But if you start an alarm, I'll be coming for your head." Endern said with intimidation. The animatronic quivered in fear, nodding his head rapidly as he ran out of the room. Sylvia entered the room.

"Endern? why'd you let that animatronic live?" Sylvia asked. Endern smirked.

"I can see when one is honest. He really didn't want to die over a company; it was in his eyes." Endern explained to Sylvia, "Oh, we don't have time for this. Come on!"

Endern again grabbed Sylvia's hand, going down a hallway outside the other door of the room. He took cover behind a wall, taking a peek. There were 5 animatronics out there, weapons in hand.

"Wait here, we're at the place." Endern said, going out into the hallway.

Endern created an icicle, stabbing it through one of the guards. The other 4 took notice.

"Intruder!" One said, pointed and firing his AN-94.

Endern blocked the bullets with his sword, and charging closer. another guard with his sword came up and attempted to slash at Endern. Endern dodged, kicking the guard down. He stabbed his sword down and killed him. Another guard with a DSR-50 with a bayonet attached began running at Endern. Endern grabbed the barrel of the gun, throwing it away. The animatronic backed away, and Endern sliced cleanly through him. The guard with the AN-94 got a C4, and threw it towards Endern. Endern parried it back towards the guard, and he unintentionally blew himself up with the bomb. Only a single female animatronic stood, not having made a move.

"Why have you not moved, hmm?" Endern asked. The animatronic grit her teeth, keeping her stance. She spoke with somewhat of an Egyptian accent.

"I have been studying your movements, to be able to counter them..." She said. Endern chuckled.

"And what is my foe's name then?" Endern asked out of courtesy. The female falcon hesitated to tell him.

"My name is Osiris, and yours?" Osiris said. Endern smirked, raising his sword up.

"Endern, ma'am." Endern said raising his sword. Osiris smirked as well.

"Well then Osiris, show me what you've got!" Endern said.

Endern began to charge at Osiris, but then a smoke covered the room. Endern looked around, and the smoke cleared after several minutes. Himself and Sylvia were standing on a platform, surrounded by spikes underneath. Osiris seemed to be floating in the sky, her hood off, showing her glowing purple eyes.

"Endern you'll never get past me!" Osiris said, in an ethereal voice.

Endern grit his teeth, attempting to find a way to surpass Osiris. He couldn't get to her however, as he would certainly fall. He then remembered his flying ability, and extended his wings.

"You're not going to win this!" Endern shouted flying towards Osiris. Osiris created an energy field in front of her, and Endern crashed into it, being knocked backwards. He landed back onto the platform, Sylvia grabbing him before he fell off

"There's got to be a way to beat her..." Sylvia said.

"I know... but how?" Endern asked.

"We have to try attacking, try to wear her down..." Sylvia explained. Osiris overheard their conversation, and laughed at them.

"There's no beating me! I have never lost within this factory, and I never will!" Osiris exclaimed pridefully. Endern grit his teeth.

 _"There has to be a way to stop... a way to stop her..."_ Endern thought to himself.

"Endern look out!" Sylvia said as metal shards flew towards Endern. Endern dodged out of the way, and heard clanging behind him. Strangely, the metal shards were floating in midair.

"Wait a second..." Endern said, staring back up at Osiris. Osiris started breathing heavier.

"This is all fake, isn't it?!" Endern snapped. Osiris sighed, nodding her head. Soon, everything turned back to the factory. she was in a room covered in glass.

"I didn't think anyone could figure it out..." Osiris said. Endern smirked.

"Wasn't too har-" Endern was saying.

"So I'm going to join you." Osiris finished. Endern and Sylvia looked at each other. Sylvia nodded.

"Yeah sure... whatever..." Endern said. They then looked at the power core crate, and took several of them.

"Let's get the f*** out of here." Osiris said, holding 3 power cores.

 **Well don't ya look at that, a new ally! Would the three of them be able to escape? Or will they be terminated? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	29. Ch29: Chased

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't been updating nearly as much as I should be. Like I need to but I honestly absolutely despise how this 3rd story has been going. I've been more in a rut than I've ever been with my last 2 stories. So I've been rushing to finish this story ASAP. But I will say that there's still guaranteed 5 more chapters left. Eh, why not tell you guys them now?**

 **Ch 30: Core Too Late**

 **Ch 31: Insanity Flame vs. Flare & Exo**

 **Ch 32: Talia Remedy**

 **Ch 33: Revengence**

 **Ch 34: Proposal**

 **-FlameSpeed**

 **Fun Fact: Uh… taquitos are delicious**

 **Yes that's a legitimate fun fact that totally has to do with anything at all.**

[FFP]

Flame was breathing heavily, clutching the ground tightly. Something seemed to be off, and Flare took notice. They were getting more of their friends back from the phantom realm, but Flare had to make sure Flame was alright. Flare stepped towards Flame, looking down at him.

"Hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Flare asked. Flame grit his teeth shaking his head violently.

"Ye… yeah.. I'm… f-fine…" Flame struggled to say. Flare frowned, he knew that Flame was lying.

"Are you sure?" Flare asked.

"Y-yes… d-don't worry a-about me…." Flame struggled to say. Flare sighed, looking out the window.

" _You guys have got to come back with the power core soon…"_ Flare thought, wondering what could be taking so long.

[Streets]

Endern was driving the sports car, with Sylvia and Osiris in the back, making sure the power cores don't get damaged. Several other cars were chasing them down, determined to stop them in their tracks.

"Come on Endern! We've got to get out of here!" Sylvia shouted. Endern emitted a light growl.

"What the f*** do you think I'm doing?!" Endern snapped at her. Osiris sighed, watching the cars behind them.

Endern looked around for any possible escape routes, but one wasn't easily found. He kept driving the car fast, as this was the only possible way for him to escape. The other cars started to close in on them.

"Endern, you've got to go faster than that!" Osiris told Endern. Endern growled yet again.

"Osiris, this is the fastest the car can go!" Endern replied.

Endern spotted a secret path that would be difficult to drive through. He smirked, and turned towards the dangerous path.

"Endern?! What the hell are you doing?!" Sylvia shouted, knowing the road they are about to embark on.

"Trust me! I've been down here plentiful times before!" Endern exclaimed.

A few of the cars stopped at the road, not willing to risk their life for that. The other half kept going forward, not knowing what to expect. The road they embarked on was an extremely deadly road, with deathtraps at all corners. Few embark on this road so that they can live. Endern risked his own life as well as Sylvia's & Osiris's lives.

"Holy shit…" Sylvia said, seeing leftover spikes, ramps, discarded bombs, and many more deadly devices.

"How the hell did this even happen…?" Osiris asked. Endern sighed.

"Well although I'm not sure myself, rumors says that this place was under Mafia rule until recently, but they left these deathtraps everywhere." Endern explained.

They all heard an explosion behind them; one of the cars has been destroyed by a bomb trap.

"If we die here I'm gonna kill you!" Osiris snapped at Endern.

Endern drove up onto a ramp, with a couple other cara following them. Endern grit his teeth, seeing several trip mines on the ground.

"Well shit." Endern said.

Several trip mines were flying upwards, but they were going too fast for them to actually hit them. Instead, the trip mines exploded right in front of the cars chasing them. The cars soon spun out of control, and drove off of the ramp. One of them was crushed, another was destroyed, and the last 2 managed to land safely, although it was useless as the cars were almost undriveable.

"We've escaped them! Now all we've got to do is…" Sylvia said.

"Yeah yeah, we've got to survive the rest of this road." Endern said. Osrisi grinned, but saw that the ramp was ending soon.

"Guys… We've got to get out of here!" Osiris shouted. She panicked, and dropped all the power cores in the car.

"Shit! Hurry up and gra-" Endern was saying, when the car suddenly drove off of the ramp. They were going to land into a pile of bombs if they didn't act fast.

"Damn it!" Sylvia shouted as she attempted to reach for the cores. She wasn't able to however, as the fall was levitating her towards the car door, instead of the cores stuck in the other side.

"F*** it! I value my life more than a power core!" Endern shouted, as he opened the door and grabbed Sylvia. He was about to fly himself and Sylvia out.

"Endern wait!" Osiris shouted. She was slowly flying downwards towards the power cores. Endern grit his teeth, and stood on top. Of the falling car. Osiris inches closer and closer to the cores, but still wasn't able grab one. The car was starting to near the bombs.

"Damn it Osiris!" Endern shouted.

"I'm almost there…!" Osiris said, as she attempted to grab a core.

"F*** this! I'm not letting you did for a simple power core!" Endern snapped. Sylvia grabbed Osiris, and Endern flew them away from the car at the last second. When they looked down, the car had a massive explosion, possibly due to the several power cores still inside of the car.

"Osiris…?" Sylvia asked fearfully. Osiris looked up at Sylvia, who was holding her tail feathers.

"What is it Sylvia?" Osiris asked. Sylvia swallowed, worried about the answer.

"Did you get the cores?" Sylvia said. Osiris frowned, shaking her head.

"No I didn't, but…" Osiris said.

"But what?" Sylvia questioned, tilting her head a bit. Osiris took out a single power core from her coat, and Sylvia grinned happily.

"I managed to get a single one." Osiris replied.

"Yes! One is all we need!" Sylvia said gleefully. Endern rolled his eyes, but chuckled.

"Alright girls, time to get back to the Pizzeria. But damn you 2 are heavy…" Endern said. Sylvia frowned.

"Hey Endern, could you bring me to Mike's house? I have something I need to do there." Sylvia asked.

"Yeah sure thing, just lead the way Sylvia." Endern said.

 **They've survived, thanks to Endern's powers of flight! What is Sylvia possibly going to do when she gets home? Will Flame be ok? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave reviews!**


	30. Ch 30: Core Too Late

**Hey everyone! I've been on a family vacation for the last few days, and I honestly would've updated except for the fact that there's no data where I'm at and WiFi costs 5 bucks a day. So, this chapter was basically made in the downtime I had when we did literally nothing. Anyways, lets get right on to this chapter!**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Air]

Sylvia was clutching on to Endern's legs for dear life. Osiris was just holding on to Sylvia's foot.

"U-uh this m-might be a bad time b-but…" Sylvia was saying, closing her eyes. Endern's ears perked up.

"But what?" He asked. Osiris smirked, shaking her head.

"I believe I know." Osiris said.

" **IM AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!** " Sylvia screeched at the top of her lungs. Endern and Osiris chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, we're almost there." Endern reassured Sylvia.

"R-really?" Sylvia asked. Osiris giggled. "Yeah, 20 more minutes." Osiris said. Sylvia opened her eyes and looked down. They were about 500 feet off of the ground. Sylvia's eyes widened, and she started flailing one of her arms.

"No no no! I don't like this not at all not at all!" Sylvia shouted fearfully. Osiris started laughing so she let go, and just flew herself with her wings. The power core was safely tucked into her knapsack.

"Osiris!" Endern snapped at her. Osiris continued to laugh.

"Oh come on Endern! That was funny admit it!" Osiris shrugged her shoulders. Endern smirked.

"Alright I guess, sexy beak." Endern said. Osiris opened her eyes, and grinned looking up at Endern.

"Oh, you wanna play like that wolf hunk?"

"Lover bird!"

"Kissy boy!"

"Sleak wings!" Sylvia shook her head violently, clutching Endern's legs harder.

"Stop flirting with each other while I'm fearing for my liiiiiiifeee!" Sylvia shouted at Endern and Osiris. Endern and Osiris looked at each other and giggled. Osiris then looked away to hide her blush from Endern.

" _Oh man… am I falling in love with that wolf? No… I'll have to wait and see…"_ Osiris thought, thinking of Endern at the same time.

" _I wonder what that wolf looks like without his shirt on… oh man he must have a six-pack with muscles like those…"_ Osiris started to daydream about Endern, and she slowly started drifting downwards, her heart beating faster at the thought of Endern.

Endern started down at Osiris, grinning as he looked at her pure white feathers. Sylvia was calmed down a bit, but she was still a bit tense.

"She's like an angel…" Endern said out loud, before covering his mouth. Osiris didn't notice as she was daydreaming about him. Sylvia smirked, and looked up at Endern.

"You like her, don't ya Endern?" Syvlia asked slyly. Endern rubbed his neck and did a nervous laugh.

"Wh-what? No… I don't know…" Endern said. Sylvia giggled at Endern.

"Oh come, it's so obvious! You have a crush on her!" Sylvia exclaimed. Endern started blushing a bit.

"N-no I don't!" Endern shouted. Syvlia kept chuckling.

"Endern and Osiris sitting in a tree, F-U-C-" Sylvia taunted at Endern. Endern started growling at Sylvia.

"Shut the f*ck up before I let you fall!" Endern snapped at Sylvia. Sylvia quickly shut up, clutching onto Endern's legs tighter than before. Endern sighed, and grinned.

"Look, I'm not even sure if I love Osiris ok? I've been afraid to love ever since…" Endern said. Sylvia frowned, looking up at Endern.

"Ever since you lost her…" Sylvia finished. Endern nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I'll lose Osiris as I did her. I don't want to lose 2 mates, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I've lost the both of them…" Endern said. He frowned, and closed his eyes as he looked away from Sylvia. Sylvia frowned as well, thinking to herself.

" _Endern… that can't be true at all…"_

Osiris yawned as she got out of her daydreaming. Osiris looked up at Sylvia and Endern, who had gotten 20 feet away from her, as she was slowly gliding downwards. She saw Endern looking away from Sylvia.

"Hey Syl, did ya piss off Endern or something?" Osiris said. Sylvia shook her head.

"No no, he's just… upset." Sylvia replied. Osiris tilted her head a bit, wondering why.

"Was it something you did?" Osiris asked. Sylvia shook her head.

"No… it was something to do with her." Sylvia said. Endern perked his ears and glared at Sylvia.

"You are NOT allowed to say her name again." Endern snapped at Sylvia.

"Who was her? Was she your friend?" Osiris asked.

"Well yes and no, she was my friend and became… became my mate… but I don't want to talk about it." Endern explained. Osiris nodded her head.

"Oh… I see…" Osiris started, "Did you have a kid with this mate?" Endern grit his teeth, refusing to look at Osiris.

"Yes." Endern replied. Osiris nodded in understanding.

"Did you lose your mate and kid?" Osiris continued. Endern closed his eyes, in denial.

"Please stop, I don't want to remember… it was all my fault." Endern told Osiris.

"Do not blame yourself for what had happened, it was likely put out of your control." Osiris told Endern.

"She committed suicide! I was trying to stop her!" Endern said in denial.

"Was the door locked?" Osiris asked. Endern took a breath, and nodded.

"Yes… she locked it as if she made up her mind…" Endern said.

"Then it was out of your hands. Do not worry Endern, the sky gods will get you when it's your time, and you shall once again met your old family." Osiris said to reassure Endern. Endern looked down to Osiris, nodding his head.

"Yeah… God will bring me to them once I'm up in heaven…" Endern replied.

"Yes, to whatever religion you believe in." Osiris said, smiling.

"Hey, thanks Osiris." Endern said, grinning down to Osiris.

"I wouldn't like another to experience the pain I've experienced for many years." Osiris told Endern. Endern's ears perked up at this, flying lower down to be eye level with Osiris.

"What happened to you?" Endern asked, quiet concerned.

"Humans… when I came from my old home at Mars, I had the most handsome falcon to ever live. His name was Anubis, and we were deeply in love." Osiris said.

"And what did… those humans do?" Sylvia asked, fearful to what had happened.

"They rejected us the whole time we were there. Destroyed us… one day they had came to our house, and started to burn it down. Anubis ran out to stop them, but he was killed by their rifles almost as soon as he stepped out… I watched, wide eyed at his quick demise. I soon hated the humans… wanted them all dead… believed that no humans were good…" Osiris said, tears in her eyes. Sylvia was crying too, at what had happened to Osiris.

"It's true, humans are a horrible, horrible species, but they aren't all bad Osiris!" Sylvia said. Osiris nodded.

"I see that now, from watching you." Osiris said. Sylvia's eyes widened.

"From w-watching me?" Sylvia asked in confusion. Osiris giggled, and nodded her head.

"Aye, I see it within your heart that you would do anything to help your friends; what had happened now proves it even further, risking your life to save another, that requires the heart of a brave soul; a kind soul; a true soul." Osiris told Sylvia. Sylvia was tearing up even more.

"Osiris…" Sylvia said, as she started crying tearfully. Endern smiled, as him and Osiris stared at each other, both of their eyes gleaming in the night.

"Endern, I see the good through the evil that has been done, and the evil that has been wronged upon you. The sky gods would bless you, and they would make sure no wrongs would be done against you, returning you the perfect mate." Osiris told Endern.

"So the perfect mate… like you?" Endern said slyly. Osiris gasped at what Endern said.

"W-what?" Osiris said in disbelief.

"You've told me what had happened to you, and I don't want you to suffer through that again, and you wouldn't want me to suffer again, I assume?" Endern said. Osiris nodded.

"Yes, you are correct." Osiris said.

"So, would you want to prevent that from happening? To each other?" Endern asked, leaning closer to Osiris. Osiris gasped, and nodded.

"Y-yes!" Osiris exclaimed. Endern grinned, and got close enough for the two of them to kiss. Sylvia squealed happily.

"Awww, look at the two lovebirds!" Sylvia exclaimed. Endern left the kiss for a second.

"Hey! I'm not a bird! I'm a wolf!" Endern said jokingly. Osiris giggled, blushing slightly. Sylvia shook her head while grinning.

"Aw come on you two lovebirds, kiss!" Sylvia exclaimed. Endern and Osiris stared into each other's eyes lovingly, and continued their kiss.

"What a beautiful couple…" Sylvia said, as she had a quick thought of Jeremy. Endern and Osiris left the kiss, and continued looking at each other in the eyes.

"I will protect you, with my life." Endern stated.

"And I, to you." Osiris said.

"And if the other dies?" Endern asked. Osiris hesitated for a moment.

"The one that lives shall live on, keeping the memories of the other with them, and the ones that surrounds them." Osiris said. Endern nodded in agreement. Sylvia pointed at the pizzeria.

"Look! We're almost back!" Sylvia exclaimed.

[FFP]

Flare had just recently gotten his body back, and was no longer a phantom. He was the last one to be brought back, and Flare looked out towards the others. Exo came up to him.

"We've got everyone back now…" Exo said.

"...and now it's time to stop the mastermind behind this." Flare said. Exo looked out towards a room, a room locked for a specific wolf.

"Should we check on him?" Exo asked. Flare shook his head.

"No, he's been too riled up. He already had nearly killed Foxy, Freddy, and Balloon Boy. We have to be safe until we get the power core." Flare explained. Exo nodded.

"Yeah… better safe than sorry I guess…" Exo replied. Swift started going towards the 2 of them, a bit worried.

"Hey guys, where's my Flamey?" Swift asked in concern. Flare and Exo looked at each other for a moment.

"We… don't recommend seeing him right now…" Exo said.

"He's almost like a wild animal… and we can't explain why either…" Flare added. The banging on the door became more and more violent.

"Is he… behind that door?" Swift asked. Flare nodded as a response.

"Don't go in otherwise he'll…" Exo said, showing a small bite wound on his arm.

"When did that happen?!" Flare asked in concern.

"Didn't tell ya, but he bit me while we were trying to get him into that room." Exo said.

"Is it bad?" Swift asked. Exo shook his head.

"No no, I'll be fine; it's just a flesh wound." Exo replied. Swift looked over at the door, the smashing against it getting stronger each time.

"Flamey really wants out…" Swift said, her ears drooping. Flare sighed.

"Look, I know that you want to see Flame now, but it's just too dangerous at the moment. We need that core so that he'll be back to his loveable self." Flare explained. Swift looked down, sighing.

"I guess you're right…" Swift said. Exo put his hand on Swift's shoulder.

"Look, we've just got to wait a little longer, and get that core right back into him. Then he'll be the same old Flame he usually is." Exo said. Swift nodded, as they heard the entrance to the pizzeria open. Swift's ears perked as she heard it, and she gasped.

"They're back!" Swift said joyfully. She then started going towards the entrance with Flare and Exo.

When they got to the entrance, they saw Endern, Osiris, and Sylvia. Swift tilted her head.

"Who are these three?" Swift asked. Flare scratched his head at Endern and Osiris, who were cuddling with each other. Exo shrugged his shoulders.

"The girl is Sylvia, she's been helping us from the beginning. The other 2, I haven't got a clue." Exo said. Endern perked his ears, and looked at Exo.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Endern, and my new mate here is Osiris." Endern said.

"Look what we've got!" Osiris said, as she reached into her knapsack. When she took her hand out, she held the power core. Swift gasped, and quickly took the core out of Osiris's hand.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Swift said gleefully. Exo and Flare looked at each other.

"Should we let Swift give Flame the new core?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, the two of them are dating for crying out loud!" Exo said, chuckling.

They started going back to the door, but before they went down the hallway, they heard a loud crashing sound, followed by heavy footsteps. Swift's eyes widened, worried.

"Shit! Come on!" Flare shouted as they ran into the safe room. Inside they saw Flame, pointing his scabre at Toy Bonnie.

"H-help!" Toy Bonnie shouted, before Flame cleanly cut off her head. Exo grit his teeth.

"Damn it Flame! What the hell!" Exo shouted, sharpening his hunting knife. Flare took out his katana.

"Let's just calm down here Flame…" Flare said, holding his hand out. Flame growled, and jumped up and smashed the ground in front of Exo and Flare, staggering them a bit.

"Get out of here!" Flare shouted to the others. Endern and Osiris ducked behind a table, and Sylvia started running out the door.

"I have an idea!" Sylvia shouted before she left. Swift was stuck there, her eyes widened in fear.

"Core too late…" Swift whispered to herself.

 **Damn, what a chapter! Will they can. Flame down? Or would he be stuck like this? We won't find out until the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	31. Ch31: Insanity Flame vs Flare,Exo,&Swift

**Hey everyone! So so so sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I've been busy with school and work. I've also been playing a lot of Overwatch. Do any of you happen to have a PS4? If so, then friend me so we could play some Overwatch or Black Ops 3 together!**

 **PSN: FlameSpeed62**

 **I also have a 360 if you guys wanna play Black Ops 2 together, which will be quite a bit less often.**

 **Xbox Live:FlameSpeed62**

 **Yeah… FlameSpeed for BOTH systems were already taken ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Fun Fact: Animatronics may be powered by a power core, but some of their functions can be found within the power core, as well as a microchip within their head. If this microchip is disconnected from the body for too long, an animatronic will be knocked out until the connection is reestablished.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Pizzeria]

Flame was twitching violently, holding out his scabre. He had a maniacal laugh as he stared down Flare, Exo, & Swift. This wasn't the same Flame they knew.

"Ha ha ha… w-wanna play a game a-a game of death?" Flame said with a bit of stuttering. His voice sound maniacal, demonic even. Flame took a step closer, creating a crack on the ground he stepped on.

"Let's p-play a game…" Flame said, as he quickly ran up to Flare and slashed at him. Flare pulled out his katana, and blocked the attack skillfully, parrying the scabre out of the way. Exo grit his teeth, taking a step back. Swift whimpered, as she started gougn forward to Flame. Exo stopped her by raising his arm out in front of her.

"It's not safe Swift, don't go to him." Exo stated. Swift shook her head, not listening as she ducked under Exo's arm and ran to Flame.

"Flame! Stop! Please you're fighting your own friends! Look at what you're doing!" Swift shouted as she got close to Flame. Flame looked at Swift, but kept his same crazed stare. When Swift got close enough, Flame raised up his scabre and slashed across her check, knocking her backwards.

"Stupid bitch." Flame stated as he raised up the sword to slice downwards. Swift gasped fearfully. Exo ran up to them, and blocked Flame's sword with his hunting knife. He pushed Flame backwards, and stared into Swift's eyes.

"Swift listen to me. Right now Flame isn't the same Flame you know. Something manipulated him, must be something about no core, but you have to get out of here. Go with Endern and Osiris, they'll protect you in case…" Exo commanded Swift. Swift shook her head, some tears in her eyes.

"I can't! He needs my help! And plus if you two…" Swift said. Exo cracked a smile.

"Don't worry, that isn't gonna happen. Now go!" Exo said as he shoved Swift out of the way, having her fall behind the table Endern and Osiris were behind. Exo groaned, holding his arm as he turned, some oil leaking out.

"A bit of a cheap move don't you think?" Exo asked, clutching the wound tightly. Flame laughed again, cracking his neck.

"Shouldn't of h-had your back t-turned." Flame said as he raised up his scabre again. Flame ran at Exo, slashing at him again. Flare came up and blocked off Flame's sword with his katana, again, pushing his away from them.

"How are we supposed to fight back without accidentally killing him?" Flare asked. Exo shook his head.

"We don't." Flare blinked in confusion.

"What?" Flare asked. Exo looked at Flame while still talking to Flare.

"He's going to tire eventually, attacking uses much more energy than blocking does. We keep blocking until he's fatigued, then we'll pin him down and keep him from fighting any long." Exo explained. Flare nodded, looking out towards Flame.

"But how long? He already swung at each of us at least twice, with more strength than he usually has. And, he'd not even breaking a sweat." Flare pointed out. Exo sighed.

"We'll have to wait and see."

Flame kept staring them down as they spoke. Flame did another maniacal laugh as he watched them plan.

"Pin me d-down? Ha ha ha… d-do you really t-think you can pin me?" Flame said as he jumped up high into the air, aiming his scabre straight down. Exo dodged out of the way, while Flare used his katana to parry the scabre away. Flame's scabre stabbed into the ground, and it got stuck. Flame attempted to pull it out, getting a piece of marble stuck in it. He smashed it on the wall, leaving a hole in there. Flame then ran at them again and infused his sword with fire, slashing at Flare. Flare tried to dodge out of the way, but the fire scorched him slightly. Flare grit his teeth, staring Flame down.

"Let's just calm ourselves here…" Flare said, putting his hand out in front of Flame.

Flame snarled, raising up his sword. Flare then quickly jumped up, blocking the sword with his katana. Exo ran and tackled Flame to the ground, trying to pin him. Flame grinned, and twisted himself backwards before he hit the ground, having Exo under him as they fell. Flame then somersaulted back up, holding Exo's arm and throwing him into the wall. Flame went over and grabbed his scabre, which had fell when he was tackled down. Exo was temporarily stunned, trying to recover. Flare growled, and ran to them. Flame was raising his scabre, but at the last second Flare blocked the blow, and kicked Flame backwards. Flare put his hand out towards Exo, helping him back up. Flame glared at them, and shot fireballs out of his hand. Flare swung his katana upwards, creating an ice wall, blocking the fireballs. Flame growled, and shot electricity, which easily passed through the ice. Flare and Exo got electrocuted by the electricity, and were stunned for a moment. Flame laughed maniacally again at them.

"W-what's wrong f-friends? S-seem a bit s-stuck?" Flame said as he walked up to them. Flare grit his teeth; neither him nor Exo could move from the electricity. Swift couldn't handle this anymore, and jumped out from behind cover.

"Swift no!" Endern shouted as he tried to grab Swift's arm, but Osiris stopped him.

"Let her do what she pleases… it's her choice, not yours." Osiris stated. Endern was going to argue, but decided against it, and instead nodded his head.

Swift ran up to Flame, taking out her daggers, standing in front of Flare and Exo.

"Flame! Alec! Please! Stop this! These are your friends you're hurting! Can't you see that? Even through what's going on in your mind right now?!" Swift snapped at Flame. Flame grit his teeth, tapping on his scabre blade.

"Heh…" Flame simply said, as he ran at Swift. Swift gasped, and ducked out of Flame's way. She grabbed Flame by the tail, and pulled him towards her.

"Stop this please! Can't you see the damage through your actions?" Swift pleaded. Flame maniacally laughed at Swift.

"Damage? Th-there's been no damage here m-miss." Flame said as he swung his scabre downwards. Swift blocked it with one of her daggers, and knocked it out of her way with the other.

"Alec! Get out of this insanity! What is wrong with you! We can help! Please!" Swift exclaimed trying to keep herself from tearing up. Flame growled, and grabbed Swift by the neck. He then closed down his grip, cutting off her microchip flow. Swift gasped, and attempted to pry Flame's hand free from her neck.

"Stupid lion, you're not strong enough to pry yourself from my grasp." Flame stated as he tightened his grip on her.

Swift kept trying to pry herself free, but she felt her power core slowly powering down.

"S-stop! A-Alec…" Swift was trying to say. Her vision started to blur as the power was almost unable to give her vision.

"F-Flame!" Exo managed to say. The electricity that was in him and are has mostly dispersed, but they were still unable to move. Flame glared at the two of them, while still holding onto Swift's neck.

"Oh don't you worry, you're next." Flame said. Exo felt his movement slowly come back to him.

"Stop this now… there's no point, we can get your core back right now, and we won't need to fight! Stop this!" Exo shouted. Flame just scoffed at this.

"There's always a reason to fight…" Flame said. Swift did one final attempt to get out of Flame's grip, she bit on Flame's finger. Flame gasped, and threw Swift away from him. His finger was slowly leaking oil. Swift crashed into a wall, gasping for breath. She looked up at an angry Flame, about to slash down at her.

 **Oh god, what's going to happen? Honestly, I can't seem to make a fight last so I just decided to make it into 2 parts. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	32. Apology

**Hey everyone, I just decided to come back from like a 2 month hibernation to say sorry.**

 **I haven't been updating this fanfic enough, now have I?**

 **The truth is... I don't WANT to be writing this fanfic anymore.**

 **I don't WANT to continue with the series.**

 **It's not... entertaining to me anymore.**

 **What's entertaining to me is my OWN universe.**

 **My OWN stories.**

 **Not some... fanfic off of a game anymore.**

 **I want to create and build up my OWN universe.**

 **I've been working on it for months now, especially the months in my absence.**

 **Now here's my question: Do you guys want me to just end this fanfic where it is?**

 **Or continue it, continue the series, despite my own frustrations and unhappiness?**

 **Or even, finish this last fanfic, and end off the series so I could work on my own series? If there's a way I can do that?**

 **I want your honest opinions, because this all would decide what will happen to this account in the future.**

 **I value your entertainment more than my own... I am the writer, who wants only the best for this small following.**


	33. Ch32: Talia Remedy

**Hey everyone! So I've finally decided, I'll finish this story, then end off the rest of the series here. I honestly would more enjoy myself if I was writing my own creative stories, where some aspects wouldn't be cut due to reality. I've had to cut off quite a few of my ideas due to that aspect, only a few ideas managed to stay so I guess it isn't that bad. Plus, you guys would most definitely NOT want to see what would end up happening in the true ending. That'll stay with me and whoever else that wants to know.**

 **I do have the 1st chapter of my new story, Fensona, ready for once this one is done.**

 **Rip to the characters who won't make the transition from this series to Fensona:**

 **My human OCs, Sylvia & Jace**

 **Pretty much most of other peeps OCs**

 **The nightmare and withered animatronics**

 **Actually all of the FNaF animatronics**

 **OCs That'll make the transition from this series to Fensona:**

 **Flame**

 **Swift**

 **Talia**

 **Mech**

 **Toy Flame(Questionable)**

 **Exo**

 **Flare**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[Mike's House]

Sylvia hastily drove her car to Mike's house, hoping she wouldn't be too late. She noticed Toy Flame messing around with Talia, who strangely have grown quite a lot since Sylvia was last at the house. Talia seems to more in a toddle to child stage, whatever the hell that means. Sylvia was surprised at Talia's sudden growth. Talia looked at Sylvia, and gleamed happily. Talia seemed to speak to Toy Flame for a bit, and Toy Flame nodded. Talia rushed over to Sylvia, and gave her a big hug.

"Sylvia!" Talia exclaimed happily. Sylvia running her hand through Talia's fluff of hair. Sylvia wagged her tail, it grew a bit as well. Toy Flame chuckled at Talia's enthusiasm.

"Ah look at you Talia, you've grown a lot since I've last seen you... a couple days ago..." Sylvia said. Toy Flame walked up to the two of them, shrugging.

"It's a bit weird, she's growing pretty fast, but I'm not complaining." Toy Flame said.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen normally, does it?" Sylvia asked. Toy Flame shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about around Talia, she seems a bit concerned about it." Toy Flame said, motioning Sylvia to look at Talia. Sylvia turned her head, and saw Talia being a bit unhappy about it. Sylvia put her hand near her mouth, and stared at Toy Flame, nodding her head in agreement. Sylvia knelt down to Talia, putting her arm on Talia's shoulder.

"Talia, sweetie, I've got to talk to auntie Toy Flame about something important, could you go and play with some of your toys while we have a grown up talk?" Sylvia asked. Talia thought for a moment, looking up at Toy Flame. She turned to stare at Sylvia again, nodding. Talia started trotting over to her small collection of toys, which are more meant for younger children than her. Sylvia stood up, motioning Toy Flame to follow her into the house. Toy Flame nodded, and the two of them went to the door. Sylvia opened the door, and proceeded down a hallway, going into the kitchen. The two of them sat at the table.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Toy Flame asked. Sylvia gleamed.

"Oh hell yea! I haven't had any coffee for a couple days!" Sylvia said happily. Toy Flame proceeded to get some coffee for Sylvia, taking out the materials needed.

"So what's up? Toy Flame asked.

"Not much really, but I need to get Talia." Sylvia said. Toy Flame perked her ears up as she poured the coffee into a mug.

"What? Why?" Toy Flame asked as she put in Sylvia's favorite coffee creams into the mix.

"There's been something... wrong..." Sylvia replied. Toy Flame gasped, and turned around with Sylvia's coffee.

"W... wrong?" How?" Toy Flame asked as she put the coffee down on a coaster and sat in a chair.

"Flame... somethings corrupted him..." Sylvia said, taking a sip for a moment. Toy Flame blinked.

"Corrupted him? How so?" Toy Flame asked. Sylvia thought for a moment.

"Like.. he's extremely aggressive to everyone... foes and allies alike..." Sylvia explained to Toy Flame. Toy Flame gasped, covering her mouth.

"Core lock..." Toy Flame said in surprise. Sylvia was confused, leaning closer to Toy Flame.

"What is... core lock?" Sylvia asked, wanting to know exactly what Toy Flame was talking about.

"Core lock... definition... the state in which a core is removed, leaving the emotion most felt at the time in total control of the individual..." Toy Flame explained to Sylvia. Sylvia's eyes widened, knowing what she's talking about.

"So what you're saying is-"

"Yes... anger." Toy Flame cut off Sylvia before she could finish. Sylvia shook her head.

"He's mad... I can see that but... why?" Sylvia asked.

"Why wouldn't he be mad? He was forced through extreme pain like the others, had to witness being separated from his only child, and sees the despair within the other animatronics, and wishes it wasn't so." Toy Flame finished. Sylvia was shocked. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Flame is angry at what's happening to them, all thanks to Clyde..." Sylvia said. Toy Flame looked out the window, which had been open the whole time. Talia was standing outside the window, staring at them.

"Dad?" Talia asked. Toy Flame and Sylvia looked at each other, and nodded. They both looked back at Talia.

"Yes.. your dad is having some... difficulties... and he need help..." Sylvia tried to explain. Talia gasped.

"Oh no!" Talia said. Sylvia nodded.

"Yes... he needs us to come back to help him, and we've got to go fast..." Sylvia explained. Toy Flame stood up from her chair.

"We've got to go... now..." Toy Flame said, as she started walking out of the house.

[FFP]

Flame slashed at Swift, pure red in his eyes. Exo managed to get between them at the last second, blocking Flame's scabre before it was able to hit her. Flare tackled Flame down to the ground, knocking the scabre out of his hands.

"Get a hold of yourself Flame!" Flare shouted at him. Flame just laughed at Flare.

"Oh I'm feeling just peachy Flare! It's you who has a problem!" Flame snapped, kicking Flare up into the air. Flare slid to a stop, his hand touching the ground. Swift was in shock at the thought of Flame nearly cutting her down. Swift couldn't move, out of fear.

 _"Th-that's not the Flame I know..."_ Swift thought to herself, shaking fearfully. Exo nudged Swift, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You **need** to get out of her Swift! This isn't mentally stable for you..." Exo said, staying in front of her in case Flame were to come back from fighting Flare.

"B-but I need to help him! Snap him out of this mess!" Swift snapped at Exo. Exo sighed, looking behind his shoulder.

"Look Swift, this is tough, emotionally for me to fight and defend against Flame. We're buds, you know? But you and Flame... that's something else. You're both more than emotionally connected to each other. You two... you're romantically connected. You can't bare to physically harm him because of your affection for him." Exo told Swift. Swift blinked, shaking her head.

"No! I need to help him!" Swift said. Exo sighed, keeping his posture.

"Haven't you noticed? You couldn't bring yourself to complete an attack, have you?" Exo asked. Swift frowned, knowing what Exo was talking about.

"I... I suppose you're right..." Swift replied. Exo nodded, noticing that Flare is starting to struggle.

"Now get out of here! I can't sit here to protect you forever!" Exo commanded Swift. Swift nodded, and ran away from the fight.

Swift ran all the way to the entrance, going through to the pizzeria's sidewalk, where she sat there, alone. She put her head on her knees, and started crying.

"I can't help him... I can't help him... I can't help him..." Swift kept repeating herself for several minutes. Swift wiped off the tears falling down her face, and looked up. Sylvia drove her car up to the parking space Swift was besides.

 _"She's back..."_ Swift thought as she stood up, wiping off the last of her tears. Sylvia opened up the door, as well as Toy Flame. Swift perked her ears up.

"Toy Flame? What are you doing here?" Swift asked. Toy Flame grinned, leaving the door open.

"Because she insisted I come." Toy Flame said, moving out of the way of the door. Swift noticed Talia walk besides Toy Flame. Both Swift and Talia's eyes gleamed.

"Mom!" Talia shouted happily. Swift had a big grin as Talia started heading towards Swift.

"Talia..." Swift was shocked, and happy at the same time. Talia jumped into Swift's arms, and nuzzled her head against Swift. Swift hugged Talia tightly, closing her eyes. She was crying joyfully.

"Swift, your daughter is the key." Toy Flame said.

"What? How?" Swift asked, still hugging Talia closely.

"It's called core lock... Flame's stuck in his strongest emotion at the moment..." Sylvia explained. Swift's eyes widened.

"So you're saying..." Swift started. Toy Flame nodded.

"She'll change his anger to happiness." Toy Flame finished.

"A Talia remedy..."


	34. Ch 33: Reparations

**Hello everyone! I have a question for you all. Due to Modern Warfare Remastered, I have been toying with the idea of the first story. FNaF: Dark Rising Remastered. It honestly is the best of all my stories, but the writing done in it is just plain awful. I can improve the writing for it, and revise the screw ups I've done in it. Who knows, maybe even certain things that happens within it could even change, at least slightly to make some things happen much more smoothly. I would love everyone's opinions on this.**

 **\- FlameSpeed**

[FFP]

Flare had his katana blade locked with Flame's scabre. Flame chuckled as he twisted the blade, causing Flare to drop his katana. Flare tried to grab the blade, but Flame quickly punched Flare backwards, and kicked the katana behind him, into some curtains. Exo stepped in and tackled Flame to the ground.

"Get a grip damn it!" Exo shouted at Flame. Flame smirked, and kicked Exo upwards, pinning him to the wall.

"Make me." Flame said. Foxy growled, coming out of the safe room.

"Damn it all! I've had enough o yer bullshit!" Foxy snapped as he sharpened his hook. He ran at Flame. Flame stared at Foxy and slid under his legs, using his claws to cut at the legs. Foxy groaned, and put his hand up, attracting Flame's scabre out of his hands into his.

"Huh, sort of like a cutlass..." Foxy muttered as he got closer to Flame. Flame teleported from vision. Foxy growled, looking around him.

"Stop using yer cheap tactics!" Foxy shouted, looking around him. Flame came from above, using his elbow to hit Foxy up on the head. It cracked the back of his head, causing a large amount of oil to leak out, as well as him dropping the scabre. Flame grabbed the scabre, and was about to mortally wound Foxy. Flare groaned as he got back up on his feet. Flare shook his head, and took a knife off of a table. He threw it at the scabre. knocking it out of Flame's hand. Flame turned to look at Flare.

"Ohhh, why would ya ruin the kill?" Flame said with a laugh. Flare growled as he grabbed another knife.

"Flame... snap out of it! Please... you're trying to... slay your own family..." Flare pleaded, readying the knife in case Flame tries something. Flame laughed at Flare, cracking his knuckles as he got closer to him.

"Snap out of it? Oh Flare, I'm as well as ever!" Flame responded, pointing his scabre at Flare, "You're all the insane ones!"

Flare sighed as he held the knife, _"This is just like some Peter Pan shit."_ Flare thought as he pointed the knife at Flame.

"Do I need to subdue you now?" Flare asked, staying motionless. Flame smirked, running at Flare. He slashed towards Flare, but Flare deflected the blow with the knife. Flame skidded to a stop, and turned at Flare.

"The f*ck is this?" Flame muttered as he charged towards Flare again. Flare barely moved from his original position. He again used the knife to block the scabre from hitting him.

"Flame!" Swift's voice echoed through the halls. Flame perked his ears up, and smirked. Swift ran into the room, her daggers held in her hands.

"Oh look who decides to come back..." Flame said, staring at Swift. Exo groaned as he looked up at Swift.

"Swift... I said get out..." Exo said as he slowly got back onto his feet. Swift stared at Exo.

"I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Swift said as she looked back at Flame.

"The lion returns to get hunted. How foolish." Flame said, scratching his claws against the scabre. Swift whimpered at Flame's voice, and shook her head.

"Stop the unnecessary fight! We're not the ones you're suppose to fight! Swift stated. Flame chuckled.

"I fight whomever seems fit." Flame said as he cracked his neck.

"We're family! We don't fight each other! The true enemy is Clyde! We need to stop him!" Swift pleaded.

"Clyde? Why would I care about him?" Flame said as he slowly started to get closer to Swift.

"He put us all in this damn mess! Clyde is the one screwing everything up! Clyde's the reason you're acting like this!" Swift snapped at Flame.

"Well then he's how I got this power to destroy you..." Flame said coldly. Swift grit her teeth, her daggers prepared.

"Flame..." Swift said with sadness in her voice.

Flame rushed towards Swift, the anger still running through him. Swift used her dagger to block Flame's attack, and slash at him with the 2nd. A little bit of oil was leaking through Flame's hip, and he growled. Flame swung his sword at Swift, and she leaped backwards to dodge the attack. Flame growled, and used his claws to nick Swift in the shoulder. Swift whimpered as she felt the cut, and a bit of oil was coming out from it. As Swift was distracted, Flame got a hold of Swift's tail. Swift yelped as she was swung into the ground, breaking parts of her back. Large amounts of oil was now leaking from her.

"Swift!" Exo shouted, "No!" Flame simply kept laughing as he raised up his scabre.

Toy Flame came into the room, holding Talia in her arms. Talia watched as Flame was about to cut down Swift.

"D-daddy?" Talia said, clearly terrified. Flame perked his ears, and turned to see the source of the sound. Flame gasped when he saw Talia in Toy Flame's arms.

"T-Talia..." Flame said as he lifted the sword away from Swift, putting it in the scabbard.

"Talia!" Flame exclaimed happily as he started walking towards them. Talia managed to get herself out of Toy Flame's arms, and ran to Flame. Talia jumped up into Flame's arms, knocking the both of them down to the ground.

"Ha ha ha... ha ha ha!" Flame laughed happily as he hugged Talia. Talia nuzzled Flame's chest. Toy Flame grinned as she watched the two of them get reunited.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Toy Flame asked. Flame nodded, "Yeah, It has..." Flare grinned, and walked up to them.

"Are you alright now?" Flare asked. Flame looked up at Flare.

"Yeah... core lock... something I really don't enjoy." Flame responded. Toy Flame grinned, and took a power core out of her pocket.

"We got a power core for ya, we've just got to replace the corrupted one." Toy Flame said.

"Good, I'd rather not be in core lock much longer." Flame said as he got up, with Talia in his arms. Flame looked at Swift, and frown.

"And... we need someone to fix Swift..." Flame said, drooping his ears. Toy Flame nodded.

"Foxy should know how to, but he'll need to fix himself too." Toy Flame said. Foxy got up from the ground, holding his head.

"Don't ye worry bout me lass, I'll be fine, just can't fight against Clyde when the time comes." Foxy told them.

"Didn't Mike teach you the basics?" Flame asked as he turned to look at Foxy. Foxy nodded.

"Repairs and safe core replacement, everything that I need fer ye all." Foxy said, "I'll just need tah go tah the Parts & Service room tah fix ye all up." Flame nodded, then looked down at Swift. Flame put down Talia on the ground, and looked her in the eyes.

"Look sweat pea, mom and dad needs to go get fixed, but Toy Flame here will be here for ya. We'll be back soon, I promise." Flame said to Talia. Talia nodded, and looked up at Toy Flame.

"Aunt Toy Flame?" Talia said, going to her. Toy Flame sighed.

"How many times must I say- fine yeah Aunt Toy Flame." Toy Flame said as she knelt down. Flame and Flare nodded, and went to Swift. They grabbed each arm, and lifted her up. Oil that was on her back splashed onto the two of them. Foxy walked up to Exo, and held his hand out. Exo took the hand, and Foxy pulled him up. Foxy had Exo's arm around him to help him walk.

"Alright, do we need tah get anyone else tah the Parts n Service room?" Foxy asked. Flame shook his head.

"I think we're all we need." Flame said as they all trekked to the Parts and Service room. The room was dusty when they entered. Foxy let go of Exo, and Exo sat on the wall. Foxy went to the table, and wiped off the dust that settled on it.

"Disgusting." Foxy said as he used a convenient towel to wipe off the dust, "Settle the lass down on the table o'vr here." Flame and Flare went over to the table, and laid Swift down.

"First and foremost, we need tah turn off ye all. I'll let Flare and Exo stay on fer now, but Swift needs tah be off fer me tah to this safely. Flame doesn't really matter; the lad's just on no matter what setting we have him in when he's in core lock." Foxy told them. Flame nodded, and went to Swift's back panel. He opened it up, and pulled the switch on the inside to turn her off.

"Done, what now?" Flame asked. Foxy grabbed the core that Toy Flame gave him.

"Well normally, ye do the more deadly wounds, but fer safety we have tah do Flame first, who knows how long he'll last in the happy state he's in?" Foxy explained. Flame sighed.

"I suppose so..." Flame said as he grabbed the hatch to his chest. He opened it up, and the flesh covered endoskeleton was there, as well as the power core, severed in half. Foxy groaned.

"I sometimes forget that ye have that shit in ye." Foxy said as he sharpened his hook, "This is the reason we have tah turn ye off fer the operation." Foxy cut 3 parts of the endo skeleton going towards the power core. The power core simply fell out of Flame, and the broken core was laying on the ground in front of him. Flame grit his teeth.

"Holy shit that hurt." Flame said as oil was spraying everywhere. Foxy quickly inserted the new power core, and it fit neatly. Flame flipped his switch, and electricity started flowing. Some strange green electricity was expelled out of Flame, and landed on the ground. Exo perked up his ears.

"Whoa, is that bad?" Exo asked. Foxy shrugged.

"It's probably nothing tah worry about." Foxy said as he looked at Swift.

"Now this'll be harder tah fix; the lass's entire back is fractured." Foxy said as he started cleaning off the oil. Sure enough, the back was fractured in 7 pieces. Flame drooped his ears.

"So, what will we do?" Flame asked. Foxy nodded, and grabbed some material spray.

"Huh, this was that experimental healing device, wasn't it?" Foxy asked as he spray some of it on a part of fracture. Sure enough, it made the metal regrow. Flame's eyes widened.

"Holy shit..." Flame said as Foxy continued spraying the bottle. After 10 minutes, Swift's back was completely fixed.

"Wow, I love the future." Flare said. Foxy was about to turn Swift back on, but Flame stopped him.

What are ye doing?" Foxy asked.

"Just... gimme a second." Flame said, as he was looking around. Flame grinned as he found a golden gear, around the size of Swift's ring finger.

"Is there a blow torch?" Flame asked. Flare looked around, and grabbed one.

"What are you trying to do?" Flare asked. Flame grinned.

"You'll see. Soon." Flame said as he used the blow torch to heat up the gear to a bright orange. He then molded the gear into a ring. Flame went to a specific tile of the floor, and broke it, revealing a small capsule. He opened up the capsule, and inside was a small diamond. he placed the diamond onto the cooling ring, and put it down.

"Done." Flame said as he grinned happily. Exo perked his ears, and smirked.

"Oh, I know what you're doing~" Exo said as he motioned to Swift. Flame hesitated.

"Yo-you don't know that!" Flame said as he grabbed a container to put the ring in. He then closed the container and put it in his pocket. Exo chuckled.

"I think I know exactly what you're planning on doing." Exo said. Flame looked away.

"N-no you don't!" Flame said, as Foxy flipped Swift's power switch.

"Alright, fer the rest o ye it isn't that complicated." Foxy said as Swift was powering on.

 **Ooooo, what is Flame doing? Tell me what you guys think Flame is doing in the reviews below! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave reviews!**


End file.
